Renaissances
by Etoilia
Summary: réécriture" de la fin de la saison 2; sorte de mix entre "SWAK" "le baiser du tueur" et "In extremis"; les pensées et les flash-back sont en italique HISTOIRE SLASH
1. Chapitres 1 à 3

**"RENAISSANCES "**

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. J'écris pour le plaisir et ne perçois aucune rémunération.

Genre: romance / drame

Pairing: Tony/ Jethro

remarques de l'auteur: petite fic qui est une "réécriture" de la fin de la saison 2; sorte de mix entre "SWAK" ("le baiser du tueur") et "In extremis"; les pensées et les flash-back sont en italique

1.

L'Agent Spécial du NCIS Anthony Dinozzo se trouvait dans l'ascenseur du bâtiment fédéral et s'apprêtait à reprendre le travail. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore bien remis de ce qui lui était arrivé il y avait quelques semaines de cela, mais il était bien décidé à revenir au sein de l'équipe, et surtout bien déterminé à parler à son chef, l'Agent Spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs...

_  
Flash-back_

_  
Tony se trouvait en zone de quarantaine dans les sous-sols du bâtiment fédéral: il avait contracté la peste pulmonaire, l'Ypestis, en ouvrant une enveloppe suspecte. Sa collègue Caitlin Todd - "Kate" pour les intimes- avait elle aussi été mise en isolement car son rhume la rendait plus sensible à une éventuelle infection virale. Les analyses avaient révélé que seul Tony était atteint, mais Kate avait tenu malgré tout à rester auprès de son collègue. _

_  
Alors que Tony se sentait partir dans une douce torpeur à cause du sédatif que lui avait administré le médecin Pitt, il se rendit compte tout à coup que quelqu'un prenait sa main et y déposait un objet que l'Italien identifia comme étant un téléphone portable. Il aperçut une ombre penchée au-dessus de lui mais la voix qui sortit de cette ombre le fit émerger un peu de sa torpeur:_

_"Tu vas vivre, Dinozzo, tu m'entends, c'est un ordre..., lui murmura Gibbs_

_-J'ai...J'ai entendu, Patron..."_

_  
Fin du flash-back _

_  
"Gibbs est venu me voir en zone de quarantaine, il m'a "ordonné" de vivre...et aujourd'hui, je suis de retour au bureau...un peu en avance il est vrai, j'avais encore une semaine d'arrêt, mais je voulais tellement retrouver mes camarades et surtout mon ronchon préféré de chef...chef pour lequel ce que j'éprouve est désormais clair pour moi: Tony, mon vieux, je crois bien qu't'es tombé raide dingue amoureux de ton boss..."_

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par le "ding !" de l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver à son étage. Tony inspira profondément, les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent, et il sortit en clamant un joyeux:

"Salut tout le monde !

-Dinozzo ! Je pensais que tu ne devais pas revenir cette semaine ! aboya Gibbs en le voyant débarquer.

-Ben euh...en fait, il me restait une semaine d'arrêt...

-Tu aurais dû la prendre ! On voit bien que tu n'es pas encore remis !

-Mais je tournais en rond chez moi ! J'te jure, je devenais dingue à rester dans mon appart !

-Alors écoute-moi bien Dinozzo: je t'autorise à reprendre le boulot, mais au moindre signe de fatigue, tu t'arrêtes ! C'est bien compris ?

-Euh...OK, boss..."

Et l'ancien Marine repartit vers son bureau, laissant Tony quelque peu "refroidi" par cet accueil chaleureux..._"Bonjour l'accueil ! Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais mon vieux ? Tu reviens une semaine avant la date fixée par le toubib et tu t'imaginais que Gibbs allait te sauter au cou ? Moi qui croyais qu'il aurait été heureux de voir que je m'étais pas trop mal remis !"_. Et Tony alla s'asseoir à son bureau en soupirant, pendant que Kate revenait vers le sien:

"Tony ! En voilà une surprise ! Déjà de retour parmi nous ?

-Ben oui, Kate, en fait j'ai repris avec une semaine d'avance et apparemment j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi..., répondit Tony en désignant leur chef d'un mouvement de tête.

-Oh...Dois-je comprendre que Gibbs t'a passé un...savon pour être revenu plus tôt que prévu ?

-On va dire ça...

-Ecoute, Tony, je suis désolée pour toi que Gibbs t'ait râlé dessus mais d'un autre côté je le comprends: tu as failli mourir, et il aurait préféré que tu prennes l'intégralité de ton arrêt maladie pour nous revenir en pleine forme au lieu de raccourcir ta convalescence et d'arriver...un peu pâle...au bureau...

-Mais je ne suis pas pâle ! Je me sens bien, je t'assure, Kate !

-Bien sûr Tony..."

Assis à son bureau, Gibbs avait assisté de loin à la discussion entre Tony et Kate et il s'en voulait d'avoir accueilli son agent aussi sèchement alors que Mac Gee était à son tour en train de saluer l'Italien._ "Bravo, bien joué, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! Comme si Tony avait besoin que tu le rabroues alors qu'il a réchappé de peu à la mort ! C'est tout moi ça: à chaque fois que je m'inquiète pour des personnes qui comptent pour moi, il faut que je leur gueule dessus au lieu d'essayer de les réconforter et de prendre de leurs nouvelles...Même si je suis heureux de le retrouver, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste encore une semaine chez lui...Bon Dieu, ce qu'il est pâle...Oh, Tony, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop présumé de tes forces pour revenir parmi nous...Mais je m'en tiendrai à ce que je t'ai dit: si ça ne va pas, je t'expédie en salle de repos, quitte à te faire raccompagner ensuite chez toi par quelqu'un ! Heureusement que Ducky sort rarement de sa salle d'autopsie: s'il m'avait vu lui parler, il se serait empressé de me balancer mes quatre vérités, surtout une qui depuis quelques temps me donne des papillons dans l'estomac: "tu tiens à Anthony tout comme tu pouvais tenir à Shannon...Autrement dit, Jethro, je crois bien que tu es en train de tomber amoureux de ce jeune homme..." Sacré Ducky...Moi qui croyait qu'Abby était la seule personne à savoir lire en moi..."_

Un petit sourire vint s'afficher sur le visage de l'ancien Marine: la laborantine avait bien senti qu'il avait été complètement retourné par l'affaire White. La jeune gothique avait réussi à lui faire avouer que Tony comptait pour lui un peu plus que ses autres agents - _"A part ça, pas de chouchou dans ton équipe, Jethro !" songea-t-il_ - et l'avait estomaqué quand elle lui avait demandé s'il n'avait jamais envisagé de fréquenter Tony en-dehors du boulot pour établir une relation plus...amicale...Quant à Ducky, il lui avait donné le coup de grâce: le légiste connaissait parfaitement son ami et savait très bien que lorsque Jethro tombait amoureux, il était toujours au début sur les nerfs, refusant d'avouer et de s'avouer ses sentiments, avant de finalement admettre la vérité pour ensuite aller se déclarer à la personne qui avait confisqué son coeur...Personne envers laquelle il s'était souvent montré froid, désagréable, voire même carrément odieux...mais il était si touchant lorsqu'il avouait ses sentiments que l'on ne pouvait que lui pardonner ! Gibbs s'était ainsi marié trois fois...pour divorcer ensuite...puis il y avait eu Jen Sheppard, qu'il n'avait pas épousé mais avec laquelle il avait eu une relation suivie...avant de tomber un beau jour sur un jeune Italien débarqué tout droit de la brigade criminelle de Baltimore...

Gibbs s'était immédiatement rendu compte que la nouvelle recrue lui donnerait du fil à retordre: l'agent Dinozzo était certes très sérieux au travail, mais il avait souvent tendance à se rebeller, à sortir parfois des âneries...et Jethro avait pris alors l'habitude de le frapper à l'arrière du crâne, pratique qui, au fil du temps, était devenue un peu comme un "rituel" entre eux...Et puis...maintenant que Gibbs y repensait, c'est vrai qu'il y avait toujours eu comme une "tension" entre eux, même lorsque tout allait bien...Se pourrait-il que cette "tension" soit due à...l'existence d'une attirance physique réciproque ?

L'ancien Marine en était là de ses pensées, lorsque son téléphone sonna:

"Ici l'Agent Spécial Gibbs ! Quoi ? Que dites-vous ? Deux marins morts sur le bord de la route ?" Il reposa précipitamment le combiné et se rua vers son équipe: "Mac Gee ! Kate ! Dinozzo ! Deux marins viennent d'être retrouvés morts sur le bord de la route ! Allez démarrer le fourgon !" Son regard se posa sur Tony: "Et toi Dinozzo, tu te MENAGES, compris ? Au moindre signe de faiblesse, je te réeexpédie chez toi, est-ce que c'est clair ?"

-Très clair, boss..._J'aurais pas dû revenir aujourd'hui...J'aurais pas dû revenir aujourd'hui...Il a dit ça pour se couvrir en cas de pépin, mais je suis sûr que je ne lui ai pas du tout manqué pendant mes cinq semaines d'absence..." _songea Tony en attrapant son sac, tournant de ce fait le dos à son supérieur.

Ce que l'Italien ignorait, c'est que Gibbs était en train de le regarder le coeur serré et de se gifler mentalement..._" Je lui ai ENCORE parlé sèchement...Bon sang Jethro, mais QUAND vas-tu cesser de lui râler dessus ? Quand tu admettras enfin que tu es amoureux de lui...Oh...pourquoi j'ai un drôle de pressentiment tout à coup ? Tony...promets-moi de faire attention à toi...Moi, en tout cas, je ne vais pas te lâcher des yeux..."_

Et l'équipe se mit en route vers le lieu du crime.

* * *

2.

"Kate, photos ! Mac Gee, prélèvements ! Dinozzo, croquis !" lança Gibbs avant même que ces derniers ne sortent du fourgon. La voiture était dans le fossé, et ce dernier était tellement profond que l'on n'apercevait pas le véhicule depuis la route. La police de Richmond avait délimité le lieu du crime - les corps avaient été découverts dans sa juridiction - et partit après s'être assurée de l'identité des agents du NCIS. Gibbs resta près du fourgon pour guetter l'arrivée de Ducky et de son assistant, Palmer, tandis que ses trois agents descendaient dans le fossé.

Kate allait prendre des photos des deux cadavres, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une serviette avait été posée sur les bras de ces derniers, et que ladite serviette était imbibée de sang. Elle souleva délicatement le bout de tissu et ne put retenir un cri d'horreur:

"Oh mon Dieu ! Gibbs ! On leur a coupé les mains ! A tous les deux ! Aaah...quelle horreur !

-Ouch...Effectivement c'est horrible..., murmura Mac Gee qui venait d'arriver près du véhicule.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kate, tu as encore vu un serpent ?, lança la voix moqueuse de Tony qui descendait tout doucement la pente. Tu devrais pourtant savoir, depuis le temps, que les serpents de nos contrées ne sont pas venimeux ! Un peu agressifs, peut-être, mais pas...mooortels ! Aïe !"

Tony venait de s'étaler de tout son long en bas de la pente, et Gibbs, qui avait assisté à la scène, ne put réprimer un petit rire, mais en voyant Tony qui peinait à se relever, il demanda à Kate et à Mac Gee de l'aider à se remettre debout.

Après avoir gratifié "le bleu" d'un bref "Merci !", Tony vint examiner à son tour le véhicule. Il posa son sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit son carnet et un crayon pour faire les croquis demandés par Gibbs. Il ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût en découvrant les bras mutilés des deux victimes, mais le devoir étant le devoir, il entreprit de dessiner la scène du crime. Il se déplaça afin de faire un schéma du lieu sous un autre angle, lorsqu'en trébuchant sur un caillou, il lâcha son crayon de bois qui partit sous la voiture. Cette maladresse lui valut une petite remarque ironique de Kate - "Alors Dinozzo, on ne voit pas où on met ses grands pieds de clown ?" - et un sourire amusé de Mac Gee, qui était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir le coffre. Tony répondit à ses collègues par un sourire crispé et se mit en position pour ramasser ce fichu crayon: il s'allongea pour chercher son outil de travail, lorsque...

"Ducky ! Enfin te voilà ! Tu en as mis un temps...ennuis mécaniques ou problèmes de circulation ?, l'interrogea Gibbs.

- Non Jethro, rien de tout cela !, pesta le légiste. Monsieur Palmer s'est encore trompé de route ! Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il vient dans le coin !

- Mais c'est pas ma faute docteur Mallard ! Vous m'avez dit de prendre la prochaine à gauche !, riposta l'intéressé.

-A droite, monsieur Palmer, c'était la prochaine à droite ! Comment se fait-il que sur un cadavre vous sachiez parfaitement distinguer votre droite de votre gauche et ne pas savoir faire de même quand vous êtes au volant ?

-Euh...je...

-Ducky, reprit Gibbs, nous avons deux marins morts par balles: en plein coeur pour le premier, entre les yeux pour le second, et plus de mains !

-Comment ça Jethro plus de mains ? Tu veux dire...qu'elles ont été sectionnées ?

-Oui Ducky...et d'après les papiers d'identité trouvés par la police de Richmond, ces deux hommes travaillaient sur un terrain d'essai pour des armes militaires, mais lesquelles, ça...c'est "secret-défense"...J'ai téléphoné à Abby pour qu'elle commence des recherches et apparemment le seul moyen d'accéder à ce terrain d'essai est d'avoir ses empreintes digitales enregistrées dans la base de données...

-Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi on a pris les mains de ces malheureux jeunes gens...ça me rappelle une enquête il y a quinze ans, j'étais en vacances à Londres, et un confrère - un excellent ami d'ailleurs - que j'avais connu à l'université m'avait demandé un coup de main pour examiner les corps; c'était..."

Gibbs n'eut pas besoin d'interrompre le légiste, un événement inattendu le fit pour lui...

* * *

3.

"LE BLEU ! N'OUVRE SURTOUT PAS LE COFFRE !, cria Tony alors qu'il s'était allongé à côté de la voiture pour ramasser son crayon de bois. L'Italien avait aperçu un petit boîtier qui n'avait rien à faire sous le véhicule et son instinct lui avait immédiatement soufflé le mot "danger"...

"Euh...Tony...J'ai déjà commencé à faire tourner la clé dans la serrure du coffre...

-Tu l'as tournée comment ? Au quart ou à moitié ?

-Euh...au quart...je crois...

-Tu crois ou t'es sûr ? Parce que je te fiche mon billet que le petit boîtier que je vois sous la voiture est très certainement une bombe reliée au coffre !

-Une...une bombe ? Oooooh..." Mac Gee sentit soudain son front et son dos devenir moites.

- Kate, le bleu, écoutez-moi tous les deux: toi, Kate, tu vas prendre nos sacs et tu vas remonter rejoindre Gibbs. Et toi, le bleu, je vais prendre ta place pendant que tu vas accompagner Kate...

-Mais Tony ! s'exclama celle-ci. C'est de la folie ! Tu ne vas pas prendre la place de Mac Gee !

-Tu vois une autre solution pour empêcher la bombe d'exploser, Katie ?

-Euh...Tu n'es pas encore remis de l'Ypestis ! Car si tu fais tourner complètement la clé dans la serrure, tu auras quoi...cinq secondes à tout casser avant que ça n'explose, et je te vois mal piquer un cent mètres avec la tête que tu as...

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Kate, mais même à moitié convalescent, je suis parfaitement capable de courir plus vite que toi et le bleu ! Allez, dépêchez-vous de remonter !"

Tony s'approcha alors tout doucement de Mac Gee et saisit délicatement la clé. Ses collègues commencèrent à remonter la pente et alertèrent Gibbs, Ducky et Palmer du danger. Alors que Gibbs allait saisir son téléphone pour demander une équipe de déminage, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'Italien piquer un sprint vers la pente, avant qu'un énorme "BOUM !" ne retentisse...Tout le monde se jeta au sol et mit ses bras sur sa tête...La voiture vola en éclats et le souffle de l'explosion projeta des débris un peu partout...

Gibbs entrouvit un oeil...pour voir un pneu enflammé atterrir à une trentaine de centimètres de son nez...Il se releva doucement et regarda partout autour de lui: Kate et Mac Gee étaient presque arrivés en haut de la pente au moment de la déflagration, ils étaient couverts de poussière mais allaient bien; Ducky et Palmer avaient eu le temps de se planquer derrière leur fourgon, ils n'avaient rien non plus; et Dinozzo...

"DINOZZO !" cria Gibbs. Dinozzo ! Où es-tu ?

-Euh...Patron, se risqua timidement Mac Gee, il était juste derrière moi quand ça a explosé...

-Tony ! Réponds-nous ! appela Kate. Tony ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Dinozzo !"


	2. Chapitres 4 à 6

4.

Alors que chacun des agents du NCIS commençait à envisager le pire, une petite voix se fit entendre:

"Euh...Patron...Je suis là...Coucou..." Tous dirigèrent leur regard vers la pente, lorsque la tête de Tony apparut:

"Je suis là... Tu sais, Gibbs, quand j'ai dit au bureau que j'allais bien et que j'étais bien remis...J'ai menti...", souffla l'Italien avant de retomber face contre terre.

Gibbs ignorait s'il devait crier de joie de voir que Tony était toujours de ce monde, ou hurler _"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Dinozzo ! Tu voulais tous nous tuer ou quoi ! J'étais en train d'appeler une équipe de déminage quand tu as déclenché le feu d'artifice du 4 juillet !"_. Mais l'inquiétude pour son agent l'emporta, et il se précipita vers lui ainsi que Kate et tous deux aidèrent l'Italien à se relever. Tony était sonné, très essoufflé, mais vivant.

"Mac Gee ! Kate ! On retourne sur la scène du crime et on ramasse ce qu'on peut pour Abby ! Cette voiture n'a pas été piégée par hasard ! Et pour toi, Ducky, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne trouve plus grand-chose des deux marins assassinés...

-Oh, je peux toujours aller examiner le site avec Caitlin et Mac Gee, on ne sait jamais...peut-être qu'un petit "morceau" - si je puis m'exprimer ainsi - de cadavre aura résisté à l'explosion...Vous venez monsieur Palmer ?

-Après vous docteur Mallard, répondit ce dernier, qui commençait à reprendre légèrement des couleurs..."

Restés seuls, Gibbs et Tony se regardèrent: le premier avait la mine renfrognée et le second sentait bien qu'il en était la cause. L'ancien Marine rompit le silence:

"Bon sang Dinozzo ! Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ! Si vous m'aviez prévenu tout de suite, Mac Gee serait resté en place - ou l'un de vous l'aurait remplacé - mais une équipe de déminage serait intervenue et on n'aurait pas eu..."Il montra les environs "...ça ! Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'on soit tous encore en vie !"

Tony avait la tête baissée, il savait qu'il méritait ces remontrances, mais il avait tellement cru pouvoir faire face à la situation comme en temps normal... _"Oui, mais aujourd'hui tu n'étais pas ton état normal Dinozzo..."_ songea-t-il, _tu étais, et tu es encore, "ypestisé"...oh bon sang, j'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure, ça cogne dans mes tempes, et mon souffle...c'est plus ce que c'était...c'est pas demain la veille que je vais recommencer à faire cent mètres en dix secondes..."_

Gibbs voyait bien que Tony s'en voulait, mais si l'ancien Marine lui criait dessus, c'était en partie parce qu'il avait eu la trouille que l'Italien y laisse sa vie... _"Et ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporté...Oh bon sang Dinozzo, toi et ta manie de toujours vouloir jouer les héros, le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin !" _Il se radoucit un peu et ajouta:

"Ecoute Dinozzo, je...tu as cru bien faire, tu n'as pas hésité à braver le danger pour en écarter tes collègues, et ça, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui l'auraient fait...Quant à une éventuelle intervention d'une équipe de déminage, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle aurait pu arriver à temps... C'est vrai, quoi, peut-être qu'il y avait une minuterie sur cette bombe, et que le fait de tourner légèrement la clé dans la serrure suffisait à déclencher le compte à rebours...

-Mais ça, on ne le saura jamais", répondit piteusement Tony, la tête toujours baissée...

Gibbs attrapa son agent par le menton et l'obligea à relever la tête: il fut étonné de voir des larmes couler le long des joues de celui-ci et les essuya avec son pouce. Tony, surpris par le geste de son chef, plongea son regard dans celui de l'ex-Marine un court instant, avant de regarder à nouveau vers le sol. Pendant ces quelques secondes de face-à-face, il avait cru percevoir dans les yeux de Gibbs comme...de la peine...

_"Gibbs qui essuie mes larmes et qui apparemment ne m'en veut pas plus que ça pour mon "feu d'artifice" ! Et son regard...je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça...mais si...lors de l'affaire White, quand il a ouvert la portière de la voiture: nos regards se sont croisés et j'y ai vu...quoi, au juste ? du soulagement parce que j'étais toujours vivant ? ou une réelle inquiétude pour ma personne ? Oh Gibbs, tu es vraiment une énigme pour moi..."_

Tony en était là de ses pensées, lorsque la voix de Kate le ramena à la réalité:

"Gibbs ! On a fini les prélèvements ! Et heureusement que j'avais pu prendre quelques photos avant...avant, quoi...

-Très bien on remballe et on amène tout en quatrième vitesse à Abby ! Mac Gee, c'est vous qui conduisez !, dit Gibbs en lui lançant les clés.

-A vos ordres, patron !", répondit le jeune homme.

Tony aida Kate à ranger les prélèvement et les sacs à l'arrière du fourgon et ferma les portières au moment même où Mac Gee démarrait le véhicule. Un gros nuage sortit du pot d'échappement de celui-ci, et comme le sol était très poussièreux à cet endroit-là, une énorme nuée de poussière se souleva également. Tony, qui commençait seulement à retrouver une respiration normale, fut tout à coup pris d'une quinte de toux: il se pencha en avant, toussant à fendre l'âme, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose qui remontait de sa gorge et il cracha: c'était du sang !

"Mon Dieu Tony ! Gibbs ! Ducky ! Dinozzo crache du sang et je crois qu'il fait une attaque respiratoire ! "hurla Kate.

* * *

5.

Tony avait la tête qui tournait et les poumons en feu. Kate l'éloigna du nuage de poussière et il se laissa tomber à genoux au moment où Ducky et Gibbs accouraient auprès de lui. L'ancien Marine composa le numéro des secours pendant que le légiste s'agenouillait en face de Tony, une bonbonne d'oxygène à la main. Mais avant que le médecin ne puisse atteindre son visage pour y placer le masque à oxygène, Tony eut la force d'articuler:

"Ventoline...poche...intérieure...gauche...

-De la ventoline, Anthony ? Tu as de la ventoline sur toi ?"

Ducky était stupéfait, il connaissait le dossier médical de Tony pour l'avoir consulté lors de "l'affaire Ypestis" et il ne se souvenait pas d'y avoir vu que l'Italien était asthmatique. Il fouilla donc dans la veste de Tony et en sortit l'aérosol qu'il présenta au jeune homme. Ce dernier sentit la vie revenir en lui alors qu'il inspirait le fameux produit, et il se rendit compte tout à coup de la présence d'une main sur l'une des siennes. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le propriétaire de cette main était...Gibbs !

Lequel Gibbs avait toujours son téléphone portable à l'oreille, expliquant à un urgentiste de quoi Tony souffrait et précisant que le docteur B.Pitt de l'hôpital militaire de Béthesda connaissait bien le jeune homme pour l'avoir soigné. Mais dans le regard de l'ancien Marine, il y avait encore cette...peine...que Tony avait perçue peu de temps auparavant...

_"Il a encore ce regard triste...et sa main sur la mienne ! Oh Gibbs, si seulement tu savais à quel point ce contact me touche...Toi qui d'habitude est plutôt avare de démonstrations affectives ou amicales...C'est donc que je compterais pour toi un p'tit peu quand même..."_

Tony sentait que s'il continuait à regarder son patron, il allait se remettre à pleurer. Il refixa donc son attention sur Ducky, qui justement voulait lui parler:

"Anthony, ça va ? Ne t'inquiète pas, les secours vont arriver...Bon sang, on pourra dire que tu nous a fichus une sacrée frousse ! Mais dis-moi, la ventoline...cela fait longtemps que tu en prends ?

-Non...Brad...le docteur Pitt...m'en a prescrit...à titre préventif...après l'Ypestis...mes poumons...ils ont été...secoués...

-Je comprends, Anthony, je comprends...La ventoline fait partie de ton traitement "post-ypestis"...Effectivement, si je t'avais soigné, je t'en aurais moi aussi prescrit...Mais maintenant cessons de parler, je vais te mettre sous oxygène, ça ne guérira pas les lésions internes que la quinte de toux a provoquées, mais au moins ça fera du bien à tes poumons !"

Et Ducky, joignant le geste à la parole, plaça le masque à oxygène sur le visage de Tony. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva et deux infirmiers l'aidèrent à se relever pendant que Ducky leur expliquait ce qu'il avait fait avant leur venue. Le légiste ne manqua pas de leur mentionner que l'Italien avait craché du sang en toussant, et les ambulanciers déclarèrent alors qu'à cause de cette information, le patient voyagerait assis et non debout: en effet, si Tony avait une hémorragie interne au niveau des poumons, il risquerait de s'étouffer en étant allongé...

Le légiste se tourna alors vers Gibbs, qui n'avait pas lâché Tony des yeux:

"Jethro...je crois que tu devrais accompagner Anthony à l'hôpital...

-Oui, Ducky, tu as raison..." Et se tournant vers ses deux autres agents: "Kate, tu vas nous suivre à l'hôpital pour me reprendre ensuite. Mac Gee, vous allez rentrer avec Ducky et Palmer...

-Mais Gibbs, objecta Kate, si je vous suis avec le fourgon, Abby n'aura pas ses échantillons rapidement, puisqu'ils seront...avec moi !

-Ducky, l'interpela l'ancien Marine, cela te dérangerait-il d'échanger ton fourgon avec le nôtre ? Il faut vraiment qu'Abby puisse se mettre au travail le plus rapidement possible, et ton véhicule ne contient rien de plus que le matériel habituel, non ?

-Effectivement Jethro, répondit le légiste, l'explosion a tout détruit, la voiture comme les corps, par conséquent il n'y pas de cadavre à ramener à la morgue ! Alors je ne vois aucun inconvénient à te confier les clés, Caitlin.

-Merci Ducky...et...oh, Mac Gee ! Tu changes de véhicule ! Mac Gee ?"

L'intéressé était descendu du fourgon, penaud: il avait coupé le moteur quand il avait entendu les cris de Kate et s'en voulait à mort d'avoir provoqué l'état actuel de Tony. C'est donc tout doucement qu'il s'approcha de ses collègues. Kate, voyant son air contrit, avança vers lui, posa la main sur son épaule et lui dit gentiment:

"Fait pas cette tête-là le bleu, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Tony ferait une crise respiratoire...Allez, t'en fais pas, l'ambulance est là maintenant, Dinozzo est entre de bonnes mains à présent..."

Mac Gee regarda timidement Tony, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main qui disait "t'en fais pas, ça va aller", et il tendit les clés à Ducky:

"Je...ça ne vous dérange, pas, Docteur Mallard, si c'est vous qui conduisez ? Je...je crois que je ferais un piètre conducteur là maintenant...

-Bien sûr, Timothee...Monsieur Palmer ! En route !"

Les trois hommes grimpèrent dans le fourgon, pendant que Kate prenait le volant de l'autre véhicule. Mais Ducky et Gibbs eurent le temps d'échanger un regard qui alla droit au coeur de l'ancien Marine avant que ce dernier ne monte à son tour dans l'ambulance... _"Oui, Ducky, je sais...je sais que je suis amoureux de Tony...mais c'est tellement difficile à admettre pour moi..."_

De son côté, le docteur Mallard, bizarrement, pressentait que les drames qui avaient failli se produire allaient peut-être provoquer un événement heureux..._"Tony a frôlé la mort par deux fois aujourd'hui, et pourtant j'aurais pu jurer que s'il en a réchappé, c'est parce que Jethro était là...tout comme il était là au moment de l'Ypestis...Oh, Jethro, quand ouvriras-tu les yeux ? Quand t'apercevras-tu enfin qu'Anthony t'aime aussi et que grâce à lui tu pourrais enfin faire la paix avec ton passé et te mettre à revivre ?"_ Ducky avait vu la main de Gibbs sur celle de Tony et le regard échangé entre eux au moment où il administrait la ventoline à l'Italien, et depuis il n'avait plus aucun doute quant aux sentimentx du plus jeune pour le plus âgé.

* * *

6.

"J'ai les radios de vos poumons, Tony, vous avez effectivement des micro-lésions, d'où les crachats de sang tout à l'heure..."annonça le médecin Pitt -Brad pour les intimes - à l'Italien en entrant dans sa chambre. Vous avez inhalé de la poussière et du gaz d'échappement, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, Brad, mais...

-Mais...il y a autre chose, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui..." Tony jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers Gibbs qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder depuis son admission à l'hôpital militaire de Béthesda. "Je...Nous avons été appelés sur une scène de crime par la police de Richmond...une voiture dans un fossé avec deux cadavres...Nous avons commencé à examiner les lieux...à un moment, j'ai dû m'allonger par terre pour...ramasser quelque chose qui était sous le véhicule...et c'est là que j'ai vu..."

A l'évocation de l'explosion de la bombe, Tony se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Il y avait une bombe sous la voiture et Tony ainsi que ses collègues ont dû piquer un cent mètres pour ne pas y laisser la vie, intervint Gibbs le plus tranquillement du monde. Il était très essoufflé après ça, et la poussière qu'il a inhalée par la suite ne l'a pas aidée, autrement nous ne serions pas là, docteur !

-Je vois...le docteur Pitt était songeur. "Tony, quand vous êtes venu me voir la semaine dernière, vous m'aviez dit que vous vous sentiez apte à retourner sur le terrain...Je vous ai examiné, et je vous avais dit qu'en vous ménageant bien, il n'y aurait pas de problème, d'où mon autorisation de retour anticipé au travail...

-Euh...oui, Brad...mais...

-Je n'aurais pas dû vous écouter.

-Brad...

-Non, Tony, je suis sérieux: les radios que j'ai dans les mains montrent à quel point l'Ypestis a fait des ravages, le fait d'avoir craché du sang le prouve amplement. Nous avons ce qu'il faut pour soigner les micro-lésions de vos poumons, mais le traitement - celui que vous suivez depuis votre rétablissement et que je vais compléter - ne pourra être pleinement efficace...que si vous vous reposez ! Autrement dit, à partir d'aujourd'hui il va falloir vous ME-NA-GER !

-Mais Brad ! Non ! Donnez-moi juste quelques jours d'arrêt, mais pas un mois ! Je viens d'avoir un coup dur, Ok, mais ça va aller, je vais reprendre du poil de la bête !

-Je suis désolé Tony, mais je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser recommencer une semaine avant la date initialement prévue...Aussi vais-je vous mettre en arrêt...pour trois semaines, c'est-à-dire la semaine non prise plus deux autres !

-Brad ! Non ! Vous n'allez pas me faire un coup pareil ! Je vais devenir dingue !

-Oh que si je vais vous faire ce coup-là Tony ! Je vous rappelle que c'est moi le médecin ici ! Et en tant que médecin je puis vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas en état de continuer à travailler ! Alors vous allez vous reposer trois semaines !

-Mais...

-Et je ne veux plus rien entendre !" Puis, se tournant vers Gibbs: "Agent Gibbs, je suis navré mais vous allez encore devoir vous passer de l'Agent Dinozzo quelques temps ! Cependant...

-Docteur Pitt ? l'interrogea l'ancien Marine.

-Eh bien, Tony vit seul, mais comme il a besoin de repos - l'intéressé grimaça - et qu'on ne sait jamais, un malaise, une nouvelle quinte de toux...Serait-il possible que quelqu'un puisse assurer une..."surveillance médicale" ?

-Qu'entendez-vous par là, docteur ? Quelqu'un qui vérifierait que Dinozzo suit bien son traitement ?

-Non, Agent Gibbs, par "surveillance médicale" j'entends une personne qui serait avec Tony tout le temps, du moins pendant la première semaine de son arrêt maladie...Quelqu'un qui viendrait s'installer chez lui ou l'inverse...

-Oh..." L'ancien Marine n'en laissa rien paraître, mais dès son arrivée à Béthesda, il s'était dit que dans son état, Tony ne pourrait pas rester seul et qu'il pourrait le faire venir chez lui...Chose qu'il avait déjà faite par le passé, lorsque l'immeuble où vivait l'Italien était tombé en panne d'électricité et de gaz. "Eh bien, docteur, si cela peut vous rassurer, et si...Tony n'y voit pas d'objection, il pourrait venir passer ses trois semaines chez moi...

-Gibbs ! Non mais t'es pas sérieux là ! " Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _"Je rêve, dites-moi que je rêve ! Gibbs qui se propose de jouer les "nounous" avec moi ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, le plafond va s'écrouler !" _Tony jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers ledit plafond, avant de reprendre:

"Gibbs...Brad vient de dire...qu'il fallait que la personne qui serait mon "surveillant médical"...soit présente pendant la première semaine de mon arrêt...Et je te vois mal...

-Poser une semaine de congés alors que je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis une éternité ?", lui demanda l'ancien Marine, le coeur battant...Gibbs ne s'était jamais senti aussi sincère qu'en ce moment même, il voulait vraiment s'occuper de Tony, être là pour lui, comme il n'avait peut-être parfois pas su le faire par le passé... _"Je suis sérieux, Tony, très sérieux, j'ai vraiment envie de t'avoir chez moi...Je me suis menti pendant trop longtemps: j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés...même si je sais - et pourtant Ducky est convaincu du contraire - qu'il y a peu d'espoir pour qu'un jour tu partages mes sentiments, j'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence, de ton sourire...Ce si beau sourire..."_

-Gibbs...tu es sûr de vouloir me prendre chez toi...pendant trois semaines ?, dit Tony en osant à peine regarder son chef dans les yeux. _" Pincez-moi je rêve ! Tony, mon vieux, il va falloir que tu sois IRREPROCHABLE, autrement dit pas de regard trop insistant, pas de frôlement intempestif...Mais d'un autre côté, je ne te dis pas les rêves que tu risques de faire, sachant qu'il sera dans la chambre d'à côté..."_

- Oui, Dinozzo, tu as entendu le docteur Pitt, tu ne dois pas rester seul...et puis une semaine de repos ne pourra pas me faire de mal ! Je pourrai m'occuper...de mon bâteau !

-Euh...

-Tout en ayant un oeil - et même les deux - sur toi, Tony !

-Bon...alors d'accord...mais il faudra quand même que je passe chez moi récupérer quelques affaires ! C'est vrai quoi, on ne fait pas la même taille...et je me verrais mal me saper comme toi !

-ça veut dire quoi Dinozzo ? Est-ce que tu sous-entendrais que je ne sais pas m'habiller ?

-Non, Gibbs, c'est juste qu'on n'a pas le même style, c'est tout...

-Mouais...Tu as de la chance d'être alité, sinon...

-J'avais ma tape sur la tête ? Si ce n'est que ça..." Et Tony se frappa lui-même à l'arrière du crâne, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil au docteur Pitt qui ne put s'empêcher de rire: l'Italien lui avait raconté que lorsqu'il sortait des âneries, son chef ne pouvait bizarrement s'empêcher de s'assurer qu'il y avait bien un cerveau dans sa boîte crânienne !

-Bon, eh bien, puisque les modalités de votre convalescence sont définies, Tony, je vais vous laisser...Au fait, je vais vous garder en observation pendant le reste de la journée ainsi que demain...Vous ne sortirez qu'après-demain, par conséquent votre arrêt débutera...mercredi donc !

-D'accord Brad."

Restés seuls, les deux hommes se regardèrent: Gibbs avait toujours son air sérieux, tandis que Tony recommençait à sourire...Chacun des deux sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, mais c'était...indéfinissable...L'Italien rompit le silence:

"Gibbs...ça me touche, vraiment, que tu me fasses venir chez toi...je...

-Ne me remercie pas, Tony, c'est un peu normal que je m'occupe de toi...Disons que c'est ma façon de te montrer que je serai toujours là pour toi, même si je n'ai pas toujours été présent par le passé...

-Gibbs...je..." L'Italien était surpris par ces paroles, son chef laissait entendre qu'il...regrettait ses agissements passés... _"Gibbs qui a des regrets ! Je ne le reconnais plus là...Où est donc passé l'homme qui disait qu'il ne faut jamais être désolé, car c'est un signe de faiblesse ?"_

-C'est entendu, Dinozzo, lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, nous repasserons chez toi, tu prendras des affaires, et ensuite je pourrai commencer ma "surveillance médicale" ?

-Une surveillance médicale, ai-je bien entendu ?", fit une voix féminine derrière Gibbs.

Kate venait d'arriver dans la chambre de Tony et elle trouva ses deux collègues côte à côte - Gibbs à gauche de Tony, tournant de ce fait le dos à la porte - qui étaient apparemment en train de converser calmement. _"Pour une fois ! "_ songea-t-elle.

"Alors, Tony, comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Mieux, Kate, beaucoup mieux...

-Dites-moi tous les deux, c'est quoi cette histoire de "surveillance médicale ?

-Oh...eh bien...le médecin ne voulait pas que je reste seul pendant ma convalescence...

-Et je me suis proposé pour rester avec Dinozzo pendant la première semaine de son arrêt maladie...qu'il viendra passer chez moi...

-Chez toi, Gibbs ?

-Chez moi, Kate." Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Tony: "Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une affaire sur les bras, donc il va falloir penser à retourner au bureau...On y va Kate ?"

-Quand tu veux Gibbs. Tony, à plus tard, surtout ménages-toi...je veux retrouver un Dinozzo en plein forme moi ! Sinon avec qui vais-je bien pouvoir me chamailler si tu n'es pas d'attaque ? lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-A plus tard, Kate. Gibbs, à...après-demain donc...

-A mercredi, Tony..."

Alors que Gibbs était encore dans la chambre, Kate ajouta:

"Je me doutais que tu ferais venir Dinozzo chez toi, Gibbs. C'est vrai qu'après ce qu'il a subi, il vaut mieux qu'il ne reste pas seul, et puis tu seras rassuré de l'avoir sous les yeux...Tu ne te rongeras donc plus les sangs comme tu as pu le faire pendant les cinq semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis que Tony a réchappé de l'Ypestis..."

L'ancien Marine, sidéré par les paroles de sa jeune collègue, pria pour que Tony n'ait pas entendu...Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'Italien, il se rendit bien vite compte que sa conversation avec Kate n'avait pas échappé à celui-ci...Et, de nouveau, cette "chose" indéfinissable" réapparut entre eux...


	3. Chapitres 7 à 9

7.

"Gibbs, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! Je commence par laquelle ?, demanda Abby en se retournant vers lui.

-Tout dépend de ton envie de boire ce que j'ai à la main, répondit l'ancien Marine en secouant doucement le grand gobelet d'où sortait une paille rose.

-Alors je commence par la bonne !" Gibbs lui tendit la boisson qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. "J'ai réussi à identifier le type de bombe qui a fait sauter la voiture... une véritable cochonnerie qui avait un rayon d'action assez important, encore heureux que la voiture se soit trouvée dans un fossé, ç'est ce qui a permis de contenir l'explosion ! Et de vous sauver !

-Abby...

-Je m'égare...mais je reprends ! Je disais donc que j'ai réussi à identifier le type de bombe: la serrure du coffre était reliée à la boîte sous la voiture. La clé dudit coffre était donc le détonateur, en la tournant même légèrement dans la serrure, ça suffisait à déclencher un mini-compte à rebours -cinq secondes grand max - avant de fêter le 4 juillet ! Celui qui a confectionné cette bombe ne voulait vraiment pas que la ou les cibles puissent en réchapper !

-Mais encore...

-C'était du boulot de pro...d'après les débris, tout au moins...mais je suis sûre à 99, 99 que ce n'est pas une bombe artisanale...et ça...c'est la mauvaise nouvelle...

-Mais..." Le regard de Gibbs sur la laborantine se fit plus insistant: il sentait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit...

-Euh...en analysant ce que vous avez réussi à ramasser après l'explosion, je...j'ai trouvé...

-Abby...tu veux être privée de ta boisson préférée pendant une semaine ?

-Oh non Gibbs ! Tu ferais pas ça ! Si ? " Devant l'air menaçant de l'ancien Marine, la jeune gothique jugea préférable de ne pas tourner davantage autour du pot. " J'ai trouvé une empreinte. Qui correspond à quelqu'un dans notre fichier. Ou plus exactement celui du FBI.C'est Ari..., fit Abby en baissant la voix, certaine que Gibbs n'allait pas apprécier...

-Quoi ?

-Ari Aswari...

-QUOI ? ARI ? Cette ordure d'Al-Quaïda ? C'est lui qui a failli tous nous faire tuer avec cette saloperie de bombe ?

-Oui, Gibbs...je..."

Abby fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Kate et la remercia intérieurement. Cette dernière les regarda tous deux et dit:

"Salut, Abby. Gibbs, le directeur veut te voir tout de suite, il a des nouvelles d'un certain...

-Ari Aswari, Kate, merci. Abby vient juste de me dire qu'elle avait trouvé une de ses empreintes sur les débris de la bombe.

-Bon, eh bien puisque tu sais déjà de qui il s'agit...

-A plus tard Abby.

-A plus, Gibbs. Oh ! Au fait, comment va Tony ?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

-Non, Gibbs. Tu es arrivé ici et tu m'as directement demandé ce que j'avais trouvé en analysant les débris..."

L'ancien Marine se pinça les lèvres. Il était tellement obnubilé par l'explosion qui avait failli tous les tuer le matin même - surtout un certain Italien - qu'il en avait oublié de rassurer la jeune laborantine ! Il répondit d'une voix douce:

"Tony va mieux, Abby. Il nous a fichu une sacrée frousse en manquant de se faire tuer par la bombe, puis en se remettant à tousser comme s'il avait à nouveau...

-L'Ypestis.

-Oui...

-Mais maintenant il est en train de se faire soigner et...j'ai cru comprendre qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital, il serait en convalescence...chez toi ?

-Effectivement. Le docteur Pitt ne voulait pas que Dinozzo reste seul, surtout pendant la première semaine d'arrêt, alors je lui ai dit que Tony viendrait chez moi et que je resterai avec lui pendant cette semaine...

-Non ! Gibbs ! J'ai bien entendu, là ? Tu vas jouer les infirmières avec notre Tony ?"

Abby avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise, pendant qu'un large sourire naissait sur son visage. Depuis le temps qu'elle disait à son patron d'essayer de se rapprocher de l'Italien ! Gibbs qui allait accueillir Tony chez lui pendant trois semaines, c'était inespéré comme "rapprochement" ! Elle échangea un regard avec Kate, qui crut bon d'ajouter:

"Eh oui, Abby, Gibbs va rester auprès de Tony pendant une semaine ! Il sera moins présent au bureau donc, mais je pense que tu nous reviendras beaucoup plus détendu...

-Détendu, Kate ?

-Oui, Gibbs. Tu ne seras plus là avec nous à te faire un sang d'encre parce que tu pourras voir en direct dans quel état se trouvera Dinozzo...Et tel que je te connais, tu feras en sorte qu'il n'oublie pas le moindre élément de son traitement et qu'il se repose !

-Autrement dit, Kate, renchérit Abby, notre patron préféré va jouer les nounous avec Tony ! Oh...Gibbs, je t'imagine très bien le dorloter comme un bébé...

-Non mais ça suffit toutes les deux ! Si j'ai proposé à Dinozzo de venir passer sa convalescence chez moi, c'est uniquement parce qu'il vit seul et que le médecin a insisté pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un près de lui !

-Justement Gibbs, reprit la jeune gothique, un autre membre de l'équipe aurait très bien pu accueillir Tony chez lui, mais tu t'es proposé et Tony a accepté...

-Et après ?

-Et après, Gibbs, continua Abby, cet arrêt maladie pourrait être une occasion inestimable de passer un peu de temps auprès de Tony et d'essayer de parler d'autres choses que du boulot..."

La jeune gothique avait insisté sur les mots "autres choses" en regardant Gibbs, et l'ancien Marine savait très bien ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire..._" Essayer de parler d'"autres choses" ! Comme si j'ignorais ce que j'éprouve pour Tony ! Et Kate qui en rajoute aussi une couche ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis devenu transparent tout à coup, pour que tout le monde se mette à faire des allusions sur "Tony et moi" ? D'abord Abby, puis Ducky, ensuite Kate...Et pourquoi pas Mac Gee aussi tant qu'on y est, ou encore le directeur Morrow !"_

Gibbs arrêta là le cours de ses pensées, et se tournant vers Kate:

"J'y vais, puisque le directeur m'attend ! Et ce n'est pas parce que Dinozzo va venir trois semaines chez moi que je vais FORCEMENT le "dorloter" !

-D'accord, Gibbs, si tu le dis...répondit Kate. Mais pour ce qui est d'aller chez le directeur Morrow, je viens avec toi, ma présence est également souhaitée..."

Les deux agents du NCIS sortirent alors du laboratoire, mais Abby et Kate eurent le temps d'échanger un sourire qui en disait long: Gibbs en pinçait pour Tony...

* * *

8.

"Ah ! Agents Gibbs ! Heureux de vous voir ! Comment va l'Agent Dinozzo ?, demanda le directeur Tom Morrow à l'ancien Marine qui venait d'entrer dans le MTAC avec Kate.

-Mieux, Monsieur, il est à Béthesda, et il en sortira après-demain.

-Et il va être convalescent pendant longtemps ?

-Assez, Monsieur. Le médecin qui l'avait soigné au moment de l'Ypestis lui a mis trois semaines d'arrêt. Mais ce n'est pas pour me parler de l'Agent Dinozzo que vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur ?

-Non, Agent Gibbs. Lorsque j'ai envoyé l'Agent Todd vous chercher, je lui ai dit que le FBI avait des informations à nous communiquer en échange de celles que nous pourrions leur donner...au sujet d'Ari Aswari...Et l'Agent Todd m'a alors fait part de ce qui était arrivé à votre équipe ce matin...

-Oh...Eh bien, Monsieur, j'arrive du laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto et elle a trouvé une empreinte sur les débris de la bombe...Celle d'Ari...

-Ce qui ne fait que confirmer mes craintes, Agent Gibbs. Votre route a déjà croisé la sienne par le passé, et il semblerait que celui-ci vous en ait gardé rancune...Le FBI et moi-même pensons qu'il vous a choisi comme cible personnelle et que par conséquent, les deux marins morts trouvés ce matin dans une voiture piégée étaient une façon "d'entrer en contact" avec vous et de vous envoyer un message...

-Un message ? Cet homme a voulu tous nous tuer, oui ! Il a délibérément assassiné deux marins pour attirer l'attention du NCIS, et il a piégé la voiture en espérant que c'est mon équipe qui viendrait enquêter sur place ! Et il failli réussir, ce salopard !

-Agent Gibbs, je vous en prie !

-Pardon, Monsieur...Mais toute mon équipe a failli y laisser la vie ce matin...surtout l'Agent Dinozzo, qui était déjà affaibli à cause de l'Ypestis...

-Je comprend Agent Gibbs, je comprends...Vous avez frôlé la mort et vous en voulez au responsable...Aussi voici ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, en concertation avec le FBI: à partir de maintenant, vous allez avoir un garde du corps vingt-quatre heures sur ving-quatre; le FBI se propose de nous fournir une équipe qui se relaiera auprès de vous, de façon à ce que notre agent puisse travailler sur l'enquête tout en veillant sur vous...

-Notre agent, Monsieur ?, fit Gibbs, surpris. Vous voulez dire qu'un agent du NCIS va assurer ma protection en plus des personnes du FBI ?

-Oui, Agent Gibbs. Et l'agent de chez nous qui va être votre ange gardien jusqu'à la neutralisation d'Ari Aswari est une personne qui a déjà fait ses preuves, notamment en protégeant le Président des Etats-Unis...

-Le Président des ..." bGibbs tourna aussitôt la tête vers Kate et reprit: "L'agent Todd, Monsieur ? C'est elle qui va assurer ma protection ?

-Oui, Agents Gibbs. Qui mieux qu'un ancien agent de la CIA chargé spécialement de protéger la première personne des Etats-Unis pourrait remplir cette tâche ?

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ma présence était requise au MTAC, Gibbs, ajouta Kate avec un petit sourire.

-Et les autres membres de mon équipe, Monsieur ? Les Agents Dinozzo et Todd seront avec moi, mais l'Agent Mac Gee, Abby Sciuto, le docteur Mallard...

-Le FBI estime - et je le pense aussi - que vous seul êtes la cible du terroriste. Par conséquent, il n'y que vous qui ferez l'objet d'une surveillance accrue...J'espère que vous réussirez à le coincer. Bien, vous pouvez disposer maintenant, Agent Gibbs. Et tous mes voeux de rétablissement à l'Agent Dinozzo.

-A vos ordres, Monsieur. Je ne manquerai pas de lui en faire part, c'est très aimable à vous.

-Au revoir, Agent Gibbs. Agent Todd, c'est à vous de jouer maintenant.

-Oui, Monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai tout pour que l'Agent Gibbs puisse capturer lui-même Ari Aswari !

-Je n'en doute pas, Agent Todd. Vous avez bien su protéger le Président, vous saurez bien veiller sur votre chef !

-Merci, Monsieur."

Et les deux agents sortirent du MTAC.

9.

Le lendemain, les agents du FBI étaient arrivés au NCIS, comme le directeur Morrow l'avait annoncé. Parmi l'équipe de fédéraux se trouvait l'agent Tobias Fornell, et Gibbs alla le saluer:

"Bonjour, Tobias. votre présence ici signifie-t-elle que je vais devoir vous compter parmi mes...anges gardiens ?

-Effectivement Jethro. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'Aswari vous a pris pour cible. Mais, au fait...j'ai vu les Agents Todd et Mac Gee...où est l'Agent Dinozzo ?

-Il...Il a eu des ennuis de santé récemment, et il est en arrêt maladie...

-Oh...Rien de grave j'espère...

-Une...une grosse bronchite."

Gibbs n'avait aucune envie de raconter aux agents du FBI ce qui était arrivé à Tony quelques semaines auparavant, sans parler du drame de la veille... Mais Tobias Fornell n'était pas n'importe quel agent, aussi le prit-il à part pour lui dire la vérité:

"Ecoutez Tobias, l'Agent Dinozzo a eu de graves ennuis de santé il y a quelques semaines...et ce n'était pas une bronchite, loin de là...

-Qu'a-t-il eu dans ce cas ?

-La peste pulmonaire, envoyée dans une enveloppe par la mère d'une jeune fille qui avait accusé des marins de l'avoir violée...

-La peste ? Et...comment...

-Dinozzo a survécu, même si ses chances étaient très minces, et depuis il doit se ménager...Il a repris du service hier matin, pour aller enquêter sur la fameuse voiture piégée, et non seulement il a encore failli y laisser la vie, mais en plus ça lui a redéclenché une crise respiratoire...Il est hospitalisé depuis hier...

-Mon Dieu Jethro ! Je suis navré pour votre agent, sincèrement...La peste pulmonaire et une attaque respiratoire...Pauvre garçon...Et il est hospitalisé pour combien de temps ?

-Il est à Béthesda depuis hier et il devrait sortir demain. Mais il ne pourra reprendre du service que dans trois semaines, et comme le médecin a bien spécifié qu'il ne devait pas rester seul pendant sa convalescence, surtout pendant la première semaine...Je vais le faire venir chez moi, Tobias.

-Chez vous Jethro ! Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous devons assurer votre protection, et je ne pense pas que jouer les garde-malades va nous faciliter la tâche !

-Vous croyez que je n'y pas songé, Tobias ? Je sais parfaitement qu'Aswari m'a dans le collimateur, mais il est hors de question que je laisse tomber un de mes agents pour ça ! Dinozzo a une santé fragile en ce moment, et c'est la moindre des choses que je prenne soin de lui ! Il a tellement fait pour l'équipe que je peux au moins faire ça pour lui ! Par conséquent, au lieu de n'avoir que moi à surveiller, il y aura aussi l'Agent Dinozzo, puisque moi je veillerai sur lui ! Compris ?

-C'est très clair, Jethro. Mais il va falloir que j'en informe mes collègues, car ça risque de changer quelque peu notre stratégie de surveillance...

-Votre...stratégie ?

-Oh...J'entends par là que nous allons nous organiser de façon à ne pas trop perturber vos habitudes, il y aura deux gars en faction devant chez vous, plus un dans votre maison...Quant à l'état de santé de votre agent, soyez tranquille, Jethro, cela restera entre nous...Mais il faudra bien que je dise un peu pourquoi l'Agent Dinozzo se trouvera chez vous...

-Eh bien dans ce cas, Tobias, vous pourrez dire à vos collègues que si l'Agent Dinozzo loge chez moi, c'est parce que son appartement aura eu disons...une panne de gaz ou d'électricité...

-Entendu, Jethro...Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre qu'un agent de chez vous assurerait aussi votre protection ?

-En effet, il s'agit de l'Agent Todd...

-L'agent Todd ? Et pourquoi elle ? J'aurais plutôt vu un gars comme l'Agent Dinozzo à vos côtés !

-L'Agent Todd est parfaitement qualifiée pour cette mission, Tobias: avant le NCIS, elle était à la CIA et elle veillait sur le Président des Etats-Unis...

-Oh...Dans ce cas..."

Tobias Fornell retourna vers ses collègues pour leur expliquer comment allait se dérouler la "stratégie de protection" de l'agent Jethro Gibbs, pendant que ce dernier repartait vers son bureau. Il fut interpelé par Mac Gee:

"Euh...Patron ! Abby vient d'appeler, elle n'a pas ouvert tous les sacs qu'on lui a amenés hier...Elle dit que le contenu de certains est...bizarre...

-Bizarre, Mac Gee ?

-Eh bien...Elle pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Ducky qui les examine...Elle dit que ça ressemble à...à des restes humains...Et donc elle demande si quelqu'un ne pourrait pas venir chercher les sacs en question pour les amener à la morgue...Je...J'y serais bien allé, mais je suis en train de faire des recherches sur les deux marins assassinés...

-Dans ce cas, je vais aller voir Abby et amener les sacs moi-même à Ducky ! Kate !

-Oui, Gibbs ?

-Si tu me cherches, je vais voir Abby puis Ducky...

-Je viens avec toi !

-Kate, nous sommes au NCIS ici, je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrais me faire agresser au sein de nos locaux...

-Règle d'or de tous les gardes du corps: "Ne jamais lâcher sa mission des yeux ou d'une semelle !" Donc je viens avec toi !

-Kate...Si tu allais plutôt discuter avec les agents du FBI pour savoir comment ils comptent s'organiser pour ma protection, tu ne crois pas que ça, ce serait beaucoup plus utile ?

-Aussi utile que de dire au Directeur Morrow que tu vas prendre une semaine de congés pour t'occuper de Dinozzo ?

-Oui, Kate..." Gibbs se frappa le front: "J'ai complètement oublié de lui dire que moi aussi j'allais être absent du bureau pendant une semaine !

-Faut pas demander si la situation de Tony te perturbe...

-Je ne suis pas perturbé, Kate ! Tu vas voir les types du FBI, et ensuite tu informes le directeur de mes congés, d'accord ? Et n'oublie pas que demain, on retourne à Béthesda récupérer Tony, puis on passe chez lui pour qu'il prenne des affaires, et enfin il vient habiter...s'installer temporairement chez moi ! _"Habiter ! Non mais ça va pas Jethro ? Depuis quand tu fais des lapsus ? Et devant Kate en plus, la profiler de l'équipe ! A part ça tu n'es absolument pas perturbé par la situation..." _L'ancien Marine se reprit: "Demain, on va reprendre Tony, et moi, je vais voir Ducky, Abby pense que parmi les sacs qu'on lui a amenés, il y aurait des restes humains !" Voyant que Mac Gee le regardait, il ajouta:

"Autre chose, Mac Gee ?

-Euh non, Patron...en fait, je voulais vous dire...je trouve ça très chouette de votre part de faire venir Tony chez vous...je...je me serais bien proposé, Kate aussi je pense, mais Abby m'a dit que vous aviez tellement insisté pour que Tony soit avec vous...

-Insisté pour qu'il soit _avec moi _?

-Oui...euh...quand je l'ai eue tout à l'heure au téléphone, elle...elle m'a dit que Tony ne pourrait pas mieux se trouver qu'avec quelqu'un comme vous...Là je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais...tous mes voeux de rétablissement à Tony, Patron ! Il sort demain, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, Mac Gee, intervint Kate, Gibbs et moi allons récupérer Dinozzo demain, on fera un crochet par chez lui pour qu'il prenne quelques affaires puis nous l'amènerons chez Gibbs, où il _habitera_ pendant trois semaines... »

Kate avait insisté sur le mot "habiter", elle savait tout comme Abby que leur patron éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour Tony, mais son expérience de profiler lui soufflait également que l'ancien Marine refoulait ses sentiments...Et avec la laborantine, elles avaient convenu d'essayer de le faire réagir en lui lançant quelques sous-entendus...Et les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer eurent leur petit effet:

"Oui, Kate, Dinozzo va _habiter_ chez moi comme tu viens de le dire...mais ce ne sera que le temps de sa convalescence, et pas davantage ! Vu ? »

Et avant que Kate n'ait pu répondre, Gibbs avait déjà disparu dans l'ascenseur...


	4. Chapitres 10 à 12

10.

"Gibbs ! Mac Gee t'a fait la commission pour les sacs "suspects" !, s'exclama Abby lorsqu'elle le vit arriver. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, j'attendais plutôt Kate ou Mac Gee...

-...à qui tu as dit au téléphone que Tony ne pourrait pas mieux se trouver qu'avec quelqu'un comme moi..., répondit l'ancien Marine en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches...

-Euh...Gibbs...C'est vrai ! Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit à Mac Gee ! Chez toi et avec toi, Tony pourra idéalement se reposer et reprendre des forces ! Ton domicile se trouve dans un coin tranquille, tu es toi-même quelqu'un de plutôt calme, par contre pour la popote j'en sais rien...Mais je suis sûre que tu sauras quoi faire pour Tony ! Quoi faire...à manger, bien sûr..."

Après l'affaire White, Gibbs était venu trouver Abby et lui avait confié avoir eu peur - oui, peur - pour Tony tout au long de la mission sous couverture de l'Italien. Ce que l'ancien Marine ignorait, c'est que Kate était aussi venue voir la laborantine pour la même chose, et les deux femmes étaient tombées d'accord: Gibbs ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour Dinozzo mais semblait ne pas le voir, ou alors ne _voulait pas le voir..._Et elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'à partir de ce jour, elles feraient tout leur possible pour faire réagir Gibbs, notamment avec des sous-entendus... Voyant que l'ancien Marine restait impassible, Abby reprit:

"Trêve de digressions, Gibbs ! J'ai appelé en haut pour que quelqu'un vienne prendre ces trois sacs que je n'ai pas osé ouvrir...Tu pourras constater par toi-même que la couleur est...étrange...pour des cendres...Un peu trop...rose, peut-être ?

-Merci, Abby, répondit l'ancien Marine en se saisissant des sacs. "Je vais les amener à Ducky." Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie, puis se retourna et lança:

"Au fait, Abby, j'ai posé une semaine de congés pour rester auprès de Dinozzo, et à partir de maintenant je vais être sous...protection du FBI...

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais être surveillé par le FBI, à cause d'Ari...

-Non, non, non, non, non, juste avant...Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais poser une semaine de congés pour veiller sur Tony...mais après je reprends le boulot pendant que lui finira sa convalescence ! Compris ?

-C'est très clair, monsieur !, fit Abby avec un grand sourire.

-Et ne m'appelle pas monsieur !

-C'est très clair madame !, lança la laborantine en désignant du doigt les sacs "suspects", avant de repartir vers le fonds de son laboratoire.

-Humpf ! grogna Gibbs en sortant de la pièce.

"Tiens, bonjour Jethro ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Tu as des nouvelles d'Anthony ?, dit Ducky en levant le nez de sa table d'autopsie.

-Ça va, Ducky, ça va... Tony sort demain de l'hôpital, j'irai le chercher avec Kate, et... Au fait Ducky, je ne serai pas là pendant une semaine à compter de demain...

-Tu seras absent ?

-Oui, je... Le médecin a demandé que Tony ne reste pas seul pendant sa convalescence, surtout pendant la première des trois semaines d'arrêt, alors...

-Tu vas rester avec lui.

-Oui... Il va venir passer toute sa convalescence chez moi, j'en ai déjà informé Fornell...

-Tobias Fornell ? En quoi le FBI aurait-il besoin de savoir cela, Jethro ?

-Parce que le directeur Morrow vient de m'annoncer que j'allais être placé sous haute protection. Le FBI et lui pensent qu'Aswari m'a pris pour cible, d'ailleurs... c'est à lui que nous devons la bombe d'hier, Abby a réussi à trouver une de ses empreintes sur les débris...

-Mon dieu Jethro, mais c'est terrible ce que tu me dis là... Tu es en train de m'annoncer que si Anthony n'avait pas aperçu la bombe sous la voiture, nous serions peut-être... Oh, le... le gredin ! Oh le petit... le saligaud !, s'énerva le légiste. Il se redressa, inspira un grand coup et reprit: "Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour ces écarts de langage, Jethro, je suis navré de m'être emporté ainsi...

-Ce n'est rien, Ducky, répondit Gibbs en souriant, c'est normal d'être furieux quand on y pense... Et je peux te garantir que les insultes que tu viens de sortir sont du langage très châtié à côté de ce que moi, j'ai pu dire ! Je suis un Marine je te signale !

-Alors j'imagine que tu as dû jurer comme un charretier, Jethro...

-Tu n'imagines même pas...

-Mais au fait, dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas là uniquement pour me parler de ta semaine de congés avec Anthony... même si je m'en réjouis pour toi...

-Ducky... Oui, Dinozzo va venir chez moi et oui, je vais m'occuper de lui... mais ce sera en tout bien tout honneur !

-Pauvre Anthony alors...

-Et pourquoi je te prie Ducky ?

-Mais parce que tu vas être odieux avec lui... tout comme tu l'as été à chaque fois que tu es tombé amoureux...

-Ducky !

-Oh, je t'en prie, Jethro, pas avec moi... Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît tous les deux, tu devrais savoir que tu peux garder tes numéros d'intimidation par devers toi ! Que ce soit avec Shannon, avec Diana, avec Mélanie ou même encore avec Jen Sheppard, à chaque fois c'était pareil ! Tu étais désagréable au possible avec chacune, tu tournais comme un lion en cage, tu rageais dans ton coin, jusqu'à ce que je te pousse à aller parler à la dame ! Tu crois que je ne te connais pas, Jethro ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas aperçu les "symptômes de l'amour" chez toi ? Je ne saurais dire quand ça commencé exactement, mais c'est devenu très clair pour moi à partir de l'affaire White... Parce qu'à l'époque où nous avons rencontré Caitlin, tu étais encore détendu avec Anthony...

-Ducky..., fit Gibbs d'une voix lasse

-Non, Jethro, je n'ai pas fini alors tu vas m'écouter ! Chaque fois que tu es tombé amoureux, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à te déclarer ! Et cette fois-ci, je peux te garantir que si tu ne suis pas mon conseil, tu le regretteras toute ta vie: ce qui est arrivé à Anthony est peut-être une chance inespérée et unique de vous parler tous les deux à coeur ouvert, alors c'est ce que tu vas faire, et tu vas commencer dès maintenant ! Allez, dis-le moi, Jethro !

-Ducky... Non, je...

-Allez ! Un petit effort, Marine ! Ce n'est pourtant pas la mer à boire ce que je vous demande !

-Je..." Gibbs sentit sa gorge se nouer; il savait très bien ce que son ami voulait lui faire dire, mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter ce qu'il ressentait... Alors qu'il sentait les larmes affluer, il inspira un grand coup et sortit d'une traite: "Je suis amoureux d'Anthony Dinozzo et il faut que j'essaie de le lui dire..." L'ancien Marine parvint à se retenir de pleurer, mais une petite larme réussit tout de même à couler le long de sa joue...

-Et bien tu vois, Jethro, ce n'était pas compliqué d'exprimer tes émotions, lui dit doucement Ducky. "Maintenant que tu as formulé clairement ce que tu ressens, tu verras, ça ira mieux pour la suite... Hier, j'ai vu comment Anthony te regardait pendant que tu étais à ses côtés en train d'appeler les secours... Je suis certain que s'il avait pu te parler à ce moment-là, il t'aurait dit qu'il ne lui aurait fallu que ta présence pour aller mieux...

-Merci, Ducky, merci de me supporter, de me pousser... Je... c'est vrai que je me sens comme... libéré de l'avoir dit... Au fait... J'étais venu t'apporter des sacs qu'Abby n'a pas ouvert car elle trouvait que le contenu avait l'air suspect...

-Oh...Effectivement, la couleur de celui-là m'a tout l'air d'être celle du sang séché...et...oui...on dirait bien..."le légiste ouvrit le sac: "Mais oui, c'est bien un bout de doigt ! Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai relever l'empreinte ! Merci, Jethro, je comprends pourquoi Abigaël n'a pas voulu les ouvrir...

-Euh...Ducky...

-Cela restera entre nous, Jethro, comme d'habitude...

-Non, c'est pas ça, Ducky, je voulais dire...pour le contenu des sacs. Si tu trouves des restes des deux marins assassinés, tu pourrais...comment dire...assurer vis-à-vis des familles ? Demain je vais rechercher Tony, et je ne crois pas que je pourrai m'occuper de ça...

-Bien entendu, Jethro...

-A plus tard, Ducky...

-A dans une semaine donc, mon ami...Reposez-vous bien, Anthony et toi..."

* * *

11.

"Dinozzo doit être impatient de sortir de l'hôpital !", dit Kate alors qu'elle faisait route avec Gibbs vers Béthesda. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées: la veille, il était rentré chez lui avec sa collègue et deux agents du FBI - dont Fornell - qui avaient inspecté son domicile et les alentours de fond en comble afin de s'assurer que rien n'était piégé. Ils avaient fait mettre son téléphone sur écoute puis étaient ressortis de la maison pour faire le guet. Gibbs s'était retrouvé avec Kate: il lui avait proposé de dormir dans la seconde chambre à coucher, mais celle-ci avait refusé, prétextant que lorsque Tony serait là, il faudrait bien qu'elle dorme dans le canapé. Gibbs n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit: il n'était pas un gros dormeur de nature, mais cette fois le sommeil l'avait fui car une seule chose occupait son esprit: Tony allait venir passer trois semaines chez lui, et pendant la première ils seraient tous les deux ensemble...

_"Tony va venir chez toi, Jethro...Il va être là pendant un mois quasiment, et tu as promis à Ducky que tu allais prendre ton courage à deux mains pour lui avouer tes sentiments...et c'est ce que tu vas faire...Bon sang, c'est une chose de le dire, c'en est une autre de le faire ! J'ai un noeud à l'estomac rien que d'y penser !"_

"Gibbs ! ohé Gibbs ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Tu veux bien descendre de ma voiture s'il te plaît ?

-Oh...bien sûr, Kate...

-Toi, tu penses à Ari...et à la surveillance dont tu fais l'objet depuis hier...

-Oui, mentit Gibbs. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était à la fois content et inquiet à l'idée d'accueillir Tony chez lui pendant trois semaines...

-Ecoute, Gibbs, je me doute bien que les prochains jours ne vont pas être faciles pour toi...Tu as dû laisser ta voiture au parking du NCIS par sécurité, ce qui limite du coup tes possibilités de déplacement...Quant à Tony, son véhicule est aussi resté au bureau, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, cependant lui non plus ne pourra pas récupérer sa voiture tout de suite...Puisqu'il va être chez toi pendant trois semaines, autant dire qu'il ne reprendra le volant que dans un mois !

-Kate...

-Oui, Gibbs ?

-Dis-moi...Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais...puisque je ne serai pas là pendant une semaine, serait-il possible...de...de faire en sorte d'avoir un contact autre que téléphonique avec le bureau ?

-Autre que téléphonique ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien, par informatique...Tu sais, l'autre jour, j'ai vu un machin au-dessus de l'écran d'ordinateur de Mac Gee, et il m'a dit que ça lui permettait de voir les gens avec lesquels il conversait par machine interposée...une "webchose" ou un truc du genre...

-Une webcam, ou webcaméra, Gibbs, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle...Et tu voudrais faire quoi au juste ?

-Euh...Je voudrais que depuis mon domicile, Dinozzo et moi nous puissions garder le contact avec vous et participer aux enquêtes avec vous comme si on était aussi sur le terrain... Quand on part enquêter quelque part, Mac Gee embarque toujours un portable, non ?

-Si je te suis bien, Gibbs, tu voudrais qu'on installe un ordinateur portable équipé d'une webcam chez toi, comme ça Dinozzo et toi vous pourriez nous...suivre, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, Kate...Enfin, si c'est techniquement possible...Tu pourrais demander à Mac Gee ou à Abby de voir si c'est faisable ?

-Bien sûr."

Tout en discutant, les deux agents du NCIS étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la chambre de Tony, lequel portait encore la chemise de nuit standard de l'hôpital.

"Salut Tony ! Comment ça va ? lui lança Kate

-Bonjour Katie, Gibbs...répondit l'Italien avec un petit signe de tête. "Je me sens mieux, merci, mais..." - il regarda sa tenue - " je viens de prendre une douche et comme je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange, j'ai bien peur de devoir sortir d'ici comme ça, parce que les fringues que je portais hier sont quelque peu poussiéreuses...

-Dans ce cas tu seras content d'avoir ça ! lui dit Gibbs en lui présentant un sac à dos. "Avant de venir ici, nous avons fait un crochet par le bureau pour voir si tu avais des affaires de rechange dans ton casier...

-J'ai toujours des vêtements propres dans mon casier, patron...C'est l'une des premières règles que j'ai apprises en entrant à l'Académie de Police...

-C'est ce que j'ai pu constater par moi-même. Allez, habille-toi !

-Oh merci patron ! Tu me sauves la mise là ! C'est vrai, quoi, de quoi j'aurais eu l'air si j'avais dû sortir d'ici en chemise de nuit ?"

Quelques instants plus tard, Tony prenait place dans la voiture de Kate, pendant que les agents du FBI, qui les avaient accompagnés, redémarraient. Gibbs expliqua à son agent pourquoi ils étaient ainsi "escortés", et les yeux de l'Italien s'écarquillèrent d'effroi:

"C'est pas vrai, Gibbs ! Tu es en train de me dire que cette bombe qui a failli tous nous tuer avant-hier était signée Ari ?

-En effet, Tony...Abby a trouvé une de ses empreintes sur les débris...et Ducky a remis les...restes des deux malheureuses victimes aux familles...Nous les avons croisées ce matin au bureau en passant prendre tes affaires..." Gibbs sentit soudain une boule se former au creux de son estomac. _"Perdre les personnes auxquelles on tient le plus, c'est comme si on vous arrachait le coeur de la poitrine...Je sais parfaitement ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ces cas-là pour l'avoir expérimenté moi-même...et j''espère bien que ça ne m'arrivera plus". _Il reprit: " En parlant de prendre tes affaires, Tony, nous allons passer chez toi, mais avant, nous devons repasser au bureau: il faut que j'officialise ma demande de congés et en même temps nous en profiterons pour déposer les papiers relatifs à ton arrêt maladie...

-Entendu, Gibbs. Je me sens encore un peu fatigué, mais je pense que je devrais pouvoir tenir le coup...

-Si tu ne te sens pas bien pendant qu'on sera au bureau, j'espère que tu iras t'allonger !

-Mais oui, Gibbs, t'en fais pas...ça ira, je te dis...

-Je l'espère...parce que tu as encore l'air bien pâle..."

Kate, qui conduisait, n'avait rien perdu des paroles échangées entre ses deux collègues. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et espérait sincèrement que les deux hommes finiraient un jour par prendre conscience de ce "quelque chose"..._"Ils s'aiment et ils ne le voient même pas...Abby avait raison...Ces deux-là ne vont pas y arriver tous seuls si on ne leur donne pas un coup de main ! Et comme on est fin avril, ça va, on a de la marge avec Abby: nous avons parié vingt dollars avec Ducky et Mac Gee que Gibbs et Dinozzo cesseraient de se disputer avant la fin de l'année - parce qu'ils parviendraient ENFIN à identifier la cause de leurs chamailleries - et j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour avoir raison !" _

"Tony ! Comment ça va ?", s'écria Mac Gee en voyant ses trois collègues sortir de l'ascenseur. "Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux !

-Oui, merci le bleu...

-Nous sommes juste là le temps de déposer les papiers de Dinozzo pour son arrêt maladie, intervint Gibbs. Je vais voir le directeur Morrow, et toi, Tony, tu vas t'allonger !

-Gibbs ! Mais ça va, je me sens bien ! Je...Je peux quand même descendre dire bonjour à Abby et à Ducky quand même ! Non ?

-D'accord Dinozzo...mais tu te fais accompagner par quelqu'un ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu aies un malaise dans les couloirs ! Mac Gee, vous pouvez l'accompagner ? Et, euh...au fait...Kate, tu pourrais lui demander pour l'informatique ?

-Bien...bien sûr, patron...répondit Mac Gee.

"Tony ! C'est pas vrai ! Mon Tony, tu es revenu !" hurla presque la laborantine en le serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer. "Oh Tony, si tu savais le sang d'encre que je me suis fait ! Je t'imaginais avec des tubes partout, entre la vie et la mort, dans le coma, je...

-Du calme, Abby, du calme ! Je suis juste passé dire bonjour, après je repars chez moi prendre des affaires puis je m'installe chez Gibbs ! T'es au courant je crois ? Et... Tu pourrais me serrer moins fort s'il te plaît ? J'ai eu des problèmes respiratoires, je te rappelle !

-Oh mon Dieu, quelle idiote je fais ! Oh, excuse-moi, Tony, excuse-moi...ça...ça va ?

-Oui, Abby ça va...j'ai juste besoin de m'allonger un peu...

-Bien sûr Tony...J'ai un futon dans le coin là-bas.

-Merci Abby, sois bénie...

-Eh, dis donc toi, qui es-tu pour me dire des horreurs pareilles ? Mon exorciste ?

-Bon, ben sois maudite alors...

-Ah là je préfère...

-Euh...Abby ?

-Oui ?

-T'aurais pas un oreiller ?

-Oh, bien sûr ! Je vais te chercher Potie !

-Potie ?

-Oui, Potie, mon hippopotame ! Je m'en sers comme oreiller ! Tu verras, il est très doux, et très confortable aussi !"

La jeune femme revint avec une sympathique peluche. Tony la plaça sous sa tête...et "Potie" émit un bruit pour le moins incongru...Abby se hâta d'ajouter:

"Et...très péteur également !

-Merci Abby...Heureusement que je ne vais pas rester toute la journée ici...

-Euh...Abby, puisque tu es là", dit Mac Gee, "je pourrais peut-être remonter...Tony, je peux te laisser ? Kate m'a dit qu'elle voulait me demander quelque chose pour quand vous serez chez Gibbs...

-Bien sûr le bleu, si tu vois Gibbs ou Kate, tu pourras leur dire que je suis au labo de ma gothique préférée ? demande Tony en tournant la tête, ce qui fit réagir la peluche...

-Ok Tony. A plus tard", répondit Mac Gee en réprimant un fou rire.

Tony ferma les yeux, pendant qu'Abby retournait à ses occupations. Elle jeta un oeil à l'Italien et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. _"J'espère que Gibbs le trouvera mignon aussi ! Moi à sa place, si j'avais un beau gosse comme Dinozzo chez moi, je n'attendrais pas vingt-quatre heures pour le faire dormir dans mon lit ! Et peut-être pas que dormir d'ailleurs..." _Elle rigola doucement. _"Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini de penser à des choses pareilles, Abby Sciuto ! Quoique...c'est la nature après tout ! Mais j'espère quand même que Gibbs et Tony finiront par partager la même couche..."_

La jeune femme en était là de ses pensées, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs et Kate entrèrent dans le laboratoire:

-Bonjour, Abby, Mac Gee nous a dit que Dinozzo était avec toi, lui demanda Kate.

-Euh...oui, en effet, il est là-bas en train de se reposer...

-De se reposer ? l'interrogea Gibbs. Ici, dans ton labo ?"

En entendant la voix de son patron, Tony avait rouvert les yeux, et en tournant la tête, il fit de nouveau "pétarader" Potie, au moment même où Gibbs s'approchait de lui:

"C'est pas moi c'est Potie ! La peluche, Gibbs, c'est la peluche qui vient de faire du bruit...

-Si tu le dis, Tony...J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ici, donc maintenant on s'en va, il faut qu'on repasse chez toi avant de pouvoir aller nous enfermer chez moi...

-Ok boss, je me lève...souffla l'Italien, soulagé de ne plus se "reposer" avec Potie...

* * *

12.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je reviendrais chez toi, patron !" s'exclama Tony en sortant de la voiture. "Et sous bonne escorte en plus !"

-Que veux-tu Dinozzo, répondit Gibbs, tant qu'Ari sera dans la nature, on ne pourra pas aller et venir librement ! Kate ! Tu m'aides à décharger le coffre s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr Gibbs, fit la jeune femme.

-Attendez ! Je peux vous aider aussi !" intervint l'Italien. "Je suis tout de même capable de porter mon sac de voyage !

-Oh mais ça je n'en doute pas Tony !" lui lança Gibbs. "Je parlais juste de la moitié de ton appartement que tu as absolument voulu nous faire embarquer !

-Comment ça la moitié de mon appart ! J'ai simplement voulu prendre mon lecteur DVD, mes films préférés et ceux que je n'avais jamais vus, mon ordinateur portable, et pour toi c'est comme si j'avais embarqué ma maison sur le dos comme les escargots ?

-Tu oublies ta garde-robe, Tony ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre tes costumes ! Heureusement qu'une voiture du FBI était avec nous, sinon je ne sais pas où nous aurions casées tes fringues !

-Les costumes c'est pour dans trois semaines, quand je recommencerai le boulot ! J'imagine que la veille de la reprise, je serai encore chez toi donc j'ai prévu le coup ! Et puis si j'ai emmené autant d'affaires, c'est tout simplement parce que j'apprécie de porter une tenue différente tous les jours ! De toute façon, tu as une machine à laver, non ?

-Oui, Dinozzo, et aussi un fer et une table à repasser ! Dont tu te serviras j'espère ! Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je dois seulement veiller sur toi d'un point de vue strictement médical, compris ?

-Reçu cinq sur cinq, patron ! Mac Gee ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

L'intéressé se trouvait sur le trottoir en face de la maison, encadré par deux agents du FBI:

"Salut Tony ! Gibbs m'a demandé de vous fournir le moyen de rester en contact avec nous autrement que par téléphone et donc me voilà ! Seulement..." Il désigna les deux hommes qui étaient avec lui: "...ces messieurs n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer, alors que je leur ai montré ma plaque !

-Simple précaution, Mac Gee" répondit Gibbs. Pour le FBI, le seul agent du NCIS qui est sensé veiller sur moi est Kate.

-Oh dans ce cas...

-Vous avez pu réaliser ce que je vous ai demandé ?

-Oui, patron...Kate m'avait dit que vous vouliez un ordinateur portable équipé d'une webcam, afin que vous puissiez garder le contact avec nous...

-Exactement, Mac Gee. Et ?

-Et ben alors j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma voiture."

Toutes les personnes présentes rentrèrent dans la maison de Gibbs, à l'exception des deux agents du FBI qui étaient chargés de surveiller les alentours. Tony, aidé de Kate et de leur chef, monta toutes ses affaires à l'étage et commença à s'installer pendant que ses deux collègues repartaient au rez-de-chaussée. Le FBI examinait à nouveau la maison, et Kate expliqua alors à Gibbs comment elle s'était organisée avec les autres agents pour la surveillance:

-Il y aura toujours un agent en permanence avec toi et Tony pendant la journée, Gibbs. Ce sera soit moi, soit quelqu'un du FBI. La nuit, il y aura deux personnes avec vous qui veilleront à tour de rôle. Par conséquent, je serai avec vous soit la journée, soit la nuit, en alternance avec trois autres agents du FBI. Et pour surveiller les environs de ton domicile, il y aura deux équipes de deux agents qui se relaieront pour rester en permanence devant chez toi. De cette façon, vous aurez toujours quelqu'un avec vous, et ton domicile ne restera jamais non plus sans surveillance. Tu as des questions ?

-Non, Kate, c'est très bien. Seulement...

-Seulement quoi, Gibbs ?

-Je sais bien que je devrai limiter au maximum mes déplacements, mais il faudra bien que j'aille nous ravitailler à un moment ou à un autre. Et Dinozzo ne devra pas rester seul quand je reprendrai le boulot !

-Gibbs, apparemment tu ne connais rien du programme de protection des témoins...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Cela veut dire que lorsqu'une personne est protégée par le FBI comme toi en ce moment, tout ce qui a trait à la vie courante est assuré par des agents spécialement désignés pour cela ! Donc, quand tu devras acheter de la nourriture, ou déposer un vêtement à la teinturerie par exemple, il te suffira de le dire à l'agent qui sera avec toi à ce moment-là !

-Donc à toi ou à la personne du FBI.

-C'est ça Gibbs !Le but de la manoeuvre étant de vous éviter de bouger au maximum !

-Autrement dit, Tony et moi allons nous retrouver enfermés pendant trois semaines...sauf que moi je n'ai posé qu'une seule semaine de congés !

-Gibbs... Je viens de t'expliquer comment nous nous étions organisés pour assurer votre protection, donc ne t'en fais pas. Le jour où tu reprendras le boulot, tu seras accompagné tous les jours au bureau, pendant que Dinozzo restera toujours sous surveillance !

-Euh...Patron ! l'appela Mac Gee. "J'ai fini d'installer le matériel ! Vous voulez bien venir, que je vous explique comment ça marche ?"

Devant la mine dubitative de l'ancien Marine, le jeune homme crut bon d'ajouter:

"Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur ! C'est très simple à utiliser ! Et avec Abby on a fait en sorte que tout soit sécurisé !

-Pour ça je vous fais confiance Mac Gee, mais je vous signale que je ne serai pas le seul à devoir me servir de cet appareil ! Dinozzo ! cria Gibbs en se mettant devant l'escalier. "Dinozzo ! Tu as fini de ranger tes affaires ?

-Oui patron ! J'arrive ! répondit Tony en descendant les marches. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Va voir Mac Gee, il a quelque chose à te montrer. C'est un ordinateur qui nous permettra de garder le contact avec l'extérieur...

-Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas regarder aussi patron ? Je te rappelle que je serai en convalescence pendant les trois prochaines semaines !" Devant le regard noir de Gibbs, Tony préféra ne pas insister. Il fila docilement vers Mac Gee qui entreprit alors de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du matériel informatique.

Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes étaient devant l'ordinateur, Gibbs partit dans la cuisine avec Kate, non sans avoir au préalable demandé à ses agents s'ils voulaient du café. En sortant de chez Tony ils avaient déjeuné en ville, et comme personne n'avait pris de dessert, Gibbs n'avait pu du coup se commander sa boisson favorite. Il prépara donc une cafetière pour tout le monde et fit chauffer une tasse d'eau au micro-onde pour Tony. En effet, l'Italien ne pouvait plus consommer de café jusqu'à la fin de son traitement, aussi ce dernier avait-il rapporté de chez lui sa boîte de thé et son paquet de cacao.

La cafetière était presque remplie, mais Gibbs n'avait pas bougé pour sortir des tasses, plongé dans ses pensées. Kate, qui l'observait, ne put s'empêcher de songer que son chef semblait contrarié par quelque chose. Son expérience de profiler lui soufflait qu'il lui avait menti ce matin dans la voiture, lorsqu'ils étaient allés récupérer Dinozzo à Béthesda.

_"Gibbs se fait du souci à cause d'Ari, bien sûr, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas que cela...Je revois encore sa réaction lorsque je lui ai dit que Tony allait venir "habiter" chez lui...Terme qu'il avait d'ailleurs employé le premier, avant de se reprendre en disant que Dinozzo allait "s'installer temporairment" chez lui ! Il appréhende le fait de devoir passer autant de temps avec Tony sous le même toit...Gibbs...craindrais-tu de ne pas savoir te tenir et de lui sauter dessus ?"_ Tout à ses pensées, Kate avait souri, mais l'ancien Marine l'avait vue:

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire, Kate ?

-Rien du tout, Gibbs...J'allais justement te demander où tu rangeais tes tasses car, vois-tu, le café est prêt !

-Oh...Effectivement...Tu trouveras ce qu'il faut derrière toi, Kate

-Dis-moi, Gibbs, je vais repartir tout à l'heure avec Mac Gee par conséquent, ce sont deux agents du FBI qui passeront la nuit ici.

-D'accord.

-Autre chose...Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma mission, mais...tu sais comment tu vas occuper ta semaine de congés avec Dinozzo ?

-Je...Eh bien Tony va se reposer et suivre son traitement, quant à moi je crois que je vais essayer de me changer les idées en m'occupant de mon bâteau...

-Donc tu vas laisser Dinozzo tout seul dans la maison pendant que toi tu seras en train de bricoler au sous-sol ? Je croyais que tu devais assurer une "surveillance médicale" !

-Mais non, Kate, je ne vais pas laisser Tony seul, il pourra venir voir mon bâteau et qui sait...peut-être que je lui apprendrai à faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts !

-On parle de moi patron ? demanda l'Italien qui venait justement d'apparaître à l'entrée de la cuisine avec Mac Gee. "J'ai cru entendre que tu voulais que j'occupe mes mains, c'est ça ? Oh mais je te rassure tout de suite, j'ai déjà prévu ce qu'il faut: mon ordinateur portable et deux jeux que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de tester !

-Gibbs parlait de choses un peu plus...manuelles, Tony...répondit Kate. Il pensait t'initier...au travail du bois...

-Du bois, patron ? dit l'Italien surpris. Je sais bien que tu as ton fameux bâteau enfermé dans ton sous-sol, mais...tu voudrais profiter de ma présence chez toi pour que je t'aide à le terminer, c'est ça ?

-Non, Tony, répondit l'ancien Marine en riant. Avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais en train de dire à Kate comment je pensais occuper ma semaine de congés. Je lui ai parlé de mon bâteau et elle a cru que je n'allais pas garder un oeil sur toi alors que je m'y étais engagé auprès de ton médecin !

-Oh...Katie, tu devrais pourtant savoir depuis le temps que lorsque Gibbs s'engage à faire quelque chose, il le fait ! S'il a promis à Brad qu'il allait s'occuper de moi, tu peux être certaine que c'est ce qu'il fera ! Et si prendre soin de ma personne signifie pour lui me faire faire connaissance avec son bâteau, et bien ma foi, pourquoi pas ! Aïeuh !"

La main de Gibbs avait à nouveau sévi et son propriétaire reprit:

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'approcher de mon bâteau, tu te trompes lourdement ! J'essaierai effectivement de m'en occuper un peu pendant la semaine, mais s'il faut vraiment que je reste à tes côtés dans la maison, eh bien tant pis !

-Trop aimable patron !"


	5. Chapitres 13 à 15

13.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Tony était sorti de l'hôpital. L'Italien était un peu fatigué à cause de son traitement, mais il reprenait tout doucement des forces et des couleurs. La surveillance dont il faisait l'objet avec Gibbs se passait bien, ils avaient même sympathisé avec les agents du FBI qui venaient passer la nuit chez eux en alternance avec Kate. Tony repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa collègue quelques heures auparavant vers la fin de l'après-midi, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

_flash-back_

_C'était à nouveau au tour de Kate de passer la journée auprès de ses collègues. La jeune femme leur avait fait part des dernières informations dont l'équipe disposait concernant Ari Aswari: d'après le FBI, il préparait un gros coup, mais les informateurs avaient apparemment des difficultés à obtenir des renseignements. L'enquête avançait donc très lentement, au grand dam de Gibbs, qui aurait aimé en terminer au plus vite avec le terroriste. Après cette discussion, l'ancien Marine avait laissé ses deux collègues - avec l'accord de Tony - pour repartir s'occuper de son bâteau, et Kate profita de l'occasion pour tenter de parler à coeur ouvert avec l'Italien:_

_-Dis-moi, Tony, cela fait maintenant deux jours et deux nuits que tu es chez Gibbs, et je voudrais savoir...ça se passe bien entre vous ?_

_-Oh...Oui, Kate...Nous avons même sympathisé avec les gars du FBI, ils font leur possible pour ne pas trop nous déranger..._

_-Non, Tony, je voulais savoir comment ça se passait...entre toi et Gibbs..._

_-Oh...Eh bien, il n'y a rien de spécial à en dire... On prend nos repas ensemble, enfin disons pour être plus précis que je reste avec Gibbs quand il mange, parce que moi..._

_-Tu ne manges pas Tony ?_

_-Si...Enfin...quand je ne me sens pas barbouillé...Mon traitement m'a quelque peu détraqué au niveau digestif, parfois je suis écoeuré par certaines odeurs qui auparavant m'auraient plutôt donné faim...Mais je fais un effort, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...L'autre jour, quand Gibbs a dit qu'il allait veiller sur moi, ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air ! Je t'assure, Kate, il reste avec moi tant que je n'ai pas mangé au moins la moitié de mon assiette, comme si j'étais un gamin de cinq ans !_

_-C'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, Tony...Tu es passé par une belle porte tu sais...Réchapper de l'Ypestis, c'était pas gagné...pas plus que d'éviter de se faire tuer par une bombe ou un cinglé comme Jeffrey White...Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu me prendre dans les oreilles quand je te filais avec Gibbs ! "Dinozzo ne le laisse pas te manipuler...ne le laisse pas prendre trop d'initiatives...ne sois pas trop proche de lui..."_

_-Trop...proche ? Kate, je n'ai jamais cherché à être "proche" de White comme tu dis ! C'était lui qui se collait à moi !_

_-Bien sûr, Tony, mais si tu savais la crise qu'il a piquée quand nous avons perdu ton signal ! Et la colère qui l'animait quand il a foncé sur la voiture pour t'en faire sortir !_

_-La...colère ? J'ai abattu White parce qu'il s'apprêtait à m'égorger, et je l'avais à peine fait que la portière s'est ouverte ! Et là j'ai aperçu Gibbs qui était soulagé, Kate, et pas en rogne, tu peux me croire ! J'étais peut-être secoué, mais je me rappelle très bien de ce qui s'est passé ! D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je me suis toujours demandé..._

_-Quoi donc Tony ?_

_-Eh bien, je me fais peut-être des idées, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que s'il avait voulu, il m'aurait...pris dans ses bras ! Tu sais, comme quelqu'un qui se réjouit d'un événement heureux, le genre de truc que tu fais spontanément...Sauf que Gibbs est tout sauf spontané !_

_-Qui te dit que Gibbs n'est pas quelqu'un de spontané ?_

_-Mais parce qu'il se contrôle toujours ! C'est un Marine, Kate ! Et les militaires n'écoutent jamais leurs émotions !_

_-Tu crois ? Tu es vraiment sûr que si Gibbs ne t'a pas pris dans ses bras ce jour-là, c'est parce qu'il s'était retenu de le faire ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Tony, quand c'est arrivé j'étais présente aussi, et pour ma part j'ai eu l'impression que Gibbs t'aurait volontiers aidé à sortir de la voiture s'il n'y avait eu que vous deux..."_

_Fin du flash-back_

Tony était resté sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes, et comme l'équipe de nuit venait d'arriver, Kate en avait profité pour se sauver, laissant l'Italien à ses réflexions...

_"Gibbs qui m'aurait pris dans ses bras s'il n'y avait eu que nous deux ! Non mais tu délires Kate ! Pourtant...quand je revois son regard...Stop Dinozzo ! Arrête de te faire des films ! Pour Gibbs tu es l'un de ses agents et rien de plus ! Alors cesse d'imaginer n'importe quoi et d'interprèter les choses !"_

La sonnerie du micro-ondes mit fin aux pensées de l'Italien. Il prit sa tasse de lait, ajouta du cacao, puis sortit du placard une seconde tasse qu'il alla remplir de café. Gibbs était redescendu au sous-sol après le dîner, et Tony lui avait demandé s'il boirait quelque chose, question à laquelle l'ancien Marine avait répondu par l'affirmative. Tony saisit les deux tasses, puis, après en avoir informé ses "surveillants nocturnes ", partit rejoindre Gibbs au sous-sol

"Dinozzo reste où tu es ! Il y a plein de sciure de bois par terre, tu veux refaire une autre crise respiratoire ?, lui cria son chef en le voyant descendre les escaliers.

-Euh, non, boss, mais...

-Tu bougeras quand je te le dirai ! Vu ?

-D'accord..."

Tony vit alors Gibbs se diriger vers un coin de la pièce et en revenir avec un balai. L'ancien Marine portait un jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt blanc, mais l'on pouvait deviner les muscles sous le tissu, et l'Italien sentit sa pomme d'Adam monter puis redescendre, signe que ce qu'il voyait ne le laissait pas indifférent... _"Oh non Tony reprends-toi ! Bon d'accord, ton chef est séduisant au possible, mais il ne faut pas penser à lui comme ça !"_

Ce que l'Italien ignorait, c'était que de son côté, Gibbs non plus n'était pas indifférent à la charmante vision que lui offrait son subordonné: Tony portait un pyjama bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette, et l'ancien Marine s'obligea à regarder le sol qu'il était en train de balayer. _"Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je trouverais Dinozzo très sexy en pyjama ! Oui bon, sois honnête Jethro, ce qui t'émoustillle, ce ne sont pas les vêtements, mais ce qu'il y a dessous ! Et tu sais parfaitement ce que cache sa tenue, pour ça tu peux dire un grand merci à l'iguane de Guantanamo...Stooooop, ça suffit !" _

"Tony, c'est bon maintenant ! Tu peux descendre me rejoindre !

-D'accord patron ! Euh...Je suppose que je suis la ligne droite qui relie les escaliers à ton bâteau ?

-Non, Dinozzo, j'ai dégagé un chemin pour toi uniquement pour que tu ailles marcher là où il y a plein de sciure par terre ! A ton avis ?

-Gibbs...C'était de l'humour !

-Bien sûr, Tony, j'avais compris...

-Tiens, ton café...

-Merci..."

Les deux hommes étaient face au bâteau et se regardaient tout en buvant le contenu de leurs tasses. L'Italien reprit la parole:

"Alors le voilà ton fameux bâteau...Depuis le temps que j'essayais d'imaginer à quoi il pouvait ressembler...Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles dessus ?

-Laisse-moi voir...Je l'ai commencé...quelques semaines après ton arrivée au NCIS, je crois...

-Quoi ! Ça fait presque deux ans et demi que tu es dessus ! Deux ans et demi...

-Oui, Tony...Tu travailles au NCIS depuis plus de deux ans maintenant...Serait-ce le signe que tu commences à te stabiliser ?

-Je...Peut-être...C'est vrai qu'avant, je ne restais jamais plus de deux années consécutives au même endroit...

-Pourtant tu as travaillé cinq ans à Baltimore...C'est seulement après que tu as commencé à "voyager"...

-Oui...Après l'académie de police, j'ai été affecté à la brigade criminelle de Baltimore...J'y suis effectivement resté tout ce temps...et puis...

-Il y eu un événement qui t'a poussé à partir et à bouger depuis.

-Oui...Mais je...ça t'ennuirait si on changeait de sujet ?

-Non, bien sûr, Tony... Alors comme ça, tu ne savais pas à quoi pouvait bien ressembler mon bâteau !

-Non ! Mais je suis très étonné qu'il ne soit pas encore achevé ! Tu as pourtant l'air de t'y connaître, alors comment se fait-il que tu sois encore dessus ?

-Eh bien, à vrai dire... Ce n'est pas le premier bâteau que je construis.

-Oh ! Tu veux rire !

-C'est la vérité, Tony ! Cet ouvrage est mon troisième !

-Le troisième ? Mais qu'as-tu fait des deux précédents alors ?

-Je les ai détruits.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...Tu vas trouver ça étrange de ma part, mais à chaque fois que je me suis lancé dans la fabrication d'un bâteau, c'est parce que j'étais...amoureux.

-Amoureux ! Euh...Tu peux m'expliquer le rapport ?

-Eh bien...J'ai toujours été attiré par le monde de la mer, la navigation, c'est d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que je suis entré chez les Marines...Et je m'étais toujours dit que j'aimerais bien avoir mon bâteau, fabriqué de mes propres mains, pour emmener ma famille en balade...Ma première femme s'appelait Shannon, et c'est pour elle que j'ai appris à travailler le bois...

- Mais tu as divorcé...

- Oui...

- Et donc tu as détruit ce premier bâteau.

- Exactement. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai rencontré Diana, ma deuxième femme. Or, curieusement, je n'avais pas envie de me relancer là-dedans, et j'ai fini par divorcer. De toute façon, avec le tour qu'elle m'avait fait...

- Oui, Ducky me l'avait raconté: elle s'était barrée après avoir vidé ton compte !

- Tout à fait...Mais ça n'a pas empêché Tobias Fornell de l'épouser à son tour...Je l'avais pourtant mis en garde !

-Et elle lui a fait le même coup !

-En effet. Puis j'ai rencontré Mélanie, et là pareil, pas envie non plus de refaire un bâteau. Enfin, Jane Sheppard est apparue dans ma vie, et je me suis relancé dans mes "travaux manuels"... Mais nous étions trop pris chacun par notre travail, et cela a fini par nuire à notre relation...

-Alors tu as également détruit ce bâteau.

-Oui.

-Donc l'ouvrage actuel...c'est parce que tu es de nouveau amoureux...non ?

-Si on veut...

-Attends Gibbs ! Tu viens de me dire qu'à chaque fois que tu as contruit un bâteau c'est parce que tu étais amoureux et cette fois tu prétends que ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel Tony. J'ai simplement dit que j'avais commencé la construction de ce bâteau quelques semaines après ton recrutement, c'est tout !

-Donc ça veut dire que tu as rencontré quelqu'un peu de temps après mon arrivée, et que depuis tu es amoureux de cette personne !

-Je crois que je t'en ai trop dit, Dinozzo !

-Oh arrête Gibbs ! Je suis sûr que tu en pinces pour quelqu'un ! Mais j'y pense...Cette femme rousse que j'ai déjà aperçue à plusieurs reprises...ça ne serait pas elle par hasard, ton nouvel amour ?

-Tony !

-Quoi ! Tu peux bien me le dire, je te promets que ça restera entre nous ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens...fit l'Italien en levant sa main droite.

-Tony..."

Gibbs se mit à sourire, la situation devenait cocasse: la conversation avait débuté sur son bâteau et voilà que maintenant il en était à discuter de sa vie sentimentale avec l'un de ses agents, celui dont il était amoureux justement ! L'ancien Marine posa sa tasse sur l'établi près de lui et demanda à Tony:

"Dis-moi, Dinozzo, ça te dirait d'apprendre à travailler le bois ?

-Euh...Je le savais ! Je le savais que tu allais profiter de ma présence chez toi pour me faire bosser sur ton bâteau ! Je l'avais dit ! répondit l'Italien en riant.

-Alors ? Tu veux essayer ou pas ?

-Pourquoi pas..."

Tony posa sa tasse à côté de celle de Gibbs et celui-ci reprit l'outil qu'il était en train d'utiliser lorsque l'Italien était venu le rejoindre. Il montra à son agent comment tenir l'objet puis se plaça derrière lui afin de le guider dans ses mouvements. Tony sentit un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête lorsque Gibbs posa ses mains sur les siennes pendant que son corps frôlait celui de l'Italien. Quelques minutes, qui semblèrent interminables pour ce dernier, passèrent ainsi, quand Tony demanda:

"Au fait, patron...Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais...Quand tu es venu me voir dans la zone de quarantaine et que tu m'as dit que j'allais vivre, je...Je suis heureux de t'avoir vu ce jour-là à mon chevet..." L'Italien se sentit rougir. _"Oh mon Dieu ! Heureusement que Gibbs est derrière moi, sinon bonjour la honte ! Je suis en train de piquer un fard comme un ado à son premier flirt ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Pourquoi je lui reparle de ma maladie ?"_

Gibbs crut que ses oreilles lui jouaient un tour: Tony était en train de lui dire qu'il était...heureux, oui c'est ça, de l'avoir vu près de lui alors qu'il était au plus mal à cause de l'Ypestis ! A l'évocation de ce souvenir désagréable, l'ancien Marine resserra instinctivement ses mains sur celles de l'Italien, et il rapprocha son corps un peu plus près de celui de Tony...Ce dernier, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose, crut bon d'interrompre son "apprentissage":

"Euh...Gibbs...On ne ferait pas une pause là ? Je n'ai pas fini mon chocolat, et je crois que toi il te reste encore du café...Gibbs ?

-Oh...Bien sûr, Tony...", répondit l'ancien Marine en relâchant son étreinte.

L'Italien se retourna tout doucement et se retrouva de nouveau face à son chef, qui lui dit tout en évitant son regard:

"Tony, je... Tu sais, pour ce que tu viens de dire à propos de l'Ypestis...Je suis venu te voir parce que c'était mon rôle d'être là, mais je...Comment dire...J'étais là aussi parce que tu...tu comptes pour moi...

-Gibbs...Je..." L'Italien posa ses mains sur les bras de l'ancien Marine, et ce dernier, surpris par l'attouchement, regarda alors son agent dans les yeux:

"Tony..." Gibbs sentit son pouls s'emballer, la "chose indéfinissable" qu'il avait perçue à l'hôpital deux jours auparavant était en train de refaire son apparition, mais cette fois cela semblait...différent...

"Gibbs..." L'Italien avait la bouche sèche, ses mains devenaient moites, et en cet instant précis il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, poser ses lèvres sur celles de son chef...Et c'est ce qu'il fit...

L'ancien Marine crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque: l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de l'embrasser ! Mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir, les lèvres de Tony avaient déjà quitté les siennes et l'Italien semblait prêt à se sauver, honteux et gêné par ce qu'il avait osé faire...Gibbs ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir: il enlaça Tony par la taille, le plaqua contre son bâteau et l'embrassa à son tour...

Le jeune agent ne savait plus où il était, ni qui il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et que celui-ci était en train de l'embrasser. Tony poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir, mais ce dernier n'eut pas l'effet escompté: au lieu de pousser Gibbs à continuer le baiser, celui-ci s'arrêta:

"Tony ! Tout va bien ? Je...

-Oui, Gibbs, ça va, je...je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! répondit l'Italien en reprenant les lèvres de l'ancien Marine.

-Oh Tony...Dire que je croyais...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

-Que c'était sans espoir...

-Et moi donc...

-Tony...Je...Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

-Moi non plus, Gibbs, moi non plus...Oh si tu savais, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire...

-Pareil pour moi Tony, mais il est tard...Alors je te propose une chose: on monte se coucher, et demain on se parlera...Pour l'instant, je ne veux qu'une chose: te serrer dans mes bras..."

* * *

14.

Tony ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se sentait reposé et surtout détendu, et il sourit en pensant à ce qui le rendait heureux en cet instant: il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Après leur premier baiser dans le sous-sol - _"Merci Monsieur Bâteau !"_ songea l'Italien, ils étaient allés se coucher, s'étaient longuement embrassés, puis avaient fini par s'endormir après s'être murmurés la fameuse phrase: _"Je t'aime..."_ Tony brûlait de se confier à Gibbs, mais celui-ci avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui avait dit:

"Demain, mon amour, demain nous aurons tout notre temps pour nous parler. Je sais que tu as plein de choses à me raconter, et moi pareil... Mais là, maintenant, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser et de m'endormir dans tes bras..."

Tony sourit tandis qu'il observait l'homme de ses rêves dormir paisiblement, pour une fois que c'était lui le premier réveillé ! Alors qu'il essayait de se dégager des bras de Gibbs pour se lever, ce dernier soupira puis ouvrit les yeux:

"Tony...Bonjour...

-Bonjour...Jethro, euh...Gibbs.

-Tu peux m'appeler Jethro si tu veux...ou Leroy...

-Que dirais-tu de...Jay ?

-Jay ? D'accord...Gibbs ça sonne trop "boulot" et Jethro...

-...ça sonne trop "Ducky".

-Exactement.

-J'allais me lever quand tu t'es réveillé...

-Pour une fois que tu es le premier à ouvrir les yeux...

-C'était justement ce que j'étais en train de me dire ! J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois encore au lit à cette heure !

-Et quelle heure est-il au fait ?

-Huit heures trente ! Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es jamais réveillé aussi tard !

-En effet ! Bon, eh bien puisque nous ne dormons plus, que dirais-tu si on allait prendre un bon petit déjeuner et une douche ?

-Ou l'inverse...fit Tony en rougissant. Après tout, tu m'as déjà vu en tenue d'Adam à Guantanamo, non ?

-C'est vrai... Mais j'aimerais qu'on ne brûle pas les étapes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Oui, bien sûr, Jay...Je disais ça pour plaisanter, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas encore prêt à ... et moi non plus d'ailleurs...Bon, je file sous la douche !

-Et moi je descends préparer le p'tit déj !"

Les deux hommes quittèrent alors la chambre. Tony se dirigea vers la salle de bains, tandis que Gibbs partait s'affairer dans la cuisine. Kate avait raison, les fédéraux s'y entendaient pour les choses de la vie courante: pour ses courses, l'ancien Marine avait fait une liste à l'agent chargé de le protéger à ce moment-là. Celui-ci avait alors téléphoné à ses collègues pour leur donner le nom des produits, les courses avaient été faites et réglées par le FBI avec un compte spécial "frais de service", et Gibbs remboursait l'agence fédérale grâce à l'autorisation de prélèvement qu'il avait signée dès le premier jour de la surveillance. Ainsi, les transactions effectuées par les personnes placées sous protection étaient indétectables pour qui aurait voulu tracer leurs dépenses.

Gibbs fit griller quelques toasts, pressa des oranges, mit une demi-cafetière en route et remplit une tasse d'eau qu'il mit dans le micro-onde. Il se sentait détendu et heureux, et il ne se rappelait pas s'être senti aussi bien depuis...Shannon...et Kelly...Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Jen Sheppard, il avait sincèrement cru que l'amour était vraiment revenu dans sa vie. Mais leur travail au NCIS et le fait que Gibbs soit le supérieur de Jen avaient fini par avoir raison de leur relation, laquelle avait toujours été plus ou moins chaotique. Et pour ne plus revivre une histoire comme celle qu'il avait connue avec Jane, il s'était raccroché à sa règle numéro douze: "Ne pas sortir avec un collègue"...

Constatant que le petit déjeuner était quasiment prêt et n'attendait plus que Tony pour être savouré, l'ancien Marine décida de retourner à l'étage pour aller chercher son petit ami. _"Mon petit ami...Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour ces-mots-là sortiraient de ma bouche...Je suis amoureux d'un homme...Je me suis marié trois fois, j'ai eu des relations plus ou moins sérieuses, dont une au boulot, et à chaque fois ça s'est mal terminé...Il faut croire que je n'étais pas fait pour être avec une femme ! Et voilà qu'un beau jour, un Italien avec un sourire - et une silhouette - à se damner débarque au NCIS, il est affecté dans mon équipe...Je sens qu'entre nous il y a quelque chose, mon intuition essaie de me mettre sur la voie mais je refuse de l'écouter...Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, et c'est quand je manque de le perdre - White, la femme fausse amnésique mais vraie poseuse de bombes, l'Ypestis - que je réalise que je tiens à lui et qu'il a pris une place importante dans ma vie...Oh, Tony...Tu sais que tu peux te vanter d'avoir réussi un tour de force, et même deux ? Celui de m'avoir fait renaître à la vie par ta présence et surtout ton amour, et...celui d'avoir malmené la règle douze !"_

Gibbs en était là de ses pensées alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de la salle de bains. Il entendait l'eau couler, Tony n'avait pas encore fini de prendre sa douche, il était même en train de chanter. Les portes de la cabine avaient beau être opaques, l'on pouvait tout de même deviner les courbes et les formes de la personne qui s'y trouvait. Et l'occupant actuel de la douche avait un corps...

"_Un corps de dieu grec ou romain !"_ songea Gibbs. _"Si seulement Tony savait que lorsque je l'ai vu nu à Guantanamo, il a fallu qu'après j'aille prendre une douche froide ! Autrement je n'aurai pas su fermer l'oeil de la nuit, et une certaine partie de mon anatomie n'aurait pas su trouver le repos non plus..."_ L'ancien Marine sourit tandis qu'il regardait avec tendresse l'homme qu'il aimait terminer ses ablutions matinales, quand soudain son sourire se figea. La "certaine partie de son anatomie" était en train de se manifester ! Gibbs se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il venait à peine d'admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme que déjà son corps réagissait en conséquence !

L'ancien Marine se félicita d'avoir eu la bonne idée de porter un long tee-shirt qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le vêtement était suffisamment ample pour cacher...son excitation...Il allait partir de la salle de bains lorsque Tony sortit de la douche une serviette nouée à la taille:

"Jay ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Je te croyais dans la cuisine !

-J'y étais, mais comme le petit déjeuner est pour ainsi dire prêt, je suis remonté pour voir si tu étais habillé...

-Et...ça fait longtemps que tu es dans la salle de bains ?

-Non, mentit Gibbs, je venais à peine d'arriver quand tu es sorti de la douche...

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es gêné ? Et je te trouve bien rouge aussi tout à coup !

-Il...il fait chaud dans la salle de bains...surtout que tu viens de faire couler de l'eau chaude...

-Ben oui ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais prendre une douche froide pour finir de me réveiller ?

-Non, non...Bon, tu te dépêches ?

-Oui Jay, mais avant..."

Tony saisit les bras de Gibbs et l'attira à lui si rapidement que ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il tenta de garder une certaine distance entre lui et l'Italien mais celui-ci l'avait déjà enlacé par la taille. L'agent du NCIS ferma les yeux, Tony allait fatalement sentir _quelque chose..._Et c'est ce qui se produisit:

"Jay...Euh...Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

-Tony...répondit l'ancien Marine en détournant les yeux. "Je...Quand tu te lèves le matin, il n'y pas des jours où...ça s'active ?

-Ben si, "le petit soldat au garde-à-vous" le matin au réveil, tous les mecs connaissent ça, c'est même un signe de bonne santé paraît-il ! Je suis donc rassuré sur ton état physique, mon cher, ton "petit Marine" à l'air en forme...Mais...

-Mais...

-Tu es sûr de t'être _effectivement_ réveillé ainsi ? Parce que ça n'arrive pas forcément tous les jours...Moi par exemple, en ce moment, avec mon traitement, mon "petit soldat" ne risque pas de quitter la caserne avant un certain temps ! Cependant, avec une stimulation appropriée...Il pourrait être tout à fait capable de mener une bataille...jusqu'à la victoire..." ajouta Tony avec un grand sourire.

-Dinozzo...

-Oui...Patron ?

-Je...C'est tout nouveau pour moi d'être avec un homme, alors...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je comprends parfaitement...Il t'a fallu du temps pour admettre tes sentiments, il est donc normal qu'il te faille également un moment pour accepter l'attirance physique que tu ressens pour moi...et toutes les réticences qui vont avec...

-Je n'ai aucune réticence à ton égard !

-Je ne parle pas de moi, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais tu appréhendes le côté physique, pour ne pas dire charnel, de notre relation...

-Oui...Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai...je redoute le jour où...ça arrivera entre nous...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ira à ton rythme...Moi aussi la première fois..." Tony s'interrompit et baissa les yeux, il avait tellement envie de parler à Gibbs qu'il avait fini par gaffer !

-La première fois ?" L'ancien Marine était sidéré. "Attends, tu veux dire qu'avant moi...il y a eu un autre homme dans ta vie ?

-Oui...Je...Je sais que tu voulais qu'on déjeune d'abord et qu'on discute ensuite, mais...Désolé de te l'apprendre ainsi...Oui, Jay, avant toi j'ai aimé un autre homme...

-Oh...Je...Eh bien, de toute façon nous avions convenu que nous parlerions sérieusement tous les deux, alors...

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Tony ! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je me doutais bien qu'avant moi tu avais très certainement dû tomber amoureux au moins une fois ! Moi-même je me suis bien marié trois fois ! Allez, fais pas cette tête, on va prendre notre petit-déjeuner, puis je passe sous la douche, et ensuite...eh bien, ensuite...on se parle. D'accord ?

-D'accord, Jay..."

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement. Tony se vêtit rapidement puis ils descendirent dans la cuisine.

* * *

15.

Le petit-déjeuner s'était déroulé calmement. Tony brûlait de parler, de lâcher enfin les mots et les émotions qui l'étreignaient depuis leur premier baiser. Il avait tenté deux ou trois fois d'amorcer la discussion, mais à chaque fois Gibbs avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui disant: "Encore un peu de patience mon amour..."

Jethro partit ensuite prendre sa douche pendant que Tony débarrassa la table. L'Italien se sentait dans un drôle d'état: il était à la fois serein et nerveux à l'idée de raconter à Gibbs son parcours, sa vie...Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, il avait peur de tout mélanger, de parler n'importe comment... Mais une toute petite voix lui soufflait de laisser son coeur s'exprimer...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs redescendit. Il prit Tony par la main et l'emmena dans le salon. Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement, lorsque le plus jeune fut pris d'un frisson.

"Tony, tu as froid ? s'inquièta l'ancien Marine.

-Pas vraiment... Brad m'avait dit que mon traitement pourrait détraquer quelque peu mon "thermostat interne". De temps en temps, je frissonne, mais rien de bien méchant, ça va passer...

-Je vais te chercher une couverture.

-C'est pas la peine, ça va passer ! Et puis on est au mois de mai, le beau temps est de retour !

-Pas tout à fait, Tony ! Les nuits sont encore fraîches, tu sais !" répondit Gibbs en se levant. L'Italien l'entendit monter puis redescendre les escaliers, et quand il revint, l'ancien Marine avait dans les bras une belle couverture bleue en patchwork.

-Gibbs ! J'ignorais que tu avais du linge de lit comme ça ! Tu as cette couverture depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis...quinze ans. C'est ma première femme qui l'avait faite, elle adorait le patchwork.

-Ta première femme...Shannon ?

-Oui", répondit Jethro en couvrant les épaules et les jambes de Tony. Gibbs se rassit et l'Italien se plaça perpendiculairement à son petit-ami. Il mit ses jambes sur celles de l'ancien Marine qui l'enlaça tendrement. "Maintenant, Tony, maintenant nous allons parler."

"Mon père et toi avez une chose en commun, Gibbs: tu t'es marié trois fois et lui aussi, idem pour les divorces. Afin que tu comprennes bien ce que j'ai à te dire, Jay, il faut que je te raconte d'abord la vie de mon paternel.

Mon père s'appelle Giacomo Dinozzo, troisième du nom. Il est issu d'une famille qui a fait fortune dans les couteaux suisses. Mon arrière-grand-père était un simple ouvrier qui a travaillé dur toute sa vie pour monter et faire tourner sa petite entreprise. A sa mort, ses fils ont repris l'affaire et l'ont transmise à leur tour à leurs enfants. Mais tous n'étaient pas des entrepreneurs. Ainsi, mon père a préféré faire des études de droit pour devenir avocat, mais comme le monde des affaires l'intéressait tout de même, il s'est donc spécialisé en droit fiscal ainsi qu'en droit commercial. L'un de ses frères et quelques-uns de leurs cousins ont fait pareil: les uns sont devenus avocats, les autres notaires. L'entreprise fondée par mon arrière-grand-père a prospéré au fil des générations au point d'être aujourd'hui...une multinationale !

Mais je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage sur la vie professionnelle de mon père, c'est surtout sa vie sentimentale qui est importante. Mon père s'est marié à une jeune femme de bonne famille, Anna-Maria, avec laquelle il a eu deux fils: Giovanni, et Paolo. Lorsque son second fils est né, mon père a accepté d'engager une nounou à la demande de sa femme. Cette nurse s'appelait Graziella Bellucci...ma mère...

Mon père s'est donc retrouvé avec deux femmes sous son toit. Ma mère était très belle, et comme ça n'allait plus très bien avec Anna-Maria, il a fini par tomber amoureux d'elle...Ils ont eu une liaison, puis mon père a décidé qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec Anna-Maria, et il a demandé le divorce...Deux ans plus tard, il épousait ma mère, et environ six mois après leur mariage, j'étais en route..."

Mais quelques mois après ma naissance, mes parents ont commencé à se disputer...à cause de moi, justement. Je n'étais pas un bébé facile paraît-il, je me réveillais plusieurs fois chaque nuit, et ma mère était exténuée...Alors pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, ma grand-mère maternelle, Sophia, est venue s'occuper de moi et de ma mère...

Quelques années plus tard, mon père a engagé une nounou à la demande de ma mère, qui travaillait avec lui à son cabinet comme assistante juridique. Cette nurse s'appelait Monica. Et ma mère s'est à son tour retrouvée dans la même situation qu'Anna-Maria: mon père l'a trompée avec Monica, puis il a demandé le divorce. Il s'est marié une troisième fois, et est devenu le père de ma soeur Laura. J'avais sept ans quand elle est née, mais malgré toutes ces années d'écart, nous avons toujours été très proches tous les deux.

Un jour, c'était un dimanche...J'avais douze ans..."

Tony s'interrompit, il avait une boule dans la gorge et sentait les larmes affluer.Gibbs l'embrassa tendrement et il y avait tant d'amour dans son regard que Tony parvint à surmonter le chagrin qui menaçait de le submerger. Mais ses larmes coulèrent malgré tout. Tony ne chercha pas à les retenir: il était en confiance, il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait et ce dernier le serra alors encore plus fort dans ses bras.

"Ma mère devait me ramener chez mon père, on était en retard...Elle a accéléré alors qu'il pleuvait très fort et...la voiture est sortie de la route. Nous avons atterri dans le fossé. Les secours sont arrivés, j'étais encore conscient...J'ai réussi à dire mon nom aux pompiers juste avant de perdre connaissance...

A mon réveil, j'étais à l'hôpital, ma grand-mère maternelle était à mon chevet avec ma belle-mère Monica et Laura...Elles avaient un air triste sur le visage, à l'exception de ma petite soeur qui n'avait que cinq ans et qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait...Ma mère était morte...Quand ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle était partie voir les anges, j'ai...Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que je possédais un sixième sens pour deviner les choses que les gens vous cachent...Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé, mais Monica m'a raconté par la suite que je m'étais mis à hurler et qu'une infirmière avait dû me faire une piqûre pour me calmer...

Le jour de l'enterrement, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'étais un véritable zombie, heureusement que j'avais ma grand-mère et Monica pour veiller sur moi. Tu vois, Jay, autant je n'ai jamais eu d'atomes crochus avec Anna-Maria, autant Monica a toujours été pour moi une seconde maman...Quelques semaines plus tard, mon père décidait de m'envoyer en pension, pour d'une part "me changer les idées" et d'autre part "m'endurcir pour être capable d'encaisser les coups durs de la vie". Ma grand-mère était présente lorsqu'il a pris cette décision, et elle lui a demandé s'il faisait vraiment ça pour mon bien ou si ce n'était pas une façon d'éloigner la seule personne qui pouvait lui rappeler Graziella...

Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris ce que ma grand-mère voulait dire par là, mais quelques années plus tard je l'ai su, lorsque mon père et Monica ont divorcé... Elle m'avait dit:_"Ton père n'a jamais oublié ta mère. Même lorsqu'il était avec moi, c'est à elle qu'il pensait. De ses trois femmes, Graziella est celle qu'il a le plus aimée, et je crois que si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait tenté de la reconquérir après leur divorce. Il tenait à ta mère plus que tout, même s'il ne l'a jamais dit. Et si ton père est aussi dur avec toi, c'est parce qu'il souffre de voir que tu es toujours en vie, alors que ta mère n'a pas eu cette chance..."_ Non mais tu te rends compte, Jay, mon père m'en a voulu d'avoir survécu à cet accident ! En m'expédiant en pension, il m'a renié, moi, son propre fils ! Depuis la mort de ma mère, je lui en avais voulu d'être aussi indifférent à mon égard, et quand Monica m'a dit ça, eh bien...J'avais dix-sept ans, je venais d'avoir mon bac, je savais que mon père m'avait inscrit en fac de droit sans me demander mon avis. Mais ma mère avait pris des dispositions: elle avait fait en sorte que j'hérite de l'argent de sa famille sans que mon père ne puisse y toucher.

J'ai donc commencé des études de droit. J'étais moyennement intéressé, mais je savais aussi que j'allais bientôt être majeur. Alors j'ai pris mon mal en patience. Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, j'ai pu toucher l'héritage de ma mère: j'ai pris un appartement et je me suis présenté à l'école qui m'avait toujours attirée depuis mon plus jeune âge: l'Académie de Police. Ma grand-mère et Monica savaient que c'était mon rêve et elles ont fait tout leur possible pour m'aider. J'ai également eu la chance d'y rencontrer des gens formidables, dont certains sont restés des amis d'ailleurs. Quand j'étais en pension, les autres gamins savaient que j'étais "le fils de..." et essayaient de faire ami-ami avec moi. Sur dix mecs qui se prétendaient mes copains, il n'y en avait que deux-trois qui méritaient vraiment ce titre...

Je suis rentré à l'Académie, j'y ai fait mes classes, quatre ans en tout. A la fin de ma formation, je me suis retrouvé affecté à la Brigade Criminelle de Baltimore, j'avais ving-deux ans. Je m'y suis fait des bons copains, des "ennemis" aussi...En fait d'ennemis, c'étaient des collègues avec lesquels je n'avais pas d'atomes crochus et avec lesquels aussi j'étais en désaccord sur certaines choses, comme les équipes de football ou de basket que chacun supportait...Le chef de la brigade s'appelait Mike Davidson, dit le "vieux Mike" car c'était l'un des plus anciens flics de la police de Baltimore. C'est surtout lui qui m'a appris les ficelles du métier, mais j'ai eu également un autre "professeur": Tony Taylor...

Tony était le chef de la Brigade des Stupéfiants et ainsi que j'allais le découvrir, les enquêtes de mon service rejoignaient souvent les leurs, ce qui fait qu'on bossait fréquemment ensemble. Il avait 38 ans quand je l'ai connu, il avait divorcé deux ans auparavant, et tout ce que Mike m'avait dit de lui c'était qu'il était l'un des meilleurs de sa brigade, et qu'il n'était pas fait pour le mariage...Sur le coup, j'ai été intrigué: "pas fait pour le mariage..." La première fois que j'ai rencontré Tony, c'était au bureau, il était venu voir des collègues à moi et il m'a aperçu: "Eh toi, le bleu, tu viens de débarquer je suppose ? Comment on t'a baptisé ?" J'ai appris à le connaître peu à peu...

-Comment était-il ? Je veux dire physiquement" , demanda Gibbs.

Tony répondit alors à Gibbs qu'il avait une photo dans son portefeuille, et que ce dernier était dans sa veste dans l'entrée. L'ancien Marine se leva et partit chercher le portefeuille de son petit ami. L'Italien en sortit une petite photo: c'était un bel homme, aux cheveux bruns et aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes. Il avait les yeux bleus et un sourire magnifique. Tony regarda la photo avec tendresse, puis la rangea dans son portefeuille.


	6. Chapitres 16 à 18

16.

"Tony mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt deux, il était presque aussi grand que moi. Il était dur avec ses hommes mais juste. Il veillait toujours à traiter tout le monde le plus équitablement possible et essayait de ne pas trop "martyriser" les bleus. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, il m'a donc interpelé, puis après avoir discuté avec mes collègues, il est venu me rejoindre à mon bureau et là on a fait connaissance.

Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais intégré la police, ce que j'aimais faire dans la vie... Je lui ai parlé de mon parcours un peu particulier: j'avais fait une année de droit à la fac avant d'entrer à l'Académie, je jouais au basket. Et si je ne m'étais pas explosé le genou, j'aurais peut-être même pu devenir pro ! Mais l'envie d'être policier était la plus forte...J'ai raconté mon enfance à Tony, mais sans entrer dans les détails, puis il s'est présenté à son tour...

Tony Taylor, né le 20 avril 1954 à Baltimore, divorcé, trois enfants. Lui aussi avait toujours voulu devenir flic, c'était ancré en lui. Il m'a dit que je m'en étais plutôt pas mal sorti pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu sa mère très jeune...Il...Il m'a dit des choses très touchantes, Jay, et je crois que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à craquer pour lui...Mais ça, je n'allais le découvrir que plus tard...

Quelques mois plus tard au commissariat, je me suis loupé dans les escaliers: j'ai raté une marche et je peux te dire que je me suis payé la gamelle du siècle ! En me relevant, j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait au niveau de ma jambe gauche. Les collègues ont fait venir le toubib du commissariat - qui ressemblait à Ducky quand j'y repense - qui m'a dit que je n'avais rien de cassé mais qu'en revanche je m'étais fait une bonne foulure au genou ! J'avais quelques bleus aussi bien sûr, mais toujours est-il que ça m'a valu quinze jours d'arrêt ! Et là je peux te dire que j'ai été très heureux de voir que je pouvais compter sur les collègues: ils me téléphonaient pour avoir de mes nouvelles, certains venaient même chez moi et allaient me faire des courses. Quant à Tony...Il est souvent passé me voir pendant ma convalescence, on discutait beaucoup, et quand je sortais des âneries...c'était la tape sur la tête !"

Gibbs était stupéfait. Devant la mine ébahie de son compagnon, Tony se mit à rire:

"Quoi Jay ? Tu croyais être le seul à me taper sur le crâne ?

-Je dois avouer que je le pensais...Mais j'aurais dû me douter que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir essayé de mater ton fichu caractère !

-Eh non ! Et je te signale qu'aucun de vous deux n'a réussi à me "mater" ! Le Dinozzo que tu as dans les bras est pratiquement le même que celui que côtoyait Tony ! J'ai juste...vieilli !

-Mais les années supplémentaires ne t'ont pas mis pour autant plus de plomb dans la cervelle !

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que tu te prends toujours des tapes sur le crâne !

-Ouch ! Jay ! Je proteste ! Je suis convalescent je te rappelle !

-On va dire que c'est pour que tu gardes un contact permanent avec le boulot ! Comme ça, le jour où tu reprendras du service, tu ne seras pas dépaysé !

-Mais bien sûr !Bon, je peux finir ce que j'ai commencé ou tu préfères m'interrompre ? Oh, et... tu pourrais desserrer la couverture ? Je crève de chaud maintenant, et en plus j'ai l'air d'une grosse saucisse bleue comme ça ! Ou d'une chenille, c'est selon...

-Tu n'aimes pas être dans mes bras ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais pas enroulé dans une couverture comme un gros bébé ! Couverture que tu tiens fermement d'ailleurs ! T'as peur que j'attrape la crève ou quoi ?

-Non...Mais avoue que c'est tentant d'avoir dans les bras la personne que tu aimes coincée de la sorte...

-Jay...Dois-je comprendre que tu le fais exprès de me faire crever de chaud ?

-Pas exactement, mais..." Gibbs embrassa tendrement Tony et desserra son étreinte. L'Italien put alors se dégager de la couverture; il interrompit le baiser et demanda:

" Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on discute sérieusement ensemble avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec moi ... Et là tu es très ... entreprenant...

- On va dire que je te motive pour continuer... Ça me fait beaucoup de bien de t'écouter. J'ai mal au coeur en pensant à tout ce que tu as traversé jusqu'à auourd'hui, mais je sais qu'il est nécessaire qu'on se parle l'un de l'autre pour... pour nous.

-Pour nous, Jay. Un jour, j'ai demandé à Tony ce qu'avait voulu dire Mike par "il n'est pas fait pour le mariage". Il a eu l'air un peu gêné quand je lui ai posé la question, mais il a fini par rire en me répondant qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage pour supporter un caractère comme le sien ! Et après il a ajouté sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux: _"C'est vrai que j'ai un foutu caractère, Anthony, mais si j'ai divorcé, c'est surtout parce que...j'étais tombé amoureux d'un homme..."_ Ce jour-là je crois que j'ai compris la signification de l'expression "douche écossaise" ! Tony avait divorcé...parce qu'il était gay !

Après cet aveu, il est reparti de chez moi et je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'au jour où j'ai repris le boulot. Il passait de temps en temps dans mon service, parfois sans raison...enfin...c'est ce que je croyais...Un soir, Mike m'a pris à part et m'a dit: _"Dinozzo, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Taylor ? Il vient traîner souvent par chez nous alors qu'avant il ne venait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Et parfois il passe sans motif particulier, mais à chaque fois qu'il se pointe, il regarde en direction de ton bureau. Donc je te pose la question: que se passe-t-il avec Taylor ?" _La seule réponse qui m'est venue à l'esprit à ce moment-là a été _"rien, boss"_. J'ai raconté à Mike que Tony était passé me voir pendant mes deux semaines d'arrêt et qu'on avait discuté, mais qu'on avait cessé de se parler quand il m'avait avoué avoir divorcé parce qu'il était homosexuel...

Davidson m'a regardé un peu bizarrement je dois dire, il a simplement hoché la tête et m'a suggéré d'aller parler à Taylor afin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il m'a dit que comme nos deux services étaient souvent amenés à travailler ensemble, il fallait éviter au maximum les brouilles entre collègues...Plusieurs jours ont passé, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser aux paroles de Mike...Mes camarades me disaient qu'eux aussi avaient remarqué le "manège" de Taylor, et que si celui-ci passait dans le service, c'était pour me mater...et me draguer...Tout le monde dans nos deux services savait pour l'homosexualité de Tony; certains l'avaient mal pris, mais la plupart s'en étaient accommodés. Taylor était un bon flic, un type sur lequel on pouvait compter, un véritable ami, alors qu'il soit gay...c'était pas le plus important...

Dans mon service les gens ont commencé à jaser, pas méchamment, mais disons qu'ils ont commencé à se demander si oui ou non j'allais un jour sortir avec Taylor, si ça marcherait entre nous...Je prenais tout ça à la rigolade, mais mes collègues étaient persuadés qu'un jour ils auraient leur "paire de Tony" ! Un soir, j'étais en train de me changer dans les vestiaires pour rentrer chez moi. Taylor est arrivé pour faire la même chose, on s'est regardés, je sentais qu'il voulait me parler, lui aussi avait très certainement dû entendre ce que les collègues racontaient sur nous deux...

J'ai respiré un grand coup, et je lui ai dit bonsoir. Je me suis excusé pour ma réaction quand il m'avait annoncé son homosexualité, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas le blesser...Il m'a regardé, m'a souri et m'a répondu qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Je lui ai alors demandé pourquoi il m'avait évité depuis...Tony n'a pas voulu me répondre, il a déclaré que si je lui en donnais la raison, ça ficherait notre amitié en l'air... Je lui ai dit qu'un véritable ami c'était quelqu'un à qui on pouvait tout dire, à qui on pouvait se confier...Je l'appréciais énormément, je voulais qu'on continue à se fréquenter en dehors du boulot, et que s'il voulait que je continue à le voir comme un ami, il fallait qu'il me dise la vérité...

Et Tony m'a alors déclaré ses sentiments. Je suis resté pétrifié par cet aveu, mais je savais déjà tout au fond de moi que les femmes ne m'intéressaient pas plus que ça...J'avais déjà ressenti de l'attirance pour des hommes, mais je n'étais jamais sorti avec un mec...Avec Tony, c'était différent. Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à mettre le doigt - et surtout un nom - dessus...Et là...Quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, j'ai...Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur, mais que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Il a ouvert les bras, et sans réfléchir je me suis blotti contre lui...Mon coeur battait la chamade, je me sentais un peu perdu, mais curieusement j'étais bien, j'étais heureux. J'ai levé la tête vers lui et on s'est embrassé... Et depuis ce jour, on ne s'est plus quitté...

Bien sûr, nous étions discrets au boulot mais les collègues avaient fini par deviner puisqu'ils nous appelaient "Tony & Tony" ou "la belle paire" en nous faisant à chaque fois un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil...Trois ans plus tard, j'emménageais avec lui dans un appartement que nous avions loués à nos deux noms...Ma belle-mère Monica et ma soeur Laura savaient pour Tony et moi, et elles voulaient que je présente mon petit ami au reste de la famille, mais je n'étais pas très chaud...J'ai juste parlé de lui à ma grand-mère Sophia, qui a été très surprise de me savoir avec un homme. Elle m'a d'abord demandé si je n'avais pas de problème, puis elle m'a dit que si j'étais avec Tony, c'est parce que je cherchais l'image du père...Au fil du temps, elle a fini par se rendre compte que j'étais vraiment amoureux et elle s'y est faite.

Ma grand-mère nous a quitté quelques mois après que je me sois installé avec Tony. Je l'ai beaucoup pleurée, même si je savais qu'elle était très âgée et que c'était dans l'ordre des choses que les gens meurent un jour, il m'est toujours resté un vide...Un second vide pour être plus exact, le premier étant apparu le jour où ma mère est morte... D'ailleurs, à ce propos, mon album photo est dans la chambre où j'étais sensé dormir...Ce que j'ignorais à ce moment-là, c'était qu'un troisième vide allait survenir...

Tony et moi étions ensemble depuis cinq ans. Un soir, son service avait monté un flag pour démanteler un trafic d'ecstasy et je faisais partie des renforts. Mais les types avaient eu l'info, ils nous attendaient...Quand on est arrivés pour coffrer tout ce petit monde, ils nous ont reçus avec des rafales de balle...Je me suis jeté à terre comme Tony, mais...il avait pris une balle dans la région du coeur..."

Tony sentit à nouveau une boule dans sa gorge. Gibbs prit son visage entre ses mains et continua à sa place:

"Tony Taylor est mort dans tes bras je suppose..." Comme l'Italien opinait du chef en sanglotant, il poursuivit:

" Dans ton dossier il est écrit que tu as été en arrêt maladie pendant un an suite à une sévère dépression nerveuse. Et c'est à partir de là que tu as commencé à bouger tous les deux ans en moyenne: Peoria, Pittsburgh, puis retour à Baltimore, sur les lieux du drame. Tu pensais être suffisamment fort et surtout tu croyais avoir fait le deuil de Tony...mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et un jour - ça fait deux ans et demi maintenant - tu as entendu parler du NCIS. Je me rappelle parfaitement de l'affaire qui m'avait amenée à Baltimore: deux hommes assassinés, un flic et un marine...Mes collègues de l'époque, Viviane Westwood et Stanley Robertson, m'avaient dit que la police locale n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Puis Viviane m'a demandé si j'avais une carte de visite du NCIS sur moi, car elle n'en avait plus alors qu'un jeune policier lui avait demandé des renseignements sur notre agence...Si j'avais su à l'époque que c'était toi...

Et un beau jour tu as débarqué à Washington, le directeur Morrow m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour nous présenter et surtout t'affecter dans mon équipe...Bizarrement, lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai eu comme une drôle d'intuition...Je sentais qu'avec toi ce serait...spécial...Quand je pense que si tu n'avais pas perdu Tony Taylor...

-Nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais trouvés..." soupira l'Italien entre deux sanglots. Tony inspira un grand coup et reprit:

" On s'est rencontrés, on s'est beaucoup disputés, et maintenant me voilà avec toi, dans ton lit , dans tes bras...J'ai souvent côtoyé la mort, je l'ai même tutoyée à un moment avec l'Ypestis et White, mais bizarrement le fait d'avoir réchappé à l'Ypestis c'est comme si j'avais ressuscité...Quand tu m'as dit "_je t'ordonne de vivre"_, j'ai eu l'impression de renaître...Comme si depuis la mort de Tony j'avais fait semblant de vivre, comme si j'avais été un zombie...C''est toi, et ton amour, Jay, qui m'ont fait renaître à la vie..."

* * *

17.

Gibbs, ému par le récit de la vie de son petit ami, sentit les larmes affluer. Il embrassa tendrement Tony qui répondit à son baiser en l'enlaçant. L'Italien retira ses jambes qui étaient sur celles de son amant pour se rasseoir normalement dans le canapé. Et c'est toujours enlacés qu'ils s'allongèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs baisers étaient très doux, mais ils avaient le goût salé des larmes. Les deux hommes s'interrompirent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle, puis l'Ancien Marine souffla:

"Oh...Tony...Pourquoi...pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais parlé de tout ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire que rien ne pouvait t'atteindre alors qu'en réalité c'était tout le contraire ?

-Jay...Je ne voulais pas que l'on me plaigne, je voulais simplement...être apprécié pour moi-même...Et puis tu as toujours dit qu'il fallait maîtriser ses émotions quand on est sur le terrain alors...

-C'est vrai, nous ne devons pas laisser nos sentiments interférer avec notre travail, mais si tu m'avais parlé, si tu avais exprimé ce que tu ressentais, j'aurais peut-être compris certaines choses, certaines réactions...Au lieu de croire que tu prenais tout à la rigolade...

-Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais faible, que je n'avais pas de caractère..."

En entendant cela Gibbs se releva d'un bond, ce qui eut pour effet d'inciter l'Italien à en faire autant. La couverture que ce dernier tenait glissa doucement au sol.

"Quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme "faible", Tony, jamais ! C'est vrai que parfois tu sortais des âneries, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu n'avais pas de personnalité ou que tu n'étais pas un bon agent !

-Jay...Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit dans ce cas ?

-Parce que...Parce que j'étais têtu, je ne voulais pas voir ce que je ressentais pour toi, je... C'est peut-être aussi parce que je me voyais en toi et que ça m'a fait peur...

-Tu te voyais en moi ? Alors qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi alors ?

-Tu es..."

Gibbs enlaça à nouveau Tony qui se remit à pleurer.

"Tu es l'homme que j'aime, l'un des meilleurs équipiers que j'ai jamais eu, tu es...celui sur qui on peut toujours compter en cas de besoin, un ami sûr, fidèle et loyal. Tu es...tu es mon...comment dire...mon "jumeau", Tony, tu ressembles à l'homme que j'étais il y a plus de dix ans. Mais toi, tu as su garder la lumière en toi malgré les épreuves et les coups durs, alors que moi, je...je suis parti dans l'ombre...

-Donc pour toi je suis...ta lumière et tu serais...mon ombre

-Oui...

-Comme le yin et le yang, le jour et la nuit...comme...des âmes-soeurs...

-Peut-être, oui...mon âme-soeur" répondit Gibbs en embrassant l'Italien.

Tony crut que son coeur allait exploser de bonheur quand l'ancien Marine prononça le mot "âme-soeur". Il répondit avec fougue au baiser de son petit ami et voulut se rasseoir dans le canapé, mais il se prit les pieds dans la couverture qui avait glissé à terre et retomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur ledit canapé:

"Tony ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?, s'inquiéta Gibbs.

-Non, non ça va ! J'avais complètement oublié cette fichue couverture ! Enfin...je...Pardon Jay, c'est ta femme Shannon qui l'avait faite, je...c'est pas une "fichue couverture"...

-C'est rien, Tony...et puis justement, je crois que c'est à mon tour de parler...sauf si tu as encore autre chose à m'apprendre sur toi...

-Non, je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le...le vrai Dinozzo...

-Bon, alors à mon tour maintenant." conclut Gibbs.

Les deux hommes se réinstallèrent confortablement dans le canapé et l'Italien se blottit dans les bras de l'ancien Marine.

"Pour commencer, je suis né à Washington DC, mais mes parents habitaient Alexandria. Ma mère ne travaillait pas, mon père était militaire, Marine pour être plus précis. Il espérait grandement que je suivrais un jour ses traces...

-Et c'est ce que tu as fait...

-Oui...Je suis à mon tour entré chez les Marines, j'avais dix-sept ans. J'ai fait mes classes, et cinq plus tard lors d'une permission, je suis allé à une soirée dansante organisée pour la fête du 4 juillet à Alexandria. J'avais 22 ans, j'étais avec deux-trois camarades, nous étions là à regarder les gens danser, quand je l'ai aperçue...

-Shannon...

-Shannon...Elle était avec deux amies, mais je n'ai vu qu'elle ce soir-là... Elle avait des yeux bleus, de longs cheveux roux bouclés, de petites tâches de rousseur, et un sourire...Je me suis approché tout doucement, je l'ai saluée, puis je lui ai demandé de m'accorder la prochaine danse.

-De la drague dans les règles de l'art quoi !

-Tony ! Je sais bien que de nos jours on n'aborde plus trop les gens de cette façon, mais à l'époque c'était comme ça !

-Euh... Au risque de m'en prendre une, je crois que ce sont mes...grands-parents qui se sont connus comme ça ! Aïeuh !

-Ça c'est pour t'apprendre à me faire plus vieux que je ne suis ! Bon, reprenons ! Je l'ai donc invitée à danser, et nous avons commencé à discuter: elle s'appelait Shannon O'Grady, avait une soeur qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, Sheryl, et qui lui ressemble toujours autant d'ailleurs. Tu as pu le constater par toi-même...

-Comment ça ? Attends...la mystérieuse femme rousse...C'est...

-Oui, Tony. C'est Shéryl. Elle est comme une soeur pour moi, d'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas été là, je crois bien que j'aurais moi aussi eu un parcours similaire au tien...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Un peu de patience, mon amour. Shannon et moi avons senti qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, j'étais sous son charme et réciproquement. Je lui ai dit que j'étais militaire et elle m'a répondu que ça ne la dérangeait pas puisque son père était aussi dans l'armée, de même que l'un de ses oncles...

-Et vous avez fini par vous marier...

-Oui...Deux ans plus tard...Nous avions 24 ans...Et deux ans après notre mariage, elle m'annonçait une grande nouvelle...Nous allions être parents...

-Pa...parents ? Attends, Jay, tu veux dire que...tu as eu un enfant ? Mais comment se fait-il que...

-Je n'en ai jamais parlé parce que..." Gibbs sentit une boule dans sa gorge, tout comme Tony lorsqu'il avait raconté son parcours plusieurs minutes auparavant. "Parce que..."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'Italien de réconforter son petit ami. Il prit le visage de Gibbs entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le nez, ensuite sur les joues, pour terminer par ses lèvres, pendant que l'ancien Marine inspirait profondément pour refouler ses larmes.

"Parce que...Notre mariage a duré dix ans, Tony...Je crois que nous aurions pu rester ensemble davantage si j'avais fait plus d'efforts...Mais j'aimais ce que je faisais, j'aimais voyager...J'aimais Shannon et Kelly bien sûr...

-Kelly ? ton enfant ? Enfin, ta fille ?

-Oui, ma fille, Tony. Nous nous aimions encore lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, mais un fossé s'était creusé entre nous et il était trop tard pour essayer de le combler. Shannon est partie vivre à Washington DC avec Kelly. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai rencontré Diana, qui était rousse elle aussi, comme Shannon. Je l'ai épousée, mais deux ans après je divorçais car cette femme n'était rien d'autre qu'une croqueuse d'argent !

-Oui ! Ducky me l'avait raconté ! Et Fornell a eu le même tour !

-Exactement. Ensuite, il y a eu Jen Sheppard. Je l'ai connue juste avant que mon père ne décède d'une crise cardiaque. Elle m'a soutenu, elle m'a remonté le moral. Nous sommes devenus amis et un jour...Je...tu connais ma règle douze Tony ?

-Oui patron ! "Ne pas sortir avec un collègue" !

-Jen Sheppard était un agent du NCIS...et un membre de mon équipe qui plus est...

-Non ! Tu as enfreint ta règle douze ! Mais j'y pense...Avec moi, c'est la deuxième fois que...

-Pas tout à fait, Tony ! Avec Jen c'était une "infraction" ! Mais avec toi, j'ai quelque peu modifié cette règle lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais pour toi autre chose que de l'amitié...

-Alors il y a une nouvelle règle douze ?

-Oui: "Ne pas sortir avec un collègue, excepté si l'on en est raide dingue ET SI avec cette personne on saura faire la part des choses entre le boulot et la vie privée !"

-Waouh ! Mais dis-moi c'est la révolution chez toi, Jay !

-La révolution, c'est quand tu as débarqué au NCIS et par conséquent dans ma vie, Tony !

-Waouh ! Où est le calendrier que je marque ce jour d'une pierre blanche ?

-Dinozzo ! Je peux continuer mon récit ou tu ne veux rien savoir de moi ?

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Je me tais !

-Merci beaucoup ! Donc, ainsi que je le disais, je suis sorti avec Jen, pendant environ trois ans, mais nous étions très pris par notre travail. De plus nous avions chacun notre caractère, ce qui a fini à la longue par détruire les sentiments que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Elle a demandé sa mutation, et c'est Viviane Westwood qui l'a remplacée, la femme à laquelle tu as parlé à Baltimore !

-Oui ! Viviane ! Je suis arrivé au NCIS peu de temps avant qu'elle ne demande sa mutation !

-Tout à fait. Enfin, un beau jour, Ducky a joué les entremetteurs pour moi et m'a présenté Mélanie, la fille d'une amie de sa mère...

-Qui était rousse elle aussi comme Diana et Shannon, mais qui n'était pas facile à vivre pour autant que je m'en souvienne...

-En effet. Elle avait un peu trop tendance à boire mais ça je ne l'ai vraiment découvert que le jour où nous avons fêté le Nouvel An chez ma mère. Elle avait descendu une bouteille de whisky à elle toute seule ! Quand j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'elle avait un problème avec l'alcool, elle s'est mise en rage et a tenté de me frapper. Saoûle commz elle l'était, je n'ai eu aucun mal à la maîtriser. Nous avons dormi chez ma mère, le lendemain nous sommes rentrés à la maison, et le surlendemain elle faisait ses valises pour repartir chez ses parents ! Notre mariage a duré...quinze mois...

-Dire que c'est Duky qui te l'avait présenté...Il n'a pas dû en revenir quand tu lui as dit !

-Je peux même te dire qu'il a été sacrément surpris ! Quant à Mélanie, elle a pris l'habitude de se prendre une bonne cuite tous les ans à la date de notre divorce. Ensuite elle m'appelle pour m'insulter, puis elle me dit à l'année prochaine !

-Et tu n'as pas changé de téléphone ! Moi à ta place je me serais mis sur liste rouge !

-Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire. Mais la dernière fois je l'ai tellement bien mouchée que je crois qu'elle n'appellera plus !

-Tu...tu en es sûr ?

-Ecoute, Tony, si jamais elle rappelle l'année prochaine, et si par hasard ce jour-là c'est toi qui décroche le téléphone et qui lui dit que tu es mon mec, je pense que ça la refroidira pour de bon !

-Si tu le dis ! Mais... comment pourrais-je répondre au téléphone...chez toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi, suppose que de temps en temps tu viennes passer quelques jours ici et que Mélanie appelle alors que tu es là...

-Oh...Jay...Dis donc, tu ne serais pas en train de me faire une proposition là ?

-Non...Je suis simplement en train de te raconter l'histoire de ma vie...

-Que j'ai encore interrompue...Pardon, Jay...Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à me baillonner, comme ça je ne te couperai plus !

-Te baillonner ! Et comment je ferai pour t'embrasser ? Donc, je disais que j'ai divorcé de Mélanie. Je me suis retrouvé à nouveau célibataire, et j'ai donc décidé de ne plus me laisser piéger ! Je me suis dit que si une femme me plaisait, ou l'inverse, je lui ferais passer une batterie de tests avant de la déclarer "bonne pour le service" ! Et un beau jour je me suis retrouvé pris à mon propre piège ! Un policier de Baltimore avait décidé de travailler pour le NCIS ! Cet agent ne pouvait s'empêcher de me provoquer ou de se retrouver dans des situations pas possibles afin que je m'inquiète pour lui ! C'est lui qui m'a testé en fin de compte, et...

-Et alors je te déclare "bon pour le service", Jay !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, et cela leur fit beaucoup de bien après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre l'un sur l'autre. Mais Tony reprit un air sérieux:

"Jay...Maintenant je connais ton passé...Mais je crois que tu as oublié un épisode...

-Lequel ?

-Ta fille, et Shannon... Tu as dit qu'elles étaient parties vivre à Washington, mais on dirait que tu n'as plus aucun contact avec elles ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tony, je..." Gibbs sentit à nouveau une boule dans sa gorge et cette fois il ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. L'Italien comprit que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire et il tenta de réconforter l'homme qu'il aimait:

"Jay...Prends ton temps pour me parler...Prends ton temps...Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à me le dire, c'est pas grave...Ça viendra quand ça viendra...

-Tony...je...elles sont...comme Tony Taylor...

-Oh mon Dieu Jay, je suis désolé...Eh bien, il ne faut pas demander si tu les aimais toutes les deux pour ne pas savoir évoquer ce qui leur est arrivé il y quinze ans...Ne t'inquiète pas, Jay, je comprends ce que tu ressens...Tu m'en parleras quand tu te sentiras prêt, d'accord ?"

Gibbs releva lentement la tête et planta son regard dans celui, rempli d'amour, de l'Italien. Celui-ci avait lui aussi des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues mais il faisait de son mieux pour sourire à l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, Jay...Je suis tellement heureux de savoir enfin qui tu es...

-Moi aussi, Tony...Je suis content d'avoir en face de moi le véritable Anthony Dinozzo..."

* * *

18.

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent fini de se raconter leurs parcours respectifs, il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner. Tony accompagna Gibbs à la cuisine et lui proposa de l'aider à préparer le repas. Il se sentait mieux, à la fois grâce à son traitement mais aussi parce qu'il avait enfin pu libérer tout ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, puis Tony proposa d'allumer l'ordinateur portable pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs collègues. Gibbs lui rétorqua qu'il serait très étonné si Abby ou Mac Gee était devant leur PC un samedi après-midi. L'Italien lui répondit que le principe d'un ordinateur portable, c'était de pouvoir être trimballé partout, et que par conséquent ils pourraient converser avec leurs camarades.

Tony partit dans le salon, Mac Gee avait installé l'ordinateur sur la petite table. Celui-ci était allumé en permanence, et comme il était au beau milieu de la pièce, l'Italien dut prendre garde à ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans les câbles et la rallonge. Gibbs le rejoignit avec un chocolat et un café. Tony alluma la webcam et regarda si leurs collègues étaient connectés sur le réseau.

"Super, Jay ! Abby est en ligne ! Je vais lui envoyer un message !

-Et à quoi vois-tu qu'elle est... là ?

-Parce que le logiciel que nous utilisons pour communiquer l'indique ! Par contre, je crois qu'elle n'a pas allumé sa webcam !

-Elle n'en a peut-être pas...

-Qui ? Abby ? Notre grande-prêtresse gothique de la technologie passée, présente et à venir ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne possède pas de webcam chez elle ?

-Mmmmm... D'accord, je n'ai rien dit."

Tony pianota un message à la jeune laborantine, et quelques secondes plus tard une fenêtre s'ouvrait sur son ordinateur, montrant Abby... et Mac Gee ! Ces derniers ayant équipé le portable d'un micro, l'Italien cessa d'utiliser le clavier:

"Salut vous deux !

-Abby ! Bonjour le bleu ! !Ne me dites pas que vous êtes au bureau un samedi ?

-Non Tony, nous n'y sommes pas ! Mais j'ai embarqué le portable chez moi car je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être eu envie de discuter pendant le week-end !

-Tu as encore deviné juste, Abby, bravo ! répondit Tony en riant.

-Tu as du nouveau concernant l'enquête ? demanda Gibbs.

-Salut Gibbs ! Comment ça va ?

-Bonjour, Abby... Alors ?

-Eh bien... Pas vraiment. Depuis lundi, on ne peut pas dire que l'affaire ait avancé à pas de géants ! Mac Gee a fait des recherches sur les victimes, c'étaient deux types sans histoires, qui faisaient bien leur boulot mais qui ont eu le malheur de croiser la route d'Ari... Et vous deux sinon, ça se passe bien la cohabitation ?

-Oh ça va, Abby", répondit Tony. "Gibbs veille à ce que je prenne bien mon traitement, pour ma part je me repose le plus possible et... Tu ne vas jamais me croire, mais figure-toi qu'on ne s'est pas disputés une seule fois depuis que je suis là !

-Non ! Tu veux bien me répéter ça ? Aucune dispute tu dis ? Et comment cela se fait-il ? Auriez-vous par hasard trouvé ce qui provoquait des différends entre vous ? lança Abby avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas si nous avons trouvé la cause de nos "accrochages" comme tu dis, mais en tout cas entre Gibbs et moi c'est le calme plat depuis plusieurs jours. J'en viendrais presque à dire que ça devient ennuyeux ! Aïe !

-Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort, Dinozzo ! Et ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas au boulot en ce moment qu'il ne va forcément rien se passer entre nous !

-Entre vous ? demanda Abby. "Et que pourrait-il bien se passer entre vous ? A part un coup de foudre subit qui vous mettrait dans le même lit, je ne vois pas !

-Abby ! aboya Gibbs en lui lançant un regard noir. L'ancien Marine ignorait si la jeune femme pourrait percevoir son agacement avec la webcam, mais il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Tony soit connue tout de suite. _"Sacrée Abby ! Elle est vraiment terrible avec ses sous-entendus ! Si elle savait que depuis hier soir Dinozzo est dans mon lit ! Je le lui dirais bien, mais Mac Gee est avec elle, et même s'il tient sa langue, je crois qu'il sera tout de même gêné, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça au sein de mon équipe !"_

_-_Oh... Abby... Mais dis-moi, tu as de drôles d'idées, tu le sais, ça ? déclara Tony en riant. " Alors parce que Gibbs et moi on ne s'est pas disputés depuis trois jours, tu imagines des choses ?

-Je n'imagine rien du tout Tony, j'émets des hypothèses, c'est tout ! Et j'ai dit ça parce que je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble tous les deux !

-Eh bien je suis désolé de te décevoir ma petite Abby", reprit l'Italien, "mais Gibbs n'est pas du tout mon genre ! Et je ne crois pas non plus être le sien ! Pas vrai Patron ?" lui demanda Tony en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire. "Depuis le temps que tu connais Gibbs, tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il n'aime que les grandes rousses aux yeux bleus ! Alors un Italien brun aux yeux verts comme moi...

-L'être humain évolue, Tony, ce que tu n'aimais pas hier, tu l'adoreras demain, et puis...il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !

-Abby ça suffit ! tonna Gibbs. Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment à faire des sous-entendus ? D'abord toi, ensuite Kate, puis Ducky ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le mais en face ! Compris ?"

La jeune gothique, surprise par la véhémence de son chef, ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner. Elle lui répondit du tac au tac:

"Mais je te l'ai dit en face, Gibbs ! J'ai dit que Tony et toi vous formeriez un beau couple ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour Mac Gee, je l'ai... comment dire... "briefé" sur vous deux ! Ah , au fait, Mac Gee, tu nous devras vingts dollars à Kate et à moi ! Vingts dollars... chacune !

-Quoi ! Tu me réclames... quarante dollars ! s'exclama Mac Gee.

-Oui, Mac Gee, c'est exactement ça ! Tu te rappelles qu'avec Ducky et Kate nous avons parié que Tony et Gibbs se mettraient ensemble avant la fin de l'année ?"

De l'autre côté de l'écran, les deux agents du NICS n'avaient rien perdu de la conversation entre la jeune femme et son compagnon. Ils se regardèrent, et Tony vit dans les yeux de Gibbs la même chose que dans les siens: la surprise la plus totale ! L'Italien dirigea à nouveau son regard vers l'écran de l'ordinateur et dit timidement:

"Euh... Abby ? C'est... quoi, cette histoire de pari ?

-Oh, excuse-moi Tony, j'étais en train de parler à Mac Gee ! Mais faites pas cette tête-là voyons ! Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux: nous - quand je dis nous, c'est Mac Gee, Kate, Ducky et votre servante -, nous vous connaissons suffisamment bien pour avoir senti qu'entre vous il y a toujours eu "quelque chose"... Au début je croyais être la seule à me faire des idées, puis un jour, en en discutant avec Kate, nous nous sommes aperçues elle et moi qu'on pensait la même chose sur vous deux... Et un autre jour, Kate est allée voir Ducky et là pareil, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils avaient la même impression... Même Mac Gee sentait qu'il y avait un truc louche !

-C'est vrai Mac Gee ? lui demanda Gibbs.

-Euh... Eh bien... Oui, patron. Je me suis toujours demandé si Tony et vous...

-Oui Mac Gee ? On ne vous a jamais appris à terminer vos phrases ?

-Si, Monsieur... Donc... Je me suis toujours demandé...Eh bien... Si Tony et vous vous ne vous disputiez pas parce que vous étiez... attirés l'un par l'autre... Euh... Enfin... C'est Abby qui me l'a suggéré...

-Je vois."

L'ancien Marine regarda son petit ami, lui prit la main et répondit à ses interlocuteurs:

"Nous allons mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Alors oui, l'agent Dinozzo est bien mon petit ami, mais cela est tout récent. Oui, nos accrochages dans le passé étaient dûs à l'attirance que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Et oui, vous aviez tous raison de soupçonner quelque chose. J'ajouterai simplement ceci: si je devais remercier quelqu'un pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux, ce serait Ducky. Autre chose ?

- Oui ! lança Abby. Je suis trop contente pour vous deux ! Mais attention Gibbs, j'ai toujours été ta "chouchou" dans l'équipe et je compte bien le rester ! Compris Tony ?

-C'est très clair Abby", répondit l'intéressé en riant, soulagé de voir que ses collègues non seulement acceptaient plutôt bien sa relation avec Gibbs, mais qu'en plus ils l'avaient soupçonnée voire même souhaitée !

-Alors dans ce cas ça me va !" ajouta la laborantine. "Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, mais Mac Gee m'a promis qu'il allait m'aider pour l'opération "un toit pour l'humanité". Vous savez, l'association pour les sans-abris ! A bientôt vous deux !

-A plus Abby", lança Tony en éteignant la webcam.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la cyber-conversation avec Abby et Mac Gee. Tony et Gibbs étaient restés muets, chacun dans ses pensées, lorsque l'Italien rompit le silence:

"Jay...

-Oui, Tony ?

-Je... Je n'en reviens pas que tu leur aies dit pour nous ! Moi qui pensais que tu aurais besoin de temps !

-Je le croyais aussi, Tony... Mais Abby est un peu comme ma fille, de plus c'est quelqu'un de très intuitif, et je n'aurais pas su lui cacher plus longtemps ce que j'éprouve pour toi... De toute façon, elle l'avait deviné depuis un moment...

-Donc maintenant Abby et Mac Gee savent pour nous... Ne restent plus que Kate et Ducky...

-Pour ce qui est de Ducky, il le sait déjà... C'est lui qui m'a poussé à prendre mon courage à deux mains pour t'avouer mes sentiments.

-Pas possible ! Euh attends là, t'es sûr qu'on parle du même Ducky ?

-Oui, Tony. Il me connaît depuis presque trente ans, alors il n'a eu aucun mal à deviner que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi ! Il savait parfaitement pourquoi j'étais toujours plus dur avec toi qu'avec les autres ! Et pourquoi on s'accrochait fréquemment toi et moi !

-Sacré Ducky... Mais... et Kate ?

-Oh, Kate... C'est la profiler de l'équipe, il se pourrait bien qu'elle aussi ait deviné pour nous... Quoique... Tu vas trouver ça étrange, Tony, mais... j'ai toujours eu l'impression que si je n'avais pas été son chef...

-Oui ?

-... elle aurait bien aimé sortir avec moi.

-Oh... Tu crois ? C'est vrai qu'en y repensant... J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était parfois ambigu entre vous. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être même pour ça si dès le début on s'est chamaillés elle et moi ! Je crois qu'instinctivement je devais sentir que j'avais une... rivale ! C'est tout à fait ce qu'avait laissé entendre Ducky en plus !

- Ducky ?

-Oui, Jay. Un jour, j'avais dévoré le sandwich de Kate plus pour l'ennuyer qu'autre chose. Ça l'a mise dans une rage folle et du coup elle a décidé qu'il nous fallait un médiateur ! Abby nous a envoyés bouler, on ne tenait pas à avoir Mac Gee pour nous départager, alors on est allés trouver Ducky. Et il nous a dit que nous étions comme deux enfants qui se disputaient et qui en même temps cherchaient à attirer l'attention et à gagner l'affection de notre "père"... autrement dit toi !

-Oh... Je reconnais bien là les analyses de Ducky ! Lui et sa façon de voir les choses parfois !

-Dis-moi, Jay, je me sens un peu fatigué... Je vais aller m'allonger en haut mais avant j'aimerais te montrer la photo de ma mère...Mon album est dans la chambre où... j'étais sensé dormir..." ajouta Tony avec un petit sourire mutin.


	7. Chapitres 19 à 21

19.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tony et Gibbs étaient dans la chambre d'ami. L'Italien sortit un album photo de son sac de voyage et l'ouvrit à la première page. L'ancien Marine vit alors une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux verts. Et le sourire qu'elle affichait était le même que celui de son fils.

Tony remit l'album photo dans son sac, mais à peine eut-il fini son geste que Gibbs le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. L'Italien répondit à son baiser et l'enlaça. L'ancien Marine ne comprenait pas trop bien ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, il avait envie de sentir le corps de Tony contre le sien, et il l'amena près du lit. Les deux hommes y tombèrent enlacés, Gibbs était allongé sur l'Italien et il commença à déposer plein de petits baisers sur son front, son nez, ses paupières...

Tony sentit des frissons parcourir toute son échine lorsque les lèvres de Gibbs se posèrent dans son cou. Il prodigua les mêmes caresses à son petit ami pendant que ses mains caressaient le dos de l'ancien Marine. L'une des mains de celui-ci partit involontairement sous le sweet de l'Italien et il la retira prestement:

"Oh, désolé Tony...

-Non, c'est pas grave, Jay... Tu... peux glisser ta main sous mes vêtements si tu veux... Je crois que ma peau apprécierait d'être directement en contact avec toi !

-Dans ce cas..."

Gibbs fit remonter légèrement le sweet de Tony ainsi que le tee-shirt que le jeune homme portait également. Sa main vint retrouver l'endroit qu'elle avait découvert peu de temps auparavant et l'ancien Marine commença à caresser tout doucement la peau de l'Italien. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Il avait soudainement envie d'aller plus loin, mais il savait aussi que son petit ami n'était pas encore prêt à franchir cette étape.

Gibbs se sentait bien dans les bras de Tony. Il voulait découvrir le corps de l'Italien mais se retenait de le faire. Son petit ami avait eu de graves problèmes de santé quelques jours auparavant et l'ancien Marine se dit qu'il ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable de sa part d'aller plus loin. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Tony, il vit dans les yeux de ce dernier le même désir, la même envie. Il sut à cet instant qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire évoluer leur relation naissante:

"Tony... Je...

- Moi aussi, Jay, j'en ai envie... J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi...

-Mais tu es convalescent, ce ne serait pas raisonnable...

-On n'est pas obligés d'aller très loin, tu sais...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, on peut juste s'embrasser comme on est en train de le faire et se caresser un peu partout mais sans aller jusqu'aux... choses sérieuses... En plus je ne crois pas avoir ce qu'il faut dans mes affaires...

-Moi non plus...

-Par contre j'ai des mouchoirs, et ça, ça risque de nous être utile, au cas où l'un de nous aurait un ... "accident... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...", ajouta Tony en rougissant.

-Je vois, oui..."

Gibbs se releva et partit chercher des paquets de mouchoir dans le sac de voyage de l'Italien. Il revint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de son petit ami et entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements. Le sweet et le tee-shirt de Tony se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, et Gibbs commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau. L'Italien était aux anges, mais comme l'ancien Marine était trop habillé à son goût, il eut tôt fait de débarrasser son petit ami de son tee-shirt. Puis Tony fit basculer Gibbs pour se retrouver sur lui. Il se mit à genoux entre les cuisses de ce dernier et commença à déboutonner son jean.

Gibbs était un peu nerveux, c'était la première fois qu'il partageait un moment d'intimité avec un homme. Mais le regard de Tony était si empli d'amour et de tendresse qu'il se laissa enlever son pantalon sans trop de difficultés. L'ancien Marine se retrouva en slip, et l'Italien ne pouvait plus rien ignorer de l'excitation de son compagnon. Tony embrassa doucement chaque parcelle de la poitrine de Gibbs et celui-ci se cambra, surpris par les sensations que les lèvres de l'Italien faisaient naître chez lui. L'ancien Marine posa ses mains sur les épaules de Tony et se tendit lorsque ce dernier voulut lui retirer son dernier vêtement.

"Tony, je...

-Pas de problème, Jay, si tu ne veux pas être complètement nu, il te suffit de me le dire...

-C'est pas ça... Je... C'est la première fois que je me retrouve avec un homme et je... C'est pas le fait de me retrouver nu devant toi qui m'effraie, ...

-... mais ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous...

-Oui...

-Dans ce cas... Te sentirais-tu un peu plus à l'aise si moi aussi je retirais mon pantalon ? Quoique pour toi, il n'y aura pas vraiment de découverte de mon corps mais plutôt une redécouverte ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre nuit à Guantanamo !

-Oh que non ! répondit Gibbs en rougissant à l'évocation de ce troublant souvenir. "Me croirais-tu si je te disais qu'après t'avoir aperçu dans la plus parfaite nudité, j'ai dû aller prendre une douche froide ?

-Non, c'est vrai ? Tu as dû te rafraîchir sinon tu aurais eu la même réaction que ce matin quand je suis sorti de la douche ?

-Oui..."

Tout en discutant, Tony avait enlevé son pantalon et son boxer. Gibbs se rassit et retira son slip. Les deux hommes étaient enfin nus tous les deux et chacun laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre. Puis ils reprirent leurs caresses et leurs baisers. Gibbs s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Tony et ses mains vinrent s'aventurer timidement vers la virilité du jeune homme. Celui-ci se pinça les lèvres et encouragea son petit ami d'un regard. Gibbs enserra doucement le sexe de Tony entre ses doigts et entama un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. L'Italien commença à gémir et voulut prodiguer la même caresse à l'ancien Marine, mais celui-ci, sur une impulsion subite, se pencha vers la virilité de son compagnon et la prit timidement dans sa bouche.

Tony laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il ne pensait pas que Gibbs essaierait de lui faire ce genre de choses ! Mais il sourit à son petit ami et l'encouragea à continuer. L'ancien Marine amorça un petit va-et-vient dans sa bouche pendant quelques minutes. Les hanches de Tony se soulevèrent pendant que celui-ci gémissait de plus en plus fort. Puis l'Italien demanda à son amant d'arrêter en lui disant que maintenant c'était à son tour de lui faire du bien. Gibbs s'allongea et Tony s'assit sur lui. Ce dernier se pencha et saisit à son tour la virilité de son amant entre ses lèvres.

La respiration de l'ancien Marine devint saccadée, il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à toutes ces sensations agréables et nouvelles pour lui. Il posa ses mains sur la tête de Tony et caressa ses cheveux. Puis l'Italien cessa brusquement de le titiller avec sa langue. Gibbs rouvrit les yeux et allait lui demander le pourquoi de cette interruption, lorsqu'il vit Tony s'allonger sur lui. Celui-ci glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de l'ancien Marine et fit descendre l'une de ses mains entre eux pour la refermer sur leurs deux virilités. L'Italien entama alors un mouvement de va-et-vient et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Gibbs. Ce dernier prit Tony dans ses bras et le fit basculer de façon à se retrouver sur lui. L'ancien Marine fit lui aussi descendre sa main entre eux et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de l'Italien. Celui-ci sourit à son amant et chacun d'eux souda son regard à celui de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony atteignit l'orgasme, suivi peu après par Gibbs. Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, puis l'ancien Marine attrapa les mouchoirs pour un rapide nettoyage de leurs corps. Tony se mit à bailler.

"Eh bien ! On dirait que ça ne t'a pas plu, ce qui vient de se passer ! lança Gibbs avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Oh que si, Jay, mais quand je t'ai montré la photo de ma mère, je pensais vraiment faire une sieste ensuite ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué !

-C'est vrai... Alors dans ce cas, je crois que je vais faire une petite sieste avec toi ! répondit Gibbs en se glissant sous les couvertures, bientôt imité par Tony.

Ce dernier se blottit dans les bras de son amant et murmura:

" Je suis très heureux de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, Jay...

-Moi aussi, Tony... Je... Je n'ai pas été trop... maladroit ?

-Oh non, Jay, tu as été très bien. D'ailleurs, tu es sûr que c'était bien ta première fois avec un homme ?

-Oh oui, Tony ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi intime avec un homme, tu peux me croire !

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui ! Le seul mec sur lequel j'ai jamais fantasmé est celui qui se trouve dans mes bras !

-Vraiment ? Quelle chance parce que j'allais justement te dire la même chose ! Enfin... je mentirais en déclarant ne pas avoir connu d'autres hommes que toi, mais... oui, tu me fais fantasmer grave !

-Tony...

-Oui ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais faire une sieste...

-C'est vrai..."

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis se laissèrent aller dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

20.

Gibbs ouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait reposé et détendu. Il tenta de se lever, lorsqu'il se rappela que Tony était dans ses bras. En regardant autour de lui, il ne reconnut pas sa chambre. L'ancien Marine fut surpris de constater qu'il était nu, quand les tendres événements de l'après-midi lui revinrent en mémoire...

Au souvenir de ces troublants moments passés avec Tony, Gibbs sentit son corps réagir ! Il voulut se dégager des bras de l'Italien, mais ne parvint qu'à réveiller celui-ci.

"Jay... Pourquoi tu remues comme ça ? grogna Tony.

-Eh bien... Nous avons fait une sieste, et maintenant il est l'heure de nous lever... D'ailleurs, en parlant d'heure, on dirait bien que le soir approche", dit l'ancien Marine en jetant un oeil vers la fenêtre.

-Jay... Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais nous sommes nus tous les deux, pas vrais ? Nous étions venus regarder la photo de ma mère, puis on s'est fait un... un p'tit calin...

-Oui... Et c'était très agrèable... Mais le soir tombe, et nos "surveillants nocturnes" ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ! D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, nous devrions passer la nuit avec Kate et Fornell !

-Oh... Mais dis-moi, Jay, c'est juste une impression, ou... est-ce que tu serais partant pour un nouveau calin ?" ajouta Tony avec un sourire mutin car, tout en parlant, l'Italien avait laissé sa main vagabonder sur le corps de son amant...

-Tony... Je... Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai repensé à ce que nous avions fait quelques heures plus tôt et... voilà...

-Mmmmh... Intéressant...

-Tony ! Allez, il faut qu'on se lève ! J'ignore quelle heure il peut bien être, mais je suis sûr que le soir approche ! Notre surveillant de jour devrait bientôt partir, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas venu frapper à la porte !"

A peine Gibbs eut-il prononcé ces mots que trois coups retentirent à la porte de la chambre. _"Heureusement que j'ai pensé à fermer la porte quand nous sommes montés !"_ songea l'ancien Marine. Puis une voix masculine se fit entendre:

"Agent Gibbs ! Vous êtes là ?

-Euh... Oui, un instant je vous prie !"

Gibbs et Tony se levèrent rapidement, l'ancien Marine fut très vite rhabillé et alla entrouvrir la porte:

"Oui, Agent Johnson ?

-Agent Gibbs, je venais vous prévenir qu'il est bientôt 19h30, je partirai dès que mes collègues seront là pour prendre la relève. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, Agent Johnson, tout va bien. L'Agent Dinozzo a voulu faire une sieste dans l'après-midi et comme moi aussi je me sentais fatigué, eh bien, nous sommes partis nous reposer tous les deux ! Et comme le médecin a bien spécifié que l'Agent Dinozzo ne devait pas rester seul pendant sa convalescensce, je l'ai accompagné dans sa chambre et du coup j'ai fait ma sieste à côté de lui !

-Oh... Vous avez bien raison, Agent Gibbs ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé, et surtout l'Agent Dinozzo ! Tobias, enfin je veux dire l'Agent Fornell, m'a dit que votre agent avait eu une grosse bronchite récemment. Et ça assomme ces trucs-là ! Ma femme a eu la même chose il y a environ un mois, et je peux vous dire qu'elle commence juste à s'en remettre !

- Oui, l'Agent Dinozzo a bien dormi ! Mais il faut dire aussi qu'il est sous antibiotiques, et ça aussi ça assomme !

-En effet. Bon, je redescends, Agent Gibbs. Mon collègue et l'Agent Todd ne vont plus tarder.

-Merci, Agent Johnson."

Quelques instants plus tard, Dinozzo et Gibbs arrivaient dans le salon où se trouvait l'Agent Johnson. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, il guettait l'arrivée de la relève nocturne. Alors que l'horloge du salon venait de sonner 19h30, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. L'agent Johnson se leva et alla ouvrir. Il revint dans le salon accompagné de l'Agent Tobias Fornell et de Kate.

"Bon, eh bien, la relève pour la nuit est arrivée, je vais donc vous laisser. Agent Gibbs, Agent Dinozzo...

-Bonsoir, Agent Johnson", répondit Gibbs. "Et bonsoir à vous deux: Tobias, Kate...

-Salut Jethro.

-Bonsoir Gibbs. Alors, cette cohabitation avec Dinozzo ?

-Comme tu peux le constater, Kate, ça se passe plutôt bien... Tony suit bien son traitement mais il est encore pas mal fatigué, je crois que le médecin n'a pas exagéré en lui mettant trois semaines d'arrêt !

-Euh... Dites-moi, tous les deux", intervint Tony, Gibbs et moi allons dîner... Vous vous joignez à nous ?

-C'est très aimable à vous, Agent Dinozzo" répondit Fornell, "mais j'ai déjà mangé avant de venir.

-Et toi Kate ?

-Pareil, Tony.

-Bon, eh bien dans ce cas j'espère que vous prendrez au moins un café et un peu de dessert maison !

-Du ... dessert maison, Dinozzo ?

-Oui, Katie, de la mousse au chocolat ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas le chocolat, je ne te croirai pas ! J'ai préparé ma petit mousse en début d'après-midi et depuis elle est sagement au frais, n'attendant plus qu'à être dégustée !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aime le chocolat, Tony ?

-Eh bien... Si je te disais qu'un jour je t'ai vue dévorer un paquet de bonbons au chocolat, tu sais, les petits chocolats fourrés à la praline que tu planques dans le tiroir de ton bureau !

-Tony ! Oh... Ouh... Toi mon vieux, tu as de la chance d'être convalescent, sinon...

-Sinon quoi, Katie ? Je n'ai rien dit de désobligeant il me semble... J'ai simplement constaté que tu adorais le chocolat !

-Ouh...

-Bon allez ça suffit vous deux ! intervint Gibbs. Tobias, Kate, faites comme chez vous, Tony et moi on file dans la cuisine préparer notre dîner !

-D'accord, Gibbs."

Une heure plus tard, les quatre agents étaient assis à la table de la salle à manger en train de déguster la mousse au chocolat de Tony et de boire un bon café, à l'exception de l'Italien qui sirotait un thé au fruits rouges. La conversation était animée, et porta sur des sujets très divers, ce qui surprit chacun des participants. Chaque personne présente vit ainsi les trois autres sous un jour nouveau. Gibbs et Fornell se découvrirent un attrait commun pour le bon vin et le bon whisky, Tony et Kate se rendirent compte qu'ils aimaient tous les deux la musique électronique des années 80...

La soirée se passa agréablement. Bien sûr, personne n'oubliait que dehors il y avait Ari Aswari qui en voulait à la vie de Gibbs. Mais les quatre agents s'étaient dits que puisque l'enquête n'avançait guère en ce moment, il serait inutile de se torturer davantage l'esprit avec ça. Puis Tony se leva pour débarrasser la table, pendant que les trois autres allaient s'installer dans le salon. Kate profita de l'absence momentanée de l'Italien pour tenter d'avoir une petite discussion à coeur ouvert avec son chef. Fornell était certes présent, mais la jeune femme savait que l'agent du FBI ne serait guère surpris d'apprendre certaines choses concernant son homologue du NCIS. Fornell connaissait Gibbs depuis longtemps - peut-être pas depuis aussi longtemps que Ducky - mais il était assez intuitif et avait fini par deviner que l'ancien Marine dissimulait des blessures secrètes.

"Alors, Gibbs, ça se passe bien apparemment ta cohabitation avec Dinozzo ? Tu lui as appris à travailler le bois, finalement ?

-On va dire ça Kate... Je lui ai montré mon bâteau, c'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps au sous-sol. La sciure de bois, ce n'est pas l'idéal quand on sort d'une attaque respiratoire !

-En effet, euh Gibbs..." Kate se tourna vers Fornell, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer, ce dernier lui répondit:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Agent Todd, votre chef m'a donné la véritable raison de la présence de l'Agent Dinozzo ici. Je suis au courant pour l'Ypestis.

-Oh...eh bien dans ce cas... Alors comme ça Gibbs, tu as montré ton bâteau à Dinozzo ?

-Oui... Et ensuite nous sommes allés nous coucher...

-Ensemble ou chacun de votre côté ? demanda Fornell avec un grand sourire. Devant la mine ébahie de Gibbs, il se pressa d'ajouter: "Je plaisante !"

-Que... Comment ça ensemble ou chacun de notre côté..." dit Tony qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

L'Italien était stupéfait, mais Gibbs, qui connaissait bien son agent, prit les devants:

"Ensemble, bien sûr, Tobias. Le médecin de Dinozzo m'a fait promettre de veiller sur lui 24 heures sur 24, et ça inclut également les nuits il me semble !" répondit Gibbs en riant. "Pas vrai, Tony ?" lui lança l'ancien Marine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Euh... Mais oui Patron ! C'est vrai, nous avons dormi ensemble la nuit dernière, mais je dois dire qu'il... remue beaucoup dans son sommeil ! N'est-ce pas Gibbs ?

-La nuit dernière... Donc si je comprends bien Tony, tu n'as pas dormi avec Gibbs les deux premières nuits ?" demanda Kate avec un petit sourire. "Vous avez dormi chacun dans votre chambre, puis, pour une raison... médicale - hein, que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre - vous dormez ensemble depuis hier soir ?"

Tony comprit à cet instant qu'il serait incapable de mentir à sa collègue, car il se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête et son regard devint fuyant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Gibbs, qui décida de procéder avec ses collègues comme il l'avait fait dans l'après-midi avec Abby et Mac Gee.

"Tony, viens t'asseoir" lui dit doucement Gibbs. L'Italien s'exécuta. L'ancien Marine prit sa main dans les siennes:

"Ainsi que je l'ai dit à Abby et à Mac Gee cet après-midi, oui Tony et moi sommes ensembles, et oui nous dormons maintenant dans le même lit !" Puis à l'adresse de Fornell: "J'aurais préféré vous en informer d'une autre façon, Tobias, mais le trouble de l'Agent Dinozzo était par trop suspect, alors voilà..."

-Euh... Je... Je dois avouer que je suis étonné, Jethro, même si dans le fond, je ne suis pas trop surpris... Curieusement, j'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux...

-Bon, eh bien..."intervint Kate, "au moins comme ça maintenant les choses sont claires ! Mais je dois dire que j'avais des doutes depuis un bon moment !

- Et tu as gagné quarante dollars, Kate" ajouta Gibbs. "J'ai cru comprendre qu'Abby et toi vous aviez fait un pari avec Mac Gee et Ducky sur Dinozzo et moi-même...

-Euh...D'accord, Gibbs... Je suppose que si tu le sais, c'est parce qu'Abby t'en a parlé...

-En effet. Tony, tu as encore froid ?

-Non, c'est rien, Gibbs, ça va passer...

-Tobias, pouvez-vous me passer la couverture qui est sur le dossier de votre fauteuil ?

-Oh, bien sûr, Jethro...

-Merci. Et toi Tony, tu vas t'asseoir dans le canapé entre Kate et moi !

-Mais...

-Tony... Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour toi d'attraper un rhume ! Alors tu viens t'asseoir ! Allez !"

L'Italien vint se mettre entre Gibbs et Kate dans le canapé. Celle-ci aida l'ancien Marine à poser la couverture sur Tony, ce qui lui valut un regard reconnaissant de la part de son chef, auquel elle répondit par un sourire et un clin d'oeil. Et elle chuchota à Tony:

"Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux... Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour !"

L'Italien lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit, puis Tony déclara:

"Bon, me voilà installé et sous bonne garde en plus... Et moi qui allais vous proposer de regarder un film pour passer la soirée... et aussi changer de sujet...

-Oh... Mais on peut se faire un film si tu veux Tony. Hein, Agent Fornell ? demanda Kate.

-Bien sûr, Agent Todd. Nous devons veiller sur eux, alors pourquoi se gêner si on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? Et puis ne faites pas cette tête-là, Agent Dinozzo ! Vous me connaissez depuis le temps ! Ce n'est pas moi qui irai répéter à tout le monde que vous êtes le petit ami de Gibbs !

-Bon, on se le met ce film ? Tony, qu'as-tu à nous proposer ?

-Euh... Tous mes DVD sont là, Kate, le lecteur est branché...

-Je peux choisir ?" Kate lut les titres. "Mmmmh... Casablanca, ça vous tente ?"

* * *

21.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Gibbs avait déclaré à Kate et à Tobias Fornell que Tony était son petit ami. Les deux hommes passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et l'Italien avait été surpris de découvrir un amant tendre et attentionné derrière la façade bourrue de son chef. L'ancien Marine, de son côté, s'était aperçu que Tony, sous ses airs de "rigolo de service", cachait un coeur d'or et un immense besoin de tendresse et d'amour...

C'était le dernier jour de congés de Gibbs, et celui-ci appréhendait presque de retourner travailler le lendemain matin. Mais Tony l'avait rassurré en lui disant qu'avec le portable et la webcam, ils seraient toujours en contact. Puis l'ancien Marine avait repris du service, et ses équipiers avaient constaté que ce dernier était plus... détendu, et chacun y était alors allé de son petit trait d'humour, Abby en tête. Toute l'équipe était heureuse de voir que Gibbs était épanoui et que Tony reprenait des forces de façon étonnante. Ducky n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de le souligner: _"J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour était la meilleure des thérapies, Jethro !"_

Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Gibbs, Tony était décidé à se changer les idées: il avait emmené son ordinateur et ses jeux, mais il n'avait finalement pu résister à l'envie de suivre les activités de ses camarades par le biais de la webcam. L'affaire "Ari Aswari" piétinait toujours, mais les agents du NCIS avaient néanmoins de quoi s'occuper: un enlèvement contre rançon, deux crimes crapuleux, un crime passionnel, des détournements de fonds, un suicide... Les deux dernières semaines de la convalescence de Tony avaient ainsi vite passé, et l'Italien se sentait excité comme un gamin à l'idée de reprendre enfin du service. La veille, il avait conversé avec ses collègues par le biais du portable et Gibbs lui avait alors fait un compliment étonnant sur sa cuisine:

"Au fait, Tony, demain tu reprends le boulot... Par conséquent tu n'auras plus autant de temps pour cuisiner...

-Oui, Jay... Mais on s'organisera... On fera la popote chacun notre tour ! Attends... Je reprends du service demain, donc théoriquement demain soir je devrais retourner chez moi... Alors pourquoi tu me parles de...

-Rien ne t'empêche de rester avec moi, Tony, non ?

-Non, effectivement, je ne crois pas que mon appart me fera la tronche si je ne reviens pas tout de suite, mais..." L'Italien commença à rougir "Jay ? Dis donc... tu... Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me faire dire quelque chose là ?

-Moi ? Non, Tony... Je suis simplement heureux de ne plus t'avoir chez moi pour des raisons strictement médicales, c'est tout !

-Allez Gibbs, intervint Kate, si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot ? Dis-lui donc ! Sinon c'est moi qui le fais !

-Kate ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien Tony, figure-toi qu'avant d'être en ligne avec toi, notre chef préféré était justement en train de me dire qu'il...

-Kate !

-Je t'ai prévenu, Gibbs, si tu ne le lui dis pas, c'est moi qui le fais !

-Bon... Tony, tu reviens parmi nous demain, n'est-ce pas ? Je... J'ai beaucoup apprécié ces trois semaines avec toi et je... Le citadin que tu es accepterait-il de se convertir à une vie plus... campagnarde ? Accepterait-il de quitter son appartement pour un temps pour s'essayer à la vie dans une maison ?

-Jay..." Tony était pivoine, son petit ami était en train de lui demander de vivre avec lui ! "Gibbs, je... ça t'ennuierait si on en reparlait ce soir plutôt ? Je...

-Bien sûr, Tony... Tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, c'est normal... Au fait, pour ce que j'ai dit au début concernant la préparation des repas...

-Oui ?

-Ce serait bien qu'à partir de maintenant on fasse la cuisine chacun notre tour...

-Pas de problème, Gibbs... Tu n'as pas de souci avec mes petits plats j'espère ?

-Non, Tony, aucun... Tu crois que j'aurais attendu trois semaines pour te dire que je n'aimais pas ta cuisine ?

-J'espère bien que non ! Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop cuisiner ?

-C'est vrai, mais... il va pourtant falloir que je m'y remette...

-Donc tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine !

-Si, Tony, j'aime ce que tu nous mijotes ! Seulement... j'ai pris trois kilos !"

L'Italien fut sidéré par cet étonnant aveu. Puis, tout à coup, il fut pris d'un fou rire qui se communiqua à ses collègues. Tony reprit son souffle, et lança en riant:

"Alors là, on ne me l'avait encore jamais fait ce compliment-là ! Tout ce que tu trouves à dire sur le fait que tu aimes ma cuisine, c'est que tu as grossi ! Mais mon cher, tu n'étais pas obligé de reprendre trois fois du tiramisu hier soir !"

Tony avait passé le reste de sa journée à rire et à réfléchir à la proposition de Gibbs. Il était heureux que l'ancien Marine lui propose de rester avec lui, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Quoique... après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis plus de deux ans... Et les petits calins qu'ils se faisaient depuis plus de deux semaines montraient amplement qu'ils tenaient énormément l'un à l'autre...

L'Italien avait fini par décider que son appartement pourrait se passer de lui pendant encore quelques semaines. Après tout, il en était propriétaire et n'avait donc plus de loyer à payer. Et par la suite, il pourrait toujours le revendre ou le louer. Tony en était là de ses pensées, lorsque l'agent du FBI vint le prévenir que l'ancien Marine était rentré. Les deux hommes attendirent que leur "surveilant" soit sorti de la cuisine pour s'embrasser. Tony fit alors part de sa décision à son amant et celui-ci en fut très heureux. L'Italien acheva de préparer le dîner puis les deux hommes passèrent à table.

La soirée fut consacrée à l'organisation de leur vie à deux: Tony était d'accord pour ramener quelques affaires chez Gibbs, mais il ne voulait pas l'envahir non plus. L'ancien Marine lui avait répondu que ce ne serait pas le cas: il avait des vieilles affaires à trier et une fois le ménage fait, il y aurait de la place dans la maison pour accueillir d'autres meubles. Les deux hommes étaient émus, Tony avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se mit à embrasser son amant qui répondit tendrement à ses baisers. Ce dernier allongea Tony sur le canapé et ses mains commencèrent à se glisser sous les vêtements de l'Italien. Celui-ci fut alors pris de délicieux frissons mais dit à Gibbs qu'ils seraient bien mieux dans leur chambre.

Les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, chacun des deux sentait que l'autre avait envie de lui. Ils tombèrent enlacés sur le lit et se déshabillèrent mutuellement, très rapidement. Mais, une fois nus, chacun prit son temps pour explorer le corps de l'autre. Tony fit s'allonger Gibbs et prit sa virilité dans sa bouche pendant que ses doigts allèrent doucement titiller son entrée intime. L'ancien Marine se tendit, il appréhendait le fait de passer enfin aux "choses sérieuses" avec Tony... Mais celui-ci le rassurra, pour leur première fois c'est lui qui se laisserait "dominer"... L'Italien introduisit néanmoins un doigt dans l'intimité de Gibbs, il voulait l'habituer dès le début à ce type d'intrusion, pour le jour où...

Gibbs se mordit les lèvres, il sentait la bouche de Tony sur son sexe et son doigt en lui. Il commençait à ressentir du plaisir de la sorte, et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque l'Italien glissa un second doigt dans son intimité. Tony fit aller et venir ses doigts pendant quelques minutes, puis les retira. A peine s'était-il redressé que Gibbs l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Puis l'ancien Marine s'allongea sur Tony et se mit à couvrir son corps de baisers. L'Italien jeta un oeil vers la table de nuit pour s'assurer qu'ils disposaient du nécessaire: aucun achat ne pouvait se faire sans que le FBI n'en soit informé, et Tony se rappelait encore du fard qu'il avait piqué lorsqu'il avait fait cette demande à l'agent qui était avec lui ce jour-là. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné que cette fois où il avait demandé à sa collègue Kate d'aller lui acheter des préservatifs et du lubrifiant ! Mais celle-ci avait ri en voyant sa tête et lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, après tout il était en couple maintenant ! L'Italien en était là de ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Gibbs sur sa virilité en même temps qu'un doigt dans son intimité...

L'ancien Marine se sentait bien, il désirait Tony comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne, pas même sa première femme, mais il appréhendait cependant ce premier rapport charnel. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif et enduisit ses doigts de gel. Puis il glissa un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Tony. Au bout de quelques minutes, un second doigt rejoignit le premier et Gibbs commença à effectuer un petit va-et-vient qui fit gémir Tony. L'ancien Marine mourait d'envie de faire l'amour à son petit ami, mais il savait également que s'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il fallait bien le préparer au préalable. Aussi prit-il doucement la virilité de Tony dans sa bouche pour mieux l'aider à se détendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Italien gémissait plus fort car Gibbs avait introduit un troisième doigt afin de s'assurer que ce dernier était prêt à le recevoir.

Tony n'en pouvait plus, les caresses de Gibbs l'avaient fortement excité, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas connu d'hommes depuis un moment, et que par conséquent il fallait qu'il soit bien préparé... L'ancien Marine retira ses doigts et mit le préservatif. Puis, s'allongeant sur Tony, il commença à le pénétrer tout doucement. L'Italien ressentit une lègère douleur, mais il respira profondément et se relaxa. La douleur disparut rapidement et fut bientôt remplacée par le plaisir. Gibbs prit le visage de Tony entre ses mains et l'embrassa pendant qu'il amorçait un tendre va-et-vient. Les hanches de l'Italien ondulèrent rapidement au même rythme que celle de son amant et Tony eut bien du mal à se retenir de crier tant son plaisir était fort, surtout quand la main de Gibbs se posa sur sa virilité... L'Italien posa ses mains sur son oreiller et serra celui-ci, il enfouit son visage dedans pour tenter d'étouffer ses gémissements tandis que l'ancien Marine accélérait le rythme... L'orgasme les prit simultanément, et les deux hommes restèrent un long moment enlacés, tremblants de tous leurs membres tant leurs émotions avaient été intenses...

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, puis Gibbs se retira tout doucement. Il ôta le préservatif et le mit dans un mouchoir en attendant d'aller le jeter dans la salle de bains. Il se rallongea près de son amant qui vint se blottir dans ses bras:

"Jay... C'était... waow...

-Pour moi aussi Tony c'était incroyable...

-Je ne pensais pas que le fait de décider de vivre avec toi te ferait un effet pareil !

-Moi non plus ! Mais je voulais avant tout que tu sois en forme pour demain !

-Oh ! Eh bien je crois que c'est réussi !"

Les deux amants se regardèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire.


	8. Chapitres 22 à Epilogue

22.

"Ah... Enfin ça y est, je reprends du service !" s'écria un Tony tout excité en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-Oui... Enfin..." répondit Gibbs. "Mais je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir, Tony: il faut continuer à te ménager ! Le docteur Pitt te l'a d'ailleurs encore rappelé ce matin !

-T'inquiète pas, ça ira... Côté souffle, je sens nettement une amélioration et côté forme...tu as fait le nécessaire hier soir..." murmura l'Italien en baissant la voix alors que Kate et Mac Gee venaient les saluer.

-Dinozzo ! Enfin de retour parmi nous ! s'exclama Kate.

-Tony ! Salut, comment ça va ? ajouta Mac Gee.

-Salut vous deux ! Eh oui, Dinozzo est de retour ! Et cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ! Hein Patron ? dit Tony en se tournant vers Gibbs et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Oui, Tony, cette fois au moins, tu as repris le travail à la bonne date ! Et je dois dire que ton retour parmi nous tombe à pic: nous avions justement un peu de paperasse en retard !

-Gibbs... Tu te fiches de moi là, c'est ça ? répondit Tony.

-Pas du tout Dinozzo, nous avons eu fort à faire pendant ces deux dernières semaines, et nous avons manqué d'un peu de temps pour ranger, classer, finir nos rapports et j'en passe...

-Euh..."

Tony ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue boudeuse:

"Et moi qui croyais que j'allais vite retourner sur le terrain... Mais dis-moi, Gibbs, Fornell est avec nous pour la journée, protection rapprochée oblige... Il ne pourrait pas se joindre à nous pour... faire du classement ?

-Tony... Tu ne crois pas que l'agent Fornell a déjà assez à faire avec sa propre paperasse au FBI ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais lui imposer la notre ? répondit Gibbs avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Moi qui me sentais d'attaque pour aller enquêter... grâce à toi", ajouta Tony en baissant la voix et en adressant à son chef un regard ardent.

Gibbs sourit en voyant le désir dans les yeux de son agent. Lui aussi avait très envie d'embrasser son petit ami, mais ils étaient au bureau. L'ancien Marine se contenta donc de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Tony et de lui glisser au creux de l'oreille:

"Un peu de patience, mon amour... En attendant, si tu allais me chercher un autre café ?

-Mais bien sûr, Patron... Et si tu me permettais aussi d'aller faire un p'tit coucou à Abby et à Ducky ?

-Vas-y... Mais je veux te revoir dans vingt minutes !

-A tes ordres Patron ! répondit Tony en faisant un grand sourire à son petit ami.

"Ah... ça y est, j'ai enfin fini de trier tous ces documents !" s'écria un Tony soulagé. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de paperasse par affaire !

-Je confirme agent Dinozzo !", ajouta l'agent Fornell qui avait fini par leur donner un coup de main. " Moi qui pensais qu'au FBI nous détenions la palme, je m'aperçois que le NCIS nous bat largement !

-Et encore, Tony", lui répondit Kate," tu n'étais pas là la semaine dernière ! Mais maintenant, tout est enfin rangé et classé comme il faut ! Et... je me demande s'il ne serait pas l'heure de déjeuner ! Mac Gee ! T'as l'heure ?

-Oui, Kate... Voyons voir... Il est midi trente exactement !

-On ne se commanderait pas quelque chose à déjeuner ? proposa Tony. "Gibbs ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Et vous, Fornell ?

-Chinois, ça vous tente ? "demanda Kate. Comme l'assemblée semblait d'accord, elle enchaîna: "Je vais appeler Abby pour qu'elle se joigne à nous."

-Et Ducky aussi, Kate ! intervint Tony.

-Ducky rentre déjeuner chez lui, Dinozzo, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! En plus, je crois qu'aujourd'hui il a un rendez-vous galant !

-Ah... Sacré Ducky !"

Le déjeuner s'était déroulé calmement. Kate et Abby n'avaient pas arrêté de papoter de l'entrée au dessert. Fornell s'était fait donner un cours d'informatique par Mac Gee. Quant à Tony et Gibbs, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot mais n'avaient cessé de se dévorer des yeux. N'y tenant plus, l'Italien avait profité de ce que ses camarades étaient tous occupés pour voler un baiser, et même plusieurs, à l'ancien Marine. Ce dernier, surpris mais ravi, avait répondu aux tendres sollicitations de son petit ami, jusqu'à ce que les gloussements des deux filles ne les fassent redescendre sur terre... Gibbs lança à ces dernières l'un de ses célèbres regards noirs et celles-ci se turent instantanément. Mais Abby ne put s'empêcher de dire que Tony était un sacré veinard, parce qu'il était le seul à avoir deux desserts !

Le déjeuner fini, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Mais juste avant de repartir à son laboratoire, Abby avait redit à Kate qu'elle avait un drôle de pressentiment suite au rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière: elle voyait Tony debout sur le toit d'un immeuble, avec des éclaboussures de sang sur le visage... Kate avait réconforté son amie en lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, et rien d'autre...

Tony, tout comme Kate et Mac Gee, espérait un coup de fil qui les enverrait sur le terrain. Mais les téléphones restaient obstinément muets, et les agents du NCIS commençaient à se résigner; lorsque...

"Ici l'Agent Spécial Gibbs ! Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Vos informateurs ont réussi à savoir..." L'ancien Marine attrapa un crayon et son carnet. "Danborn Avionics...là où travaillaient les deux Marines aux mains coupées... Un projet d'aéronef sans pilote... Oui, c'est bon j'ai tout noté. Merci. Quoi ? Quelqu'un de chez vous va passer nous déposer une cassette ?" Il griffonna encore quelques lignes. "OK, merci."

Puis il se redressa et lança à son équipe:

"Tony ! Kate ! Mac Gee ! Nous avons enfin du nouveau sur Ari ! Le FBI vient de nous fournir des éléments très intéressants !

-On t'écoute, Gibbs, répondit l'Italien.

-Nos deux Marines assassinés travaillaient sur un projet "ASP modulaire", autrement dit "Aéronef sans pilote". Ce genre d'appareil peut servir à différentes choses: mission de reconnaissance, transport d'armes nucléaires, attaques au sol...

-Ce sont donc des armes potentielles, Gibbs, l'interrompit Kate. "Effectivement, c'est tout à fait le genre de choses qui pourrait intéresser des terroristes !

-Pour une fois, je suis obligé de reconnaître que le FBI a fait du bon boulot, Tobias, lança Gibbs à l'adresse de Fornell."Les gars de chez vous ont réussi à savoir qu'un module a été dérobé à Danborn Avionics ! Mais il y a une chose qui les intrigue et moi aussi... pourquoi voler un ancien modèle ?

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il est plus facile à configurer ? suggéra Mac Gee. Quand j'ai fait des recherches sur nos deux victimes, j'ai contacté la société et le responsable du projet m'a expliqué que ses équipes planchaient sur un modèle plus performant ainsi que sur un logiciel pour les codes de vol plus difficilement "piratable" que l'ancien...

-Et, Mac Gee ?

-Et... Et alors, le modèle dérobé, de l'ancienne génération donc, a une portée d'environ soixante kilomètres et peut supporter une charge maximale d'environ...douze kilos, parce qu'au-delà, l'appareil aurait du mal à décoller... Le responsable du projet m'a raconté tout ça pour que je comprenne bien l'intérêt de cette nouvelle technologie...

-Jethro, si je puis me permettre...commença Fornell. "Comment se fait-il que cette société ne se soit pas aperçue plus tôt de la disparition de l'un de ses prototypes ? En général, quand on bosse sur un projet "top secret", la sécurité est plutôt renforcée, non ?

-Le module dérobé devait être emmené avec les autres de sa génération pour être démonté. Les employés ont cru qu'un premier appareil avait déjà été envoyé à destination ! Et comme en plus ils sont en pleine réorganisation de leurs locaux...

-Les voleurs ont donc profité de la confusion qui régnait là-bas pour aller tranquillement se servir, termina Tony.

-Exactement, poursuivit Gibbs. Et le gars du FBI qui m'a appelé m'a dit que quelqu'un de chez eux passerait nous déposer une copie de la vidéo de surveillance. Les types étaient cagoulés, mais le FBI est sûr qu'il s'agit des membres de la cellule d'Al-Qaïda basée à Washington ! Ari fait très certainement partie de ce groupe !

-Il aurait donc pour mission d'infiltrer cette cellule ? demanda Kate. C'est vrai que ses empreintes étaient sur la bombe qui nous a sautée à la figure, mais qui nous dit que c'est vraiment lui qui l'a fabriquée ? Après tout, il n'a peut-être fait que la transporter et la donner à l'agent qui l'a fixée sous la voiture ! Ou alors, il ne fait pas encore partie de la cellule et il cherche à y entrer !

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu défendrais ce type, Kate, lui lança séchement Gibbs.

-Je ne prends pas sa défense, Gibbs ! J'ai côtoyé Ari, c'est un agent du Mossad infiltré à Al-Qaïda, sa mission est de détruire cette organisation de l'intérieur, pas de l'aider à se développer ! Personnellement je n'ai jamais eu à infiltrer quoi que ce soit lorsque j'étais à la CIA, mais j'ai connu des gens qui l'ont fait, et je peux t'assurer que c'est très dur d'éviter de faire certaines choses, comme tuer des gens !

-C'est vrai, Kate, reprit Gibbs, lorsqu'on est infiltré chez l'ennemi, on n'a pas le choix parfois... Sauf que moi je ne l'ai jamais senti ce type ! C'est peut-être un agent du Mossad, mais il m'a toujours donné l'impression d'être... un loup dans une bergerie ! Un peu comme si c'était le Mossad qui était infiltré en fin de compte !

-Gibbs ! s'exclama Kate. "Tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que tu soupçonnes Ari d'avoir toujours été du côté d'Al-Qaïda !

-Et pourquoi pas, Kate ? répondit l'ancien Marine. Après tout, nous ne savons quasiment rien sur ce type ! Et pour ma part...

-Tu ne le sens pas, je sais... soupira la jeune femme.

Au même moment, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un homme que Tobias Fornell présenta aux agents du NCIS comme l'un des collègues de son service. L'agent du FBI remit une enveloppe à Gibbs et repartit prestement. L'ancien Marine ouvrit l'enveloppe et lança la cassette à Mac Gee. Ce dernier fit apparaître les images sur l'écran géant.

"D'après la date, le vol a eu lieu le lendemain du double assassinat de nos Marines", dit Gibbs. A voir leur tenue et leur façon de se déplacer, ils savaient parfaitement où se situaient les caméras de surveillance. Ils sont tous soigneusement cagoulés et font en sorte de tourner le plus possible le dos à la caméra...

-Le bleu, tu peux faire un zoom sur ce type-là ? demanda Tony.

-Bien sûr.

-Gibbs, je suis peut-être parano, mais ça, ça ne te rappelle rien ? fit l'Italien en pointant du doigt l'homme cagoulé qui se frottait l'épaule gauche.

-Son épaule semble le gêner..." Les yeux de Gibbs s'arrondirent. "Bon sang Tony ! Non tu n'es pas parano ! C'est... c'est Ari ! Et le fait qu'il soit là avec les autres montre qu'il ne cherche pas la cellule de Washington ! Il l'a déjà intégrée... Et je ne serais pas étonné s'il la dirigeait !"

* * *

23.

"Gibbs ! Ralentis bon sang ! Tu veux tous nous envoyer dans le décor ou quoi ?" s'exclama Tony à l'encontre du conducteur. " Je sais bien qu'Ari est à Newport News aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas une raison pour foncer comme un dingue sur la route !

-Dinozzo a raison, Gibbs", intervint Kate, "tu devrais ralentir... Fornell nous suit avec son équipe et si tu ne lèves pas le pied, il va nous perdre..."

-Je ralentirai lorsque je l'estimerai nécessaire ! Vu ? Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 24 mai et c'est le jour où le "Lincoln" revient: les familles des marins seront sur les quais à les attendre !

-Certes, Gibbs", répondit Tony, "c'est d'ailleurs le navire où Paula Cassidy a été affectée... Mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec Ari... Même s'il a volé un petit avion qui pourrait être utilisé à des fins terroristes, je ne crois pas que l'engin soit capable d'abîmer un bâtiment comme le "Lincoln"...

-Le navire non, Tony, mais que penses-tu des familles sur les quais ?

-Oh mon dieu Gibbs..." l'Italien se retourna vers ses collègues assis à l'arrière de la voiture. Eux aussi venaient de réaliser quelles étaient les intentions d'Ari: il voulait lancer l'avion sur les familles des marins !

-Mac Gee !" reprit l'ancien Marine. "Vous avez bien tout ce qu'il faut pour neutraliser le matériel volé par Aswari ?

-Euh... Oui, oui, Monsieur... Avec Abby, on a réussi à fabriquer un radio-transmetteur qui devrait brouiller sans problème les ondes que les terroristes vont utiliser pour guider l'avion..."

"Dis, maman, il va bientôt arriver, papa ?" demanda une petite fille à sa mère.

-Oui, ma puce", répondit celle-ci. "Il est dans le bâteau et celui-ci va bientôt accoster.

-On va encore attendre longtemps, hein maman ?

-Mais non Coralie, d'ici une dizaine de minutes, papa sera avec nous...

-Pardonnez-moi, Madame, mais cet ours en peluche ne serait-il pas à votre fille ?" demanda une voix masculine derrière elle.

La jeune maman se retourna et vit un homme aux cheveux courts bruns, aux yeux noirs et au sourire chaleureux. Il semblait avoir la trentaine et son allure était svelte. L'homme tenait dans ses mains un bel ours en peluche.

"Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ? répondit la mère.

-Eh bien ,j'ai vu cet ours posé au sol et comme vous étiez juste à côté, j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de celui de votre petite fille... J'ai cru qu'il était tombé de son sac à dos...

-Non, ce n'est pas la peluche de ma fille... Elle n'en a emporté aucune de la maison...

-Bon, tant pis... Mais c'est un bel ourson en peluche... Il est tout neuf on dirait, et je crois qu'il serait mieux dans les bras d'une adorable enfant comme la vôtre plutôt que dans les miens !"

Le jeune femme regarda la peluche puis l'homme qui la lui proposait. Elle trouvait celui-ci assez avenant et sympathique, et elle se dit que lui permettre de donner l'ourson à sa fille ne serait pas dangereux pour elle. Le jeune homme se pencha vers la petite fille et lui donna l'ourson.

"Merci, Monsieur..." répondit Coralie.

-Merci pour elle, Monsieur..." ajouta la maman.

-Aswari. Ari Aswari. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais retourner voir mes amis, nous attendons mon frère qui revient enfin ! Au revoir Madame... et au revoir, petite Coralie..."

Ari s'éloigna rapidement de la mère et de l'enfant. Puis, après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir, il sortit son talkie-walkie de sa poche et s'adressa à ses complices:

"C'est bon, la balise est en place."

"Fornell ! Appelez des renforts et aussi la police locale ! Il y a plein de civils dans le secteur, alors je veux prendre le moins de risque possible pour coincer Aswari !

-D'accord, Jethro. Je les contacte immédiatement.

-Bien, Gibbs, quels sont les consignes ?" demanda Tony.

-Vous..."

L'ancien Marine s'interrompit et observa les alentours. Son expérience de tireur d'élite chez les Marines lui soufflait qu'Ari avait probablement posté des hommes sur les toits des entrepôts. Il sortit son arme et tira un coup en l'air. Presqu'aussitôt, un homme apparut au bord du toit de l'un des bâtiments et tenta de riposter, mais Gibbs ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il arma son fusil et toucha l'homme à la tête. Ce dernier tomba du toit.

"Bon, ça en fait un de moins !" dit Tony. "Mais ça ne nous dit pas combien ils sont en tout !

-Pour ce qu'ils projettent de faire, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils soient très nombreux. Je dirais... une dizaine de personnes maximum ! répondit Gibbs. Puis, se tournant vers ses agents:

"Mac Gee va chercher les fréquences pour pirater l'avion. Tony, tu vas emprunter l'échelle pour atteindre le toit, Kate et moi allons entrer dans le bâtiment et passer par les escaliers.

-Jethro, j'ai contacté la police locale: ils vont établir un périmètre de sécurité autour du port, de façon à contrôler toutes les entrées et sorties de cette zone. Quant aux notres, ils sont en route, un groupe d'intervention devrait arriver d'ici... cinq minutes...

-Très bien, Tobias, vous allez suivre l'agent Dinozzo. Quant à vos trois équipiers, ils vont s'occuper du bâtiment voisin.

-Entendu, Jethro.

-Gibbs ?

-Oui, Dinozzo ?

-Euh... Je... Fais att...Enfin, je veux dire, faites attention Kate et toi...

-Toi aussi, Tony..."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un bref instant, puis chacun partit à la recherche des terroristes. Mac Gee était assis à côté de la voiture du NCIS et commença à étudier les fréquences. Il entendait régulièrement la voix de Gibbs dans son oreillette qui lui demandait s'il avait trouvé comment pirater l'avion d'Ari. Par trois fois, le jeune agent avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas encore les fréquences. Au quatrième contact, Mac Gee allait à nouveau dire "RAS", lorsque tout à coup:

"Patron ? Je les ai, ça y est j'ai les fréquences !"

"Gibbs ! " chuchota Kate. "J'ai deux types en visuel ! L'un des deux est devant une sorte d'écran, je suppose qu'il s'agit du panneau de contrôle pour l'avion !

-Moi aussi je les vois, Kate" murmura Gibbs. "Tiens-toi prête !"

Les deux agents échangèrent un bref regard, puis ils s'élancèrent simulatément vers les deux hommes. Ces derniers, qui étaient bien évidemment armés, n'hésitèrent pas à ouvrir le feu, mais les deux agents du NCIS ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de vider les chargeurs de leurs mitraillettes. Les deux terroristes s'écroulèrent, mais celui qui était devant l'écran de contrôle de l'avion avait néanmoins réussi à activer l'appareil... Kate et Gibbs rechargèrent leurs armes au moment même où Tony et Fornell arrivaient sur le toit.

"Patron ! L'avion a été activé, il est lancé ! " cria la voix de Mac Gee dans l'oreillette de l'ancien Marine. "Oh mon dieu, je n'ai que trois minutes pour le désactiver ! Et je..."

Des coups de feu se firent alors entendre.

"Mac Gee ! Mac Gee ! Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mac Gee !"

Les quatre agents fédéraux se regardèrent, tous commençaient à envisager le pire, lorsque la voix du jeune agent se fit à nouveau entendre dans l'oreillette:

"Patron ? C'est Mac Gee. Je... J'ai été pris pour cible par un tireur qui était embusqué dans le bâtiment. Je me suis planqué derrière la voiture mais mon transmetteur a été touché ! Je ne peux plus prendre le contrôle de l'avion !

-Et le tireur, Mac Gee ?

-Eh bien, j'ai riposté et je l'ai touché, mais j'ignore à quel point... En tout cas, je ne le vois plus à aucune fenêtre ! Et s'il y avait eu un second tireur, il se serait joint à son collègue pour me descendre ! Mais... Monsieur ? Pour l'avion, on fait quoi ?

-Je m'en charge !"

Gibbs se plaça devant la base de contrôle de l'avion. Sur l'écran on pouvait voir ce que "voyait" l'avion, il était en train de se rapprocher dangereusement des quais où se trouvaient les familles des marins... Gibbs arma son fusil et tira. Une lumière éblouissante apparut sur l'écran puis ce fut le noir total sur celui-ci. Au même moment, une détonation se fit entendre dans le ciel, ce qui fit lever la tête à quelques personnes sur les quais: l'avion piégé avait explosé en plein vol.

Kate et Tony se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Fornell et Gibbs étaient restés impassibles, mais eux aussi étaient heureux d'avoir réussi à déjouer les plans des terroristes. Alors qu'ils commençaient à examiner le matériel qui avait servi à l'équipe d'Ari, Kate vit un homme arriver par la porte menant aux toits. Celui-ci était armé et la jeune femme n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur Gibbs. L'ancien Marine fut cependant assez rapide pour ajuster son arme et tirer. Il abattit l'homme au moment même où Kate, qui avait plongé pour protéger son chef, se prit une balle en pleine poitrine...

Tony et Fornell se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme. Les deux hommes espéraient qu'elle était toujours en vie, lorsque Kate ouvrit les yeux:

"Ouch... J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait faire un mal de chien ces trucs-là !

-Tout va bien, Katie ? demanda Tony.

-A ton avis, Dinozzo ? Je viens de me prendre une balle en pleine poitrine, mais à part ça je pète la forme ! D'ailleurs tu vois, je vais me relever et aller courir dix kilomètres tellement je vais bien !

-Kate ! Pas trop de mal ?

-Non, Gibbs, ça va... J'espère que nous allons vite mettre la main sur Ari... Tu fais l'objet d'une protection rapprochée depuis maintenant trois semaines, je suppose que tu dois en avoir assez...

-Je mentirais si je disais que par moment, ça... ne me "gonfle" pas... Mais c'est ça ou risquer de me faire tuer, et je crois que quelqu'un ici n'apprécierait pas que cela m'arrive..." répondit Gibbs en regardant Tony, qui lui sourit.

-Non, en effet", déclara l'Italien. Et j'espère bien que..."

Le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase. Il entendit un sifflement à ses oreilles et il vit, horrifié, Kate s'effondrer sur le sol, un petit trou entre les yeux, et son sang se répandre. Gibbs et Fornell armèrent leurs fusils et cherchèrent d'où avait bien pu être tirée la balle. L'ancien Marine avait la sensation que la jeune femme n'avait pas été abattue par hasard:

"Ari..."murmura-t-il.

Sur le toit du bâtiment voisin, un homme commençait à ranger son fusil pour prendre la fuite avant l'arrivée des fédéraux.

"Désolé, Kate..." souffla Ari.

Le terroriste acheva de ranger son arme et se dirigea vers la sortie, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur deux hommes:

"FBI ! Ne bougez plus !"

Ari lâcha sa valise et voulut courir vers l'échelle, mais ce fut peine perdue: un troisième homme se tenait devant celle-ci, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

"FBI ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Deux des hommes se jetèrent sur lui et lui passèrent les menottes, tandis que le troisième agent ramassait la valise pour en examiner le contenu. Il montra à ses collègues l'arme en pièces détachées et leur fit remarquer que celle-ci venait de servir récemment.

"Eh bien, on dirait que votre compte est bon, Monsieur Aswari !"

Fornell et Gibbs, au bout de quelques instants, avaient fini par baisser leurs armes. Le tireur n'avait apparemment eu l'intention de ne sévir qu'une seule fois. Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers Kate qui gisait sans vie: elle avait été touchée entre les deux yeux et il ne fallait pas être légiste pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un coup mortel... Mais leur attention fut vite attirée par le comportement de Tony: l'Italien était tombé à genoux et avait lâché son arme. Il avait des éclaboussures de sang sur le visage et le cou et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Gibbs songea que son petit ami n'avait pas réagi en même temps que Fornell et lui suite au coup de feu, et il réalisa soudain que l'Italien était en état de choc !

"Tony... Tony !" L'ancien Marine s'était agenouillé face à son petit ami et essayait de le secouer. L'Italien bougea les lèvres, et murmura d'une toute petite voix alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux:

"Tony... Tony...salopards de dealers...

-Jethro, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demande Fornell, stupéfait de voir le jeune homme dans cet état.

-Il est en train de repenser à ce qui est arrivé à une personne qu'il a connue à Baltimore et qui comptait beaucoup pour lui, Tobias... Tony, écoute-moi, nous sommes à Newport News, nous sommes le 24 mai 2005. Notre mission était de neutraliser une bande de terroristes dont Ari Aswari, mais malheureusement notre collègue Kate a été abattue. Kate, Tony ! Tu m'entends ? Kate ! Et pas Tony ! Tony, regarde-moi !

-Tony...

-Jethro, il est en état de choc, je crois que seul un médecin pourra l'aider à reprendre ses esprits...

-Tony... Tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Jethro ! C'est Gibbs ! Tu me reconnais encore quand même ? Dinozzo... C'est moi... Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces trois dernières semaines !"

L'ancien Marine était très inquiet. La mort brutale de Kate sous ses yeux lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure et voilà que maintenant c'était Tony qui n'allait pas bien ! Gibbs respira profondément: il s'était battu pendant des années pour essayer de se reconstruire après la disparition de Shannon et de Kelly. Il pensait y être enfin parvenu, surtout depuis que Tony et lui s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, alors il était hors de question que ça recommence ! Il venait de perdre un agent, il n'allait pas en perdre un second ! Il regarda tendrement l'Italien, puis murmura:

"Pardonne-moi, Tony..."

Et il le gifla. Le jeune homme fut projeté sur le côté, mais Gibbs le tenait fermement. Tony cligna des paupières, sa joue lui faisait mal, et il tenta de la frotter... Son corps était comme engourdi... Il entendait une voix familière lui parler, sans toutefois parvenir à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait... Et cette brûlure sur son visage... L'Italien sentit deux mains se poser de chaque côté de sa tête et aperçut deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec inquiétude.

"Tony ? Tony, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, c'est Gibbs... Oh... Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé, mais tu étais... comme paralysé... Tony ?

-Gi... Gibbs ? C'est toi ?

-Tony...

-Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, j'ai vu..."

L'Italien ne put terminer sa phrase, car son compagnon avait capturé ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les sensations agréables qu'il ressentait. Gibbs le prit dans ses bras.

"Oh mon dieu Tony, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre toi aussi... Tu m'as fait peur tu sais... Tu... tu m'as fait renaître à la vie par ton amour, je n'aurais pas supporté de...te perdre...

-Gibbs... Kate... Elle...

-Oui, Tony... Elle a été abattue d'une balle entre les deux yeux...

-Kate..."

Tony fondit en larmes dans les bras de l'ancien Marine. Celui-ci sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de pleurer aussi mais son petit ami avait besoin de lui, aussi refoula-t-il ses pleurs pour soutenir l'homme qu'il aimait. _"Il sera toujours temps de verser des larmes le jour de l'enterrement..."_ songea-t-il.

Lorsque Fornell avait vu Tony revenir un peu à lui, il s'était éloigné des deux hommes, sentant que ces derniers avaient besoin de se parler seul à seul. Il savait depuis quelques temps maintenant que les deux agents étaient amoureux et comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient pu ressentir l'un pour l'autre. L'agent du FBI se sentait un peu gêné par cette relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, mais il les appréciait tous les deux et savait qu'ils seraient parfaitement capables l'un et l'autre de faire la part des choses entre le boulot et la vie privée.

Fornell était effondré par la mort de Kate, il avait beaucoup d'estime pour la jeune femme et ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'elle n'était plus... L'agent du FBI en était là de ses pensées, lorsque son oreillette se mit à grésiller:

"Agent Fornell ! Ici Johnson ! Nous avons capturé Aswari ! Nous vous attendons en bas !"

"Tiens, Agent Gibbs ! Je savais bien qu'on se reverrait un jour !" lui lança Ari quand il le vit arriver avec Fornell et Tony. "Alors comme ça vous avez réussi à détruire l'avion !

-Oui, nous avons déjoué vos plans, Aswari", répondit l'ancien Marine, d'une voix où perçait une colère froide. " Mais un de nos agents y a laissé la vie, et ça, vous allez me le payer !"

-Vous voulez sans doute parler de l'Agent Todd... Je l'ai vue s'effondrer juste après avoir reçu une balle en pleine poitrine...

-Vous l'avez vue "s'effondrer" comme vous dites, parce que c'est vous qui l'avez abattue ! Non, n'essayez pas de nier, Aswari ! Je sais que c'est vous !

-Bien, si vous le dites, Agent Gibbs... Il est vrai que les agents du FBI m'ont pris avec une arme dans une valise, mais cela ne prouve pas pour autant que c'est moi l'assassin... Et puis... L'Agent Todd me connaissait un peu, Agent Gibbs... Elle savait que comme elle, j'étais dévoué à mon pays comme elle l'était au sien...

-Votre pays ! Dites plutôt la cause immonde que vous servez ! Vous êtes peut-être d'origine israëlienne, mais vous n'avez jamais été véritablement un agent du Mossad !

-En effet, Agent Gibbs, Israël est la patrie de mon père, mais il se trouve que je ne porte pas son nom... Il n'a pas eu le courage de quitter sa femme et sa fille pour épouser ma mère... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Agent gibbs... Mon père m'a néanmoins reconnu et a pourvu à mon éducation... Seulement, il ne pouvait pas savoir que je le haïrais au point d'adhérer aux idées des personnes qu'il s'est juré de combattre !

-Et moi, Ari ? Pourquoi m'avoir pris pour cible ?

-Mais parce que vous êtes comme mon père, Agent Gibbs... Vous représentez pour moi ce que je déteste le plus... De plus vous étiez et êtes toujours un obstacle pour nous... Vous avez peut-être réussi à m'arrêter, mais je crois que vous n'en profiterez pas longtemps... Notre cause vaincra !"

Le terroriste pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, puis il s'écroula au sol, pris subitement de convulsions. Les agents fédéraux appelèrent immédiatement une ambulance et tentèrent de lui prodiguer les premiers secours, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Ari Aswari avait cessé de vivre...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" demanda Gibbs aux deux agents du FBI qui avaient essayé de le maintenir en vie.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, Agent Gibbs, mais je crois que les terroristes d'Al-Qaïda ont une dent creuse remplie de cyanure... L'autopsie nous dira de quoi il est mort, pourtant je suis presque sûr qu'il s'est empoisonné..."

Gibbs se retourna vers Tony qui était encore sonné. Fornell était à côté de l'Italien et gardait un oeil sur lui. L'ancien Marine alla vers eux et prit Tony dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Ducky et son assistant Palmer étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Ducky récupérait le corps d'un agent du NCIS, mais le médecin sentait que cette fois, ce serait un moment très difficile à passer... Il échangea un regard avec Gibbs et partit vers les toits.

"J'arrive Caitlin, Monsieur Palmer et moi n'allons pas te laisser une minute de plus sur le toit de ce bâtiment. Je te promets que tu serais traitée avec le plus grand respect, j'y veillerai, quitte à t'envelopper moi-même dans le linceul à la place des ambulanciers !"

* * *

Epilogue - quatre jours plus tard.

"Tony ! Tu es prêt ? Il est temps de partir !" lança Gibbs du rez-de-chaussée.

-Oui, Jay, j'arrive !"

L'Italien descendit prestement les escaliers pour rejoindre l'ancien Marine au salon. Celui-ci était assis dans le canapé et regardait une photo de leur équipe. Cette photo avait été prise à l'initiative d'Abby qui voulait immortaliser la "famille" qu'ils étaient. Tony vint se placer derrière le divan, se pencha et enlaça son compagnon.

"Elle va sacrément me manquer", dit simplement l'Italien.

-A moi aussi, Tony... Elle était la touche féminine de notre équipe... Enfin... la touche féminine sur le terrain...

-Oui... C'est vrai qu'elle avait une façon bien à elle de parler aux gens, avec tact et intelligence... Je comprends pourquoi parfois tu préférais que ce soit elle qui interroge les suspects plutôt que moi ou Mac Gee... Tu faisais confiance à son "intuition féminine..."

-On peut dire ça, oui... Bon, on y va ?

-Je te suis, Jay."

Les deux hommes prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent de la maison. Tony s'installa au volant et démarra:

"Au fait, Jay, je... Je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir demandé plus tôt, mais ça n'a pas été trop... difficile d'annoncer la mort de Kate à sa famille ?

-Eh bien... Lorsque le corps de Kate a été rapatrié au NCIS, nous nous sommes tous réunis à la morgue autour d'elle pour lui dire au revoir avant que Ducky ne commence l'autopsie...

-Oui... On a même tous pleuré un bon coup, et je dois dire que ça m'a fait du bien de me lâcher à ce moment-là... Au moins comme ça, nous saurons à peu près nous tenir aujourd'hui, pour sa famille...

-Ensuite, je suis allé annoncer son décès au directeur Morrow, et là... Je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir épargné cette pénible tâche...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il a tenu à prévenir lui-même la CIA et la famille de Kate... Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait bien faire ça pour un de ses meilleurs agents, et que même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il accomplissait en tant que directeur, il serait honoré de le faire...

-Quoi ? Attends un peu là... La dernière chose en tant que directeur... Tu veux dire... que Morrow va quitter le NCIS ?

-Oui, Tony... On lui a proposé une place au Pentagone...

-Mais alors... Qui va le remplacer à la tête de notre agence ?

-Tu te rappelles de Jen Sheppard ?

-Oui, je ne l'ai pas connue, mais tu m'en as parlé... C'est l'une de tes ex...

-Désormais ce sera notre nouveau directeur.

-Oh ! Ton ex ?

-Oui, Tony... J'ai vraiment été surpris d'apprendre que c'était elle, mais d'un autre côté je pense qu'elle mérite cette place...

-Mais dis-moi... Toi aussi, tu aurais pu prétendre à ce poste... Tu as suffisamment de métier pour ça...

-Peut-être Tony, mais je suis un homme de terrain, moi, pas de bureau ! Et puis un poste à responsabilité comme celui-là signifie devoir faire des concessions, des tractations,...

-Tout ce que tu aimes, quoi !

-Exactement.

-Et pour Aswari ? L'autopsie a été faite par Ducky, mais son corps ? Il est toujours au NCIS, non ?

-En effet, Tony. Mais son agent traitant du Mossad, l'officier Ziva David, devrait bientôt arriver aux Etats-Unis pour le rapatrier en Israël. Pour elle non plus ce ne sera pas facile: son demi-frère était un traître... et elle est la fille du directeur adjoint du Mossad...

-Quoi ! Attends... Tu veux dire qu'Aswari était le fils d'un type haut placé des services secrets israëliens ? Attends... C'est vrai que lorsqu'on l'a arrêté, il avait dit que son père n'avait pas eu le courage de quitter sa femme et sa fille pour rejoindre sa mère... Oh mince... Tu parles d'une histoire de famille..."

Les deux hommes étaient arrivés à destination. Ils descendirent de voiture et se rendirent au cimetière où les attendaient déjà leurs camarades. Abby était en larmes dans les bras de Mac Gee qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder une contenance, et Ducky faisait de son mieux pour refouler ses larmes. Gibbs et Tony saluèrent leurs amis, puis tous se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la cérémonie. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, et chacun se prit à espérer que leur amie deviendrait un ange, leur ange...

_"Adieu, Kate. Tu auras toujours une place dans nos coeurs",_ songea Gibbs. _"Pour Tony tu étais une soeur, pour Abby, Mac Gee et Ducky tu étais une amie... Pour moi, tu étais un peu la fille que j'aurais aimé avoir... Et quelque part, je crois que je peux te dire merci, car c'est un peu grâce à toi si j'ai trouvé l'amour auprès de Tony, c'est grâce à toi si je suis revenu à la vie... Alors pour tout ça, merci Kate."_

**FIN**


End file.
